<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elemental Covalence by Mogatrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259357">Elemental Covalence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogatrat/pseuds/Mogatrat'>Mogatrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warded Witchdom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Dark Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Witches, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Golem!Penny, Magic Handholding As A Major Plot Element, Major Character Injury, No Faunus, Trans Penny Polendina, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), renora are already married, tai/qrow on the side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogatrat/pseuds/Mogatrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four women, blessed by the gods with power over the elements, wait for their initiation into the Primal Core of sorcerers to find their place in the world. But on the way, they forge unique connections that will come to define the rest of their lives.</p><p>Ruby Rose rushes to the defense of a girl in green, only to find herself stumbling into something larger than she could've dreamed.</p><p>Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long make their way to the capital city, followed by dark forces.</p><p>Weiss Schnee meets the uniquely gifted Pyrrha Nikos, and trains the rather less gifted Jaune Arc in the art of aquamancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warded Witchdom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wind/Clay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be posting the first three chapters of this work over this week, followed by weekly updates. Thank you very much to Danny (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryskiesofpalaven/">thestarryskiesofpalaven</a>) for his beta work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby bids the shopkeeper a cheery goodbye as she skips out of the door, gazing up to the blue fairy-lights that lend the nighttime streets of Citadel its unearthly beauty. She could fly home, she supposes, but there’s just something about walking at night that feels...adventurous. She pats her bookbag, reasoning that she can tell Dad she’s home late because the new books she got made her too heavy to fly. He’s no aeromancer. He won’t know she’s full of it.</p>
<p>Besides... there’s a big hole at home where her sister used to be. Gone without a trace for almost two weeks, and now the news that her uncle’s vanished from his post, too? Better to walk the streets, listening to the waves and feeling the magic that thrums throughout the city, than to lie in bed awake and anxious. She’ll do anything to avoid another quiet dinner with the dog watching the door, waiting for his favorite to come back home. Another night of listening to her father pace back and forth in his room.</p>
<p>She closes her eyes and focuses on the gentle breeze coming in from the Opaque Sea, the air humming along her skin. Focusing on the natural movement of the element she controls always helps, reminds her of the flow of the world, a current she needn’t always stand against.</p>
<p>It’s not that she doesn’t know her way home from the bookstore, of course. She just takes a few detours along the way, following her senses to gaze upon the remnants of rituals cast aside in alleyways, picking up pieces of broken idols or shards of gems. She stuffs the loudest into her bookbag, to add to her bowls back home. Running her fingers through them always feels nice. </p>
<p>It’s on one of these detours that she hears some kind of sizzling, a pulse of strange magic rippling through her body right after. She drops the heart-shaped emerald she’d been contemplating and cautiously steps out of the alley towards the sensation. The air buzzes with power.</p>
<p>When she turns the corner, she spots the source. Standing in front of a perfectly circular hole in the wall of a large warehouse is a man, dressed in a well-tailored white suit and red tie, a matching bag slung over his shoulder and a cigar in his mouth. The bowler hat he wears is slightly crooked, his bright orange hair swept out beneath it to cover one eye. He peers into the hole in the wall, raising his hands up in a clear <em> what-are-we-waiting-for </em>message, and on the backs of his neat, white gloves, Ruby spots incredibly intricate ritual circles, like the ones in her family’s spellbooks. The man steps back, and a pair of two other men, dressed in black, come out of the hole carrying a large crate between them. </p>
<p>“Right there. In the <em> middle</em>, you idiots!” the man in charge demands, pointing to a spot on the street. Squinting, Ruby can see that someone’s prepared a ritual circle there, too, chalk etched onto the cobblestones.</p>
<p>Ruby purses her lips. Something’s not right here. Should she fly off and find a guardsman? She’s considering it, wind swirling around her feet, when she sees the girl.</p>
<p>She walks innocently down the street, her green dress swaying around her knees, curly ginger hair bouncing with each step. She can’t be much older than Ruby. The thieves stop all their preparations, the leader pausing mid-crouch, a gem clutched in his hand, meant to join the others he’s been placing.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” the girl says, her voice loud and clear across the street. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>By the gods, Ruby’s going to watch someone <em>die</em>.</p>
<p>“We’re robbing the Consortium, dearie,” the leader says, standing up with the gem still in his hand. “What’s it look like?”</p>
<p>“So you confess to breaking and entering, burglary, and misuse of magic?” the girl asks.</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah, kid.” The leader sighs. “You two know this one?” he asks his subordinates, who shrug at him. “So nobody cares if she dies. Great!” He crushes the gem in his hand, uttering a single, strange word, and the following burst of magic is so strong it knocks Ruby out of her freeze.</p>
<p>“No!” she shouts, flying out of the alleyway, whipping up a storm of loose leaves and dirt behind her as she throws herself into the fray. The leader’s midway through throwing something when he turns to face the new threat, and his projectile goes wide, a shower of glowing red shards hitting the ground and exploding violently. The shockwave throws off Ruby’s control, and she slams directly into one of the thugs, knocking them both off their feet.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em> great</em>! You screwed up my circle!” the leader shouts, kicking the thug in the head. “Who the hell is <em> this?</em>” he asks, aiming another kick for Ruby. She flinches, until a rock suddenly whizzes through the air and hits him right in the head, knocking his hat clean off. Ruby looks to the girl, and finds her with her arms raised up, fingers splayed out, a grin on her face. More cobblestones float in the air around her, ready to fly at her command.</p>
<p>“I suggest you surrender peacefully,” she announces, her expression still wide-open, not a hint of anger or fear.</p>
<p>“Do sorcerer kids just live in the garbage around here?!” the leader hisses, clutching his head and glaring between the two girls. Ruby lets out a little sigh of relief that the girl’s not helpless after all, before she shoots herself backwards to avoid the other thug reaching for her shoulders. She winds up on her back beside the geomancer, who looks down at her with a smile. </p>
<p>“Salutations, upstanding citizen!” she says. “Would you mind helping me apprehend these criminals?”</p>
<p>Ruby jumps to her feet, steadying herself into a defensive stance. “You know it,” she affirms.</p>
<p>“I did not, but thank you for informing me!” the girl replies. She turns to the robbers. “Roman Torchwick and associates, you are under arrest by the authority of Magister Ironwood!”</p>
<p>The leader — Roman, presumably — turns to the thug who’s not currently lying winded on the ground and grabs him by the lapels. “You told me you paid off every guardsman in ten blocks!” he growls.</p>
<p>“Does she <em> look </em>like a guardsman?!” the thug replies defensively.</p>
<p>“Remind me to kill your family after I clean up this mess,” Roman says, shoving him off and reaching into his satchel. “Bad news, kids! I’m not scared of you just ‘cause you got fancy tattoos,” he announces, pulling out a large emerald and placing it in his left hand. “And you’re pissing me off by making me <em> waste </em>perfectly good gems, I’ll have you know.” </p>
<p>With another sharp, indecipherable word —  a spell, it <em> must </em>be — he crushes the jewel and throws the shards at Ruby and the geomancer. They spew out a thick, greenish fog as they fly, and Ruby reacts instantly, blowing the attack back in their faces with a sweep of her hand. Roman ducks, but his associate isn’t so lucky, a shard flying right into the back of his throat. He falls to the ground, choking and gasping, but before Ruby can be proud of herself, another handful of shards fly at her and she leaps back to avoid the blast. The geomancer beside her, however, stays rooted to the ground, the earth rising around her feet to keep her anchored. With a flourish, she throws out her arms, and the swarm of cobblestones she’s been holding in reserve fly straight for Roman, who ducks behind the crate, covering his mouth to protect himself from the gas he’d released.</p>
<p>Ruby, not really wanting to be responsible for the deaths of the other two men, focuses her power and sends out a gale, blowing the gas down the street, the spent emerald shards tinkling as they roll across the ground. </p>
<p>“Surrender!” the geomancer insists again, but Roman raises himself up, dusting off his coat.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, you’re a bit faster than I gave ya credit for,” he says, clapping slowly. “But you see, a good conman never lets himself get cornered. He’s <em> always </em> got a getaway.” He raises one hand up, and snaps his fingers.</p>
<p>Ruby doesn’t even feel her coming.</p>
<p>A short woman with long, two-toned hair leaps from the rooftops and plunges her heeled boots right into Ruby’s chest, knocking her to the ground. The woman gazes down at her with mismatched eyes, a childish smirk on her face. As the geomancer turns to face her, she cartwheels off of Ruby, gracefully dancing around her other opponent, getting behind her, and then—</p>
<p>If Ruby could breathe, she would gasp.</p>
<p>The woman’s fingers elongate into razor-sharp claws, her eyes turning pitch black as she stabs the geomancer in the back of the neck. Ruby coughs, her chest seizing in horror — but the geomancer doesn’t seem perturbed at all.</p>
<p>The claws wriggle out from the geomancer’s throat, and the woman tugs on her hand, finding it stuck fast. The girl turns around, gathers scattered cobblestones onto her fist, and punches the woman so hard she flies across the street into a shop window. The worst part is, Ruby hears a distinct <em> crack, </em> and sees that the claws are <em> still stuck in the geomancer</em>.</p>
<p>The geomancer turns back to where Roman had been standing, but there’s no one left standing there anymore, and as she runs across the street to check on the other assailant, she finds the shop empty. Ruby preoccupies herself with getting her breath back and trying to stand, while the geomancer huffs and puts her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Those rapscallions!” she declares. “They <em> won’t </em>get away next time!”</p>
<p>“What — <em> hff </em> — was — <em> hff </em> — <em> that?!"</em> Ruby gasps out, and the geomancer jumps in alarm and runs over to steady her.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry you were caught up in this arrest!” the geomancer cries. “Are you well? Do I need to take you to see a healer? The Schnee coven has fine witches, I can contact them right now!”</p>
<p>“You, uh, have...a thing,” Ruby manages to say, pointing at the claws still stuck in the girl’s throat.</p>
<p>“Oh!” She looks down, frowns, and grabs the claws with one hand, yanking them out and throwing them to the ground. “How embarrassing!”</p>
<p>“...Who <em> are </em>you?” Ruby asks, her breathing finally steady. </p>
<p>“My name is Penny. What’s yours?” Penny sticks out a hand, and Ruby reaches out hesitantly to shake it. As soon as they touch, she feels a jolt — she feels <em> Penny, </em>as though she’s shaping modeling clay, feeling the strength that it will hold once it’s been fired. Penny beams. “You are very turbulent!” she says, and Ruby’s cheeks flush. Right. Links are a two-way street between sorcerers. </p>
<p>Ruby snatches her hand away. “I, um, I’m Ruby. Ruby Rose.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Rose. Please excuse me for a moment.” Penny reaches into a pocket on her dress and withdraws a small, rough crystal, reciting an incantation. The crystal glows bright blue, and Penny holds it to her mouth. “Ms. Schnee? The situation is safe to approach. We have two incapacitated suspects.”</p>
<p>“We?” the crystal asks.</p>
<p>“An upstanding citizen came to my aid during the attempted arrest. Her name is Ruby Rose, and she is an aeromancer! Isn’t that wonderful?”</p>
<p>“...I’ll be right there, Penny. Did you get Torchwick?”</p>
<p>“Negative, ma’am. A strange woman came to his aid and distracted me long enough for him to make an escape, and Ruby is clearly too injured to assist in a manhunt right now.”</p>
<p>“We have spotters all over the area. If they’re here, we’ll get them. Should I bring a healer?”</p>
<p>“Just winded!” Ruby shouts, still feeling flushed and flustered. “N-no need!”</p>
<p>“Torchwick’s partner landed on her from the rooftops,” Penny adds helpfully.</p>
<p>“I’m bringing a healer.”</p>
<p>“She was really little!” Ruby insists. “It’s — I’m fine, really!” Even if the adrenaline is starting to wear off and it kind of hurts to breathe in.</p>
<p>“Just stay put, we’ll have people there to help you soon.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s tempted to argue again, but she can’t get another word out before Penny says, “Affirmative, ma’am! We will keep an eye on Torchwick’s associates.” She puts the crystal back in her pocket and places her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “Are you well?”</p>
<p>“Why are you asking <em>me?</em>” Ruby asks, staring at Penny’s throat. “You — you got stabbed! Right in the neck!”</p>
<p>“Oh! I suppose that would be rather alarming.” Penny smiles, then lifts her bangs up off of her forehead. A blue, glowing rune is engraved there, a circle with a line running from the bottom to the center. “I am a golem! I am in no danger from such an attack.”</p>
<p>“A golem?!” Ruby gasps. </p>
<p>“Is...is that bad?” Penny asks, frowning.</p>
<p>“It’s <em> awesome</em>!” Ruby cries, bouncing in Penny’s grasp before she winces with a jab of pain in her sternum. “Ow. But seriously, that’s so cool! I didn’t know anyone managed to actually make a golem!”</p>
<p>“I think it is fantastic as well,” Penny says, her face softening. “Are you sure you’re not hurt, though?”</p>
<p>“I...it kind of...hurts to breathe?”</p>
<p>“It’s likely she bruised or fractured your collarbone when she jumped on you!” Penny says with a gasp. “Please, at least sit down, do not over-exert yourself! Your bones are awfully fragile.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sitting down sounds good,” Ruby agrees, dropping to the ground and putting a hand on her chest, trying to breathe shallowly. Penny nods at her, then turns, raising her arms and dangling her fingers like she’s putting on a puppet show. The scattered cobblestones across the street rise into the air, then slot back into the places where Torchwick’s attacks had blown holes in the ground. Ruby watches her work, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>Sorcery is <em> so </em>cool.</p>
<p>She wonders what she and Penny might have been able to do if they’d linked up during the fight. Maybe they could’ve made a sandstorm to pin Torchwick down behind that crate? Or maybe—</p>
<p>Approaching footsteps break her out of her thoughts, and she looks around to find a small squad of people coming out from an alley. The woman at the front draws her eye first, tall with white hair and dark eyebrows, wearing white-and-blue robes. She approaches Penny first, while some of the other witches start looking over the crime scene, unfolding stretchers to carry the two thugs away. </p>
<p>As Penny starts to explain how the battle happened, a young man with neatly cropped hair kneels down in front of Ruby, looking her up and down with bright blue eyes. “Hey, I’m Clover. What’s the damage?” he asks, starting to reach into his witch’s bag.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Ruby says, swallowing. “Penny said she thought my collarbone might be bruised or...or fractured. It hurts to breathe.”</p>
<p>Clover nods at her, taking out his chalk. “Lie on your back with your hands crossed over your chest, please.”</p>
<p>Ruby follows his instructions, turning her head to watch him etch a small circle around her body, filling it with runes and small offerings of gems and herbs she doesn’t recognize. </p>
<p>“All right, you’re gonna wanna cough really badly, but hold it in, okay? I’m gonna blow this in your face at the end of the spell, and you have to inhale it,” Clover says, crouching over her and uncapping a vial of greenish powder, emptying it into his hands.</p>
<p>“Cohm can be picky about this stuff. If we fail the ritual, though, don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of supplies right here in my bag,” he assures her, patting the bag in question.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Ruby says weakly, turning her eyes up to the sky again. </p>
<p>Clover pauses before starting the ritual, reaching into his pocket and flipping a coin, catching it with the same hand. “Under Chance’s gaze. Here we go,” he says with a grin after viewing the result, stuffing the coin back into his pocket and stepping back to stand at Ruby’s feet. He doesn’t even check the spellbook at his hip as he speaks his incantation, finishing by giving a mighty blow to the herbs in his hand.</p>
<p>They tickle Ruby’s nose as they fall around her, and when she breathes in, they burn at the back of her throat. But she holds herself steady, and after a moment, the gems surrounding her <em> pop </em>and crumble into coal, chalk dust flying into the air, the herbs burning up into nothing. She takes in a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Great job, kid, you’re a natural,” Clover says, offering a hand to help her up. Ruby takes it gratefully, amazed at how much easier it seems to breathe and move. </p>
<p>“I’ve never done that before,” Ruby admits.</p>
<p>“Good thing, too! Nobody wants to see the healer,” Clover says with a smile. </p>
<p>“Clover, could you check over this circle?” another witch calls from near the crate. “I can’t quite figure out what they were trying to cast here.”</p>
<p>“Duty calls,” Clover says, sauntering off as the tall woman turns to Ruby.</p>
<p>“Ruby Rose, was it?” she asks, holding out a hand. “Winter Schnee. Penny tells me you showed great bravery in intervening when you did.”</p>
<p>Ruby hesitantly shakes her hand. “I just did what seemed right. I didn’t know Penny was a—” Ruby spots Penny frantically gesturing in the background, pointing at her rune in ways that very clearly mean <em> do not tell her</em>, “A geomancer!” Ruby finishes quickly. </p>
<p>“She’s one of our finest,” Winter says, looking back at Penny affectionately. “You wouldn’t happen to be the daughter of Summer Rose, would you?”</p>
<p>“Um...yeah? That’s me.” Ruby shuffles back uncomfortably. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You do your name justice,” Winter says firmly. “I’ll be sure to mention you in my report to the Magister.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Ruby deflects, blushing. “I’m — I’m nobody, really.”</p>
<p>“A strange thing to hear, from someone with a name like yours.” Winter looks her up and down. “I wish to thank you properly, and it will be done. I’ll make sure you’ll receive a small reward for your work, and a good word with the Guardian — assuming you’re not yet with the Core?”</p>
<p>“I’m going in a couple years,” Ruby says with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we could...speed that along? You’ve clearly been developing your talent.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have it, what else should I do with it?” Ruby says with a chuckle. “Oh, but you don’t need to mention me to Chloe! She knows me already.”</p>
<p>“Hm… of course she does.” Winter clears her throat. “I assume you have questions about what you saw. I’ll get to the answers: Roman Torchwick is a criminal associated with underground cursing covens we’ve been tracking throughout Citadel. They’ve been stealing gems for their illegal activities for some time, but our average guardsmen are proving too easily bought or too easily beaten to deal with his...<em> unusual </em> combat technique.”</p>
<p>“What was he doing?” Ruby asks. “He had these gloves…”</p>
<p>“He’s a practicing war witch; an old art from before the Core was established and the Witchdom had loyal sorcerers serving it. We had to prove ourselves capable of defending against the Wilds actively, and so we designed ways to use formal magic in combat. It’s terribly inefficient, of course, but very...flashy, as you saw.” Winter curls her mouth. “As for the woman who attacked you...it may prove that Roman has other allies. What Penny described to me sounds like Wilds magic—warlock magic—and that could mean much, much worse things than an active cursing coven.” Winter puts her hands behind her back. “Ruby Rose, you have my assurance as the master of this coven that we shall protect you and your family from any retaliation by Torchwick or his allies.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ruby says with a sigh. “But I don’t think he knew who I was at all.”</p>
<p>“That’s for the best. You don’t need to get caught up in this.” Winter looked to her witches, who were filing out of the street, heading towards whatever destination they had in mind for Torchwick’s goons. “It was good to meet you. Do you require an escort home?”</p>
<p>Ruby shakes her head. “No, I think I can fly home now, it won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>“Clover always does exceptional spellwork,” Winter says, then turns to Penny. “Penny? It’s time we get moving, come along.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Ruby cries out. “Is Penny going to the Core, too? We’d make great teammates!”</p>
<p>“I would <em> love </em>to!” Penny says, grinning. </p>
<p>Winter stiffens. “Penny...has other duties, I’m afraid. The Core isn’t the place for her.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Ruby says, slumping down. “Well...I’m sure I’ll see you around, Penny!”</p>
<p>“I would like that,” Penny says with a smile.</p>
<p>Ruby steps back from them, forming a vortex around her body. With a wave, she calls, “Take care, friend!” and rockets up into the Citadel sky, hovering just under the blue sparkles of the ward dome. As she spots her home in the distance and starts making her way there, a thought comes to mind.</p>
<p>She’s going to have a <em> lot </em> to explain to her father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sand/Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake huddles by the dying fire, knees drawn up to her chest. Nora and Ren have retired to their own tent, and though Blake’s been sharing it on their way in from the Wilds, it feels wrong to be in there while both of them are sleeping. There had always been someone on watch in the Sunless Forest; charms or not, sleeping prey was tempting to Wilds creatures, and one had to be careful. Now it’s just Blake, alone, staring into the flames. For the first time in her life, she knows that she’s not surrounded by an invisible force, aching to get inside of her mind and body, twisting her into a monster.</p><p>She’d hoped it would feel more comforting than this.</p><p>The sorcerers they had stumbled into, Yang and Qrow, aren't yet asleep. Blake’s sure of that. Yang’s silhouette in her tent tosses and turns, and Qrow sits up on his bedroll, a gem glowing on his necklace, lighting the book in his hands. Seeing a small bit of magic done so casually like that unnerves Blake. Warlocks, even her parents, hold tight control of their powers, using them only when needed due to the price they paid. But apparently, in the Witchdom, everyone has little spells and trinkets they can use, without even a thought given to the pieces of their souls they give up to their gods with every incantation.</p><p>Blake shakes her head. She made her choice. This is the only place she’s safe. Whatever else she does doesn’t matter, as long as she’s not with Salem — even if it meant leaving Ilia to take the fall in her place.</p><p>She touches two fingers to her lips. That last, desperate kiss they’d shared lingers on them still, stinging with so many regrets and could-have-beens. </p><p>Yang grunts with annoyance and stands up, opening the flap to her tent and stepping out towards the fire. Blake shrinks away from her as she sits down at the fire, raising a hand to it and making it flare up. “Handy, right?” she says, tossing a small smile Blake’s way.</p><p>“Yeah,” Blake breathes. “Must be nice.”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sure having earth on your side is nice, too. Never met a geomancer before,” Yang says idly, leaning back on her hands and looking up into the clear skies. Blake follows her gaze, finding so many stars again that she’s shocked she didn’t notice before. All her life there had been a thick, impenetrable canopy above her, the wild growth of the Sunless Forest. She’d first seen these in Nora and Ren’s camp, so far away now, but she hadn’t taken the time to appreciate them.</p><p>“So...can’t sleep?” Yang asks, jolting Blake out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Uh — yeah,” Blake admits. “It’s been a...long journey.”</p><p>“I bet. Man, crossing the Wilds, just the three of you...I was only in them for a few minutes today and I could feel them trying to eat me, even with my charm on.” Yang looks curiously at Blake, and she feels a bit like she’s being sliced open with a butcher’s knife. “So how’d you end up with them?”</p><p>“I — I mean, we’re all part of the same tribe,” Blake lies. Titans, she’s not good at this, because Yang just snorts.</p><p>“Okay. What’s your tribe’s name?” she asks with a smirk.</p><p>“I — Oni...yuri?” Blake winces at herself. Brilliant, Blake.</p><p>“Uh huh. Blake, you’re wearing boots.”</p><p>“Huh?” Blake looks down at the shoes she’s wearing, then realizes Nora and Ren hadn’t been wearing such things at all. She’d assumed they just couldn’t make them out there on their own, but — </p><p>“Druids don’t wear shoes, dude. Something about Fortan wanting them to be able to fully feel both the pure and the corrupt under their feet, or...something. Plus, you know them, the covenant makes their skin tougher and they heal faster.”</p><p>Blake puts a hand over her face. “Oh, gods, I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“And if I figured it out, you know my uncle knows too,” Yang adds. “So, let’s try again. You’re a sorcerer, and sorcerers aren’t born to wildlings, so...you one of Salem’s?”</p><p>Blake bristles at the name, images of Sienna’s body crumbling to dust flashing in front of her eyes. “You know about her?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah. My uncle used to be one of hers, but he joined up with the Witchdom a long time ago. Is that what happened with you?”</p><p>Blake’s shaking. How had Yang managed to do this? To just tear her apart within a few minutes of conversation? “Something like that,” she admits at last. “She was about to give me the gift, and then...something else got to me first. Another god, I think, but it sounded like many voices. They told me to stay quiet, to not let her know. It might’ve saved my life. She has this...power, over the corruption, she can use it to know things about people, and if she’d touched me…”</p><p>Yang whistles lowly. “Wow. Listen, I get why you didn’t think you could trust us, but...like I said, my uncle knows what you’re going through. And today was...pretty tough, for me, too. I got in a fight with three of Salem’s sorcerers, in that lodge back there,” she says, pointing a thumb behind her at the charred ruins of a wooden building. </p><p>“You beat <em> three </em>of them?” Blake asks, her eyes widening. </p><p>“Yeah, my dad’s been training me since I got my sign...and I think I got lucky, honestly.”</p><p>“Wow.” Blake looks down at her feet. “I...I’m sorry I lied. I didn’t know what else to do. I guess I’m really lucky I ran into you two, of all people.”</p><p>“Maybe it was Fate,” Yang says with a shrug. </p><p>“My parents said never to trust in luck,” Blake says, feeling a hollow in her stomach. </p><p>“No, Fate, as in, the goddess,” Yang clarifies. “She can adjust things, in little ways. Maybe she made sure to time it just right for us.”</p><p>Blake looks over at Yang, feeling...something. That same strange, warm sense she’d felt when they first linked hands at the edges of the wards, when Yang brought her into safety. It hadn’t felt like that with Ren or Nora, when they linked their elemental powers together. She shakes her head and looks away.</p><p><em> Stupid</em>.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of her,” Blake says, swallowing. “She sounds...shifty.”</p><p>Yang laughs. “Yeah, I guess you don’t know much about the new gods, huh? But most people think she’s on our side. Or at least that she likes it when we give her power, so she wants to keep us around.”</p><p>“How are you okay with that?” Blake asks, meeting Yang’s eyes again.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Giving these...these beings that you can’t see, that don’t talk to you unless they want something, that demand a piece of your soul in exchange for power, to protect you all?” Blake asks. “Out in the Wilds...you know exactly who’s protecting you. Your warlock leads you, shields you from the dangers, at the cost of their own life, needing to stay strong so they don’t get taken. What do the gods risk at all, when you worship them?”</p><p>“I...never really thought of it that way, to be honest,” Yang admits. “It’s just how things are done here. And the whole, trading pieces of our souls, thing...we’re always generating more of our own little magic. It’s not a big deal unless you cast a lot for only one god, then they might try to take you, but…” Yang gestures at the Sunless Forest. “You’re telling me you think it’s better out there?”</p><p>“No, I just…” Blake sighs. “I don’t know. My parents were our warlocks, before...before the Wilds suddenly took them, in the night. I could always rely on them.”</p><p>“Huh. You know, warlocks don’t exactly have a good reputation here,” Yang points out. “Aren’t they supposed to be spooky black-eyed creeps who sacrifice kids to the Wilds and like...eat babies or something?”</p><p>Blake laughs. “Well, maybe not that last part. Usually. My parents were good to us. We were careful, and cautious, and—” She swallows. “And maybe that’s...why. Why we lost them.” She shudders. “I learned a lot about the Wilds, all of a sudden, when I met Salem. I could feel that they’re more than I ever thought. When you grow up there, you just think it’s how the world is. It’s strange to be...somewhere they’re not. Where they can’t get you.” She huffs out a sigh, sniffing. </p><p>“Hey, you need anything?” Yang asks, shifting her position, and when Blake looks into those violet eyes she feels a shiver run through her. How? How can Yang <em> be </em> like this? It feels downright unreal.</p><p>“I...no, I’m — I’m okay.”</p><p>Yang bites her lip. “If you’re sure. Uh...do you have a tent? Or anything?”</p><p>Blake shakes her head. “I ran with nothing. I’ve been sharing Ren and Nora’s tent, but one of them was always on watch.”</p><p>“Is that why you can’t sleep?”</p><p>“...One of the reasons.”</p><p>“Well...you can sleep in mine?” Yang offers. “Promise I’m not a snorer! That’s my sister.”</p><p>Blake feels her heart pounding in her chest. This feels...it’s obviously the best solution, and it’s better than sleeping with a couple, or Qrow, since the man absolutely reeks of alcohol, as accommodating as he’s been. But Yang is... strangely off-balancing, for Blake.</p><p>“You don’t have to!” Yang says, putting her hands up. “Sorry, just...slipped out. Seemed like a good idea.”</p><p>“No, no, sorry,” Blake stammers. “I — there’s a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“I know how you feel,” Yang says softly, standing up. “I honestly just came out here because figuring you out was the only thing on my mind that I thought I might actually be able to resolve. I think I’ll try and sleep again. You coming?”</p><p>She extends a hand to Blake, and Blake breathes out. It’s not a big deal. She is starting to feel her eyelids growing heavy. As she takes Yang’s hand, she feels that jolt again, that sense of something deeper, beyond an ordinary sorcerer’s link — like she can feel the fire within Yang, and it’s not a raging inferno, but a warm hearth, offering shelter. Ren feels solid and silent as stone, and Nora’s a whirling hurricane of wind, but this — this is so, <em> so </em> different. </p><p>She’s so focused on the sensation that she barely registers being pulled to her feet, and doesn’t let go of Yang’s hand once they’re up. She finds herself staring down at that hand, slowly raising her gaze to Yang’s eyes. Blake suddenly jumps back, realizing where she is, what she’s doing, memories of Ilia and Adam swirling in the fog in her brain.</p><p>“S-sorry! Didn’t mean to, like — um,” Yang stammers, her cheeks flushing pink. </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine,” Blake insists, blushing to match her. “I just...I’ve never linked with anyone but Nora and Ren before, and you feel…”</p><p>“Different,” Yang breathes. </p><p>“Yeah.” Blake swallows. “Yang...thank you. For talking to me. You’re...not what I would expect, for a witch.”</p><p>“Ha!” Yang snorts, covering her mouth. “I’m no witch, Blake, trust me. <em>Way</em> too formal and stuffy for me.”</p><p>Blake blinks. “Huh? Aren’t you all witches? Isn’t this the Witchdom?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re not, like, all career witches. Just about everybody knows a couple spells, sure, but it’s kinda like... calling everybody who can roast meat over a fire a cook, you know?” Yang smiles, relaxing now that the subject’s been changed from...whatever that was. “Man, you’ve got a lot to learn. Lucky we’ve still got a ways to go before you have to get all official with anyone, right?”</p><p>“Yeah... lucky. Or Fate, I guess,” Blake says with a soft smile. She follows Yang as she heads for the tent, and Yang holds it open for her before squelching the fire with a wave of her hand and crawling in after her. She lights a tiny flame on the tip of one finger to help Blake see, and she’s grateful that Yang apparently invested in a pretty sizeable bedroll. There’s enough room for both of them, if only barely, and the blanket feels warm and comforting after so long out in the dark. As Yang snuffs out her light and crawls in beside her, Blake feels her heart start pounding again. This is much too much, <em> much </em> too fast. </p><p>But she finds herself wanting to reach out, anyway; her hand is drawn to Yang’s by some sort of...gravity. She’s still not quite used to what Ren called “the sorcerer’s primal sense,” the extra perception of magical fields that sorcerers were granted when they got their signs, but she suspects that must be it. Yang, on her stomach, reaches up and takes Blake’s hand as it lays between them, and Blake sighs in relief. She must feel it too. </p><p>The fire within Yang keeps Blake warm that night. For once, she truly rests.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yang wakes with her hand still in Blake’s, that same sense of gently shifting sand soothing her even as she gulps and considers what all of <em> that </em> was last night. She knows the link feels good for Blake, too — that much was clear last night — but she doesn’t know <em> why</em>, and that makes her anxious. She carefully withdraws her hand, and Blake withdraws into herself immediately, but doesn’t wake. Yang sneaks out of the tent, and as she’s putting her shoes on and approaching the fire, she finds Qrow standing out there, staring into the renewed flames.</p><p>“I see you’ve got your old man’s type as well as his element,” he says with a smirk, his eyes meeting Yang’s. “Shoulda figured.”</p><p>“W-what are you talking about?” Yang asks, stepping back from him with heat in her cheeks.</p><p>“Mysterious, dark-haired wildling geomancers. Really specific type, I might add,” Qrow explains, pointing at Blake’s sleeping form within the tent. </p><p>“I’m not — shut up,” Yang mutters, putting a hand out and making the fire flare up in the frosty autumn morning. </p><p>Qrow laughs softly to himself. “So... did you feel it?”</p><p>“Feel what?” </p><p>“There’s a reason most sorcerers end up married to other sorcerers,” Qrow says with a roll of his eyes. “Some romantic types call it a soulmate. Me, I say it’s just what happens when you link your personal magic to someone else and you’re both into each other.”</p><p>Yang blushes and looks down, feeling completely and utterly trapped by her annoyingly observant uncle. “Yeah. I felt it.”</p><p>“Looked like it when you first brought her into the wards. Never experienced it myself,” Qrow says. “Guess I’m not the type. But Raven, Tai, and Summer? I could feel it if I linked with two or three of ‘em. Made me feel a little more at home... ‘till Raven disappeared, of course. Probably what made us so effective in the field.” </p><p>“Do we have to talk about this now?” Yang hisses, looking around the campsite.</p><p>“What, you embarrassed? Don’t worry, kid, their first sleep inside the wards is gonna be deep and long,” Qrow assures her. “It’s such a common thing that Hei’s dad warned me about it when he first smuggled me in. <em>Don’t sleep in any barns, kid,</em>” he says, putting on a voice that Yang has absolutely no frame of reference for. He cocks his head at her. “So, did she tell you she’s one of Salem’s yet?”</p><p>Yang nods. “Not exactly like you and mom, though. She said something else gave her her sign right before Salem touched her.”</p><p>“Progenitor stepped in, huh? I’d say I don’t believe that for a second, but they’ve been getting awful hands-on lately, and she wouldn’t know enough to make up a story like that. Makes me nervous,” Qrow comments. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When the gods start being <em> that </em> direct, it means they’re using some of the power we gave them for stuff other than the rituals we design. It means they’ve got a plan of action...or they’re scared of something. Never a good sign when Fate starts yammering in all the Oracles’ ears without prompting, you know?” Qrow sighs, taking out the flask from his jacket and uncorking it, before tapping a finger against the side. “Right. Empty.” He points a thumb behind him. “Hey, wanna go into town and grab some breakfast for the sleeping beauty?”</p><p>“Qrow,” Yang warns.</p><p>“I’m an <em> uncle</em>, that means I get to tease. What else is the position good for?” Qrow asks, flashing her a smile. “Besides, I doubt you wanna run out and catch Wilds meat again.” Qrow scans the horizon beyond the camp, staring into the small, uncorrupted forest that separates the lodge from the nearby town. “We could try catching some birds, if you’re up for that.”</p><p>“Ren and Nora are druids,” Yang points out. “I’m sure they didn’t keep vegetarian when they were out in the Wilds, but I bet they wanna get to keeping the covenant now that they can.”</p><p>“Oh, my blockhead of a niece finally thinks with her head instead of her fists. Truly, it’s a strange day in the Witchdom.” Qrow stows his flask. “C’mon. Town’s not too far, we can be back by the time they’re up.”</p><p>Yang shrugs and follows him into the woods, casting a glance behind her and reminding herself that there’s no need for a watch inside the wards, that the three sorcerers can handle themselves even if something does happen. As Qrow finds the path through the woods, he pulls out a small crystal ball from his bag, reciting an incantation as he walks. Fog swirls within the crystal, and in a few moments, Taiyang’s face appears inside of it, looking haggard, his beard and hair unkempt, circles under his eyes. Yang winces at the sight.</p><p>“Qrow! Where on Earth have you been?” Tai asks. “Chloe says you just vanished from the Core without even saying where—”</p><p>“I’ve been after your wayward daughter, Tai,” Qrow interrupts, holding the crystal away from his body so that Tai’s looking directly at Yang. She shrinks away from the gasp that follows.</p><p>“Yang!” Tai exclaims, his face growing larger in the crystal. “Gods, are you okay? Where did <em> you </em>go?”</p><p>“You happen to remember the night I got wasted and busted into your house to whine about my sister?” Qrow asks. “Well, turns out Yang here overheard, and decided to take matters into her own hands. She got a live-fire practice run of being a Core sorcerer.”</p><p>Yang just withers, only barely keeping pace with Qrow. “Yang, what do you say?” Qrow asks, shooting her a glare.</p><p>“I’m...I’m really sorry, Dad. I screwed up.” Yang hugs herself. “I thought I could handle it.”</p><p>Tai shudders, putting his hands over his face and sliding them down before speaking again. “Are you okay?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, she is,” Qrow says with a dark chuckle. “I barely had to help her at all. She took down two of Salem’s sorcerers before I showed up and got the third.”</p><p>Tai lets out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know if I should be proud or <em> really </em>angry.”</p><p>“You could try both. I have, and it’s working out great for our relationship so far,” Qrow suggests.</p><p>“I’m okay, Dad. Sort of,” Yang mumbles. “Is Ruby around?”</p><p>“She’s still asleep — she had a pretty hard night. I’ll make sure she gives Qrow a call when she’s up, she’s been worried sick about you,” Tai says with a note of acid in his tone. “I’m just...I’m really glad you’re safe. But this is <em>exactly </em>why I didn’t tell you everything about Raven, you know. You have to get a handle on that temper of yours or the Core will never let you out into the field where you could be a danger.” Tai sighs. “I’m guessing Qrow told you about his past, right?”</p><p>Yang nods. “Mm-hm.”</p><p>“Great. I’m tired of keeping secrets for Ironwood,” Tai says bitterly. </p><p>“At least he’s on the way out, but if Jacques Schnee gets in the Magister’s office I might just accidentally boil his blood one day,” Qrow says with a chuckle. “Oh, and, uh... another thing happened.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“After we were done cleaning up Yang’s mess, three kids came out of the Sunless Forest,” Qrow explains. “Two druids and a Salem runaway. All sorcerers, too. We’re bringing them back to Citadel to see if they can get a place in the Core.” </p><p>“...Can you go anywhere without adopting a teenager or two, Qrow?” Tai says with a weary smile. </p><p>“Hey! Chloe put the Schnee kid on my desk, that wasn’t <em>my</em> idea.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“And your kids are my nieces. Duh.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Shut up, Tai.”</p><p>Tai raises his hands in surrender. “All right, all right. Bring back Yang safe, okay? And these other three. Chloe would love to have them, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s got a soft heart for the orphans and the weirdos, all right.”</p><p>“Says the orphan and the weirdo.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Qrow looks up, spotting the small village within the trees. “Catchya later, Tai. We’ve got some shopping to do.”</p><p>“All right. Take care of yourselves out there. And Yang?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Yang asks carefully.</p><p>“We’ll talk more once you’re home, but... it was really good to see you.” </p><p>The fog fills the crystal entirely again, and Qrow stows it in his bag before stretching. “All right. So, how much money you got left?”</p><p>“...not a ton,” Yang admits. “Mostly I’ve been hunting for myself. Easy to cook for one when you’re a pyromancer.”</p><p>“Lucky. All I get to do is boil things.” Qrow cracks his neck. “Well, good for you that my fancy Core Specialist title gets me a hefty paycheck. Let’s get some hot food for us, and road food for our friends back at camp, huh?”</p><p>Yang follows her uncle as he flits about the village from shop to shop, and luckily for her they barely seem to notice her at all, too distracted by her uncle’s Core uniform and the rune patch sewn on his shoulder. He tells the people who ask their fake story for what happened to Vale Lodge — random contraction of the wards, Hei’s own fault for building it so close, probably happened in the night, all that. He lies so smoothly and easily that it unnerves Yang, and she realizes he’s probably been lying like this for his whole life. </p><p>They eat their breakfast at a local sorcerer’s home — someone Qrow seems to know, of course — and buy the rest of their supplies, filling their bags with travel bread, jerky, and dried fruits. Yang’s bag hasn’t been this full since she first stole all the supplies she could carry from her dad’s house. As they set back out towards camp, someone shouts from inside Qrow’s bag, and he winces.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Yang asks as they start back through the forest.</p><p>“A probably unhappy student of mine,” Qrow says, scratching the back of his neck. “Guess I haven’t mentioned her to you yet.”</p><p>“The ‘Schnee kid,’ I take it?” Yang asks with a smirk.</p><p>“Yep, that’s the one.” He pulls the crystal ball from his bag and gives it a little wave. “Hey, Weiss.”</p><p>The girl in the crystal has a pretty incredible frown on her pale face, blue eyes narrowed in haughty irritation, white hair pulled off to the side in a long ponytail. “Hey?” she repeats. “Hey? That’s all you’ve got to say? <em> Hey? </em>Do you know how much I had to beg the Guardian to use her crystal to—”</p><p>“Gods, have you been annoying Chloe again?” Qrow asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know she’s gonna get you back for that, kid.” </p><p>“She already did,” Weiss seethes through grit teeth. </p><p>“Oh, this’ll be good.”</p><p>“Can you act like an adult for <em> once?</em>” Weiss begs. </p><p>“You’re one to talk. Look, it was a family matter I had to take care of, okay? You’re doing great with your training. Hell, I was gonna ask Chloe to put you up for squad assignment soon,” Qrow explains. “So what’s she got you doing without me around?”</p><p>“She's giving me a student.”</p><p>Qrow pauses for a second, then stops in his tracks, breaking down with laughter.</p><p>“It’s not funny!” Weiss insists, putting on a pout. “And who’s <em> that? </em>”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. Weiss, this is my niece, Yang. Had to pull her out of a scrap. I’ll tell you all the details some other time. Yang, this is my trainee, a snot-nosed brat who grew up rich and won’t let anyone forget it.”</p><p>“Hey!” Weiss objects.</p><p>“‘Sup, Weiss. Can’t say I envy you having Qrow for a teacher,” Yang says, elbowing her uncle. </p><p>“Right? And for your information, I may have grown up rich, but I’m just as poor as anybody else in the Core,” Weiss says, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Yeah. Chloe’s got a soft spot for runaways, too,” Qrow comments. “Look, Weiss — I know I took off without saying anything, but I figured out where Yang was in the middle of the night and I was too crazy to think too much about it. I think training some new kid might do you some good. Teach you a spirit of cooperation, or whatever.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“No buts. Chloe knows what she’s doing and I trust her. Whoever this new blood is, you gotta learn to be a patient teacher so you can be a patient teammate later. Got it?”</p><p>Weiss sighs. “Fine. But next time tell me if you’re going to just...leave me.”</p><p>“You’re a big girl, Weiss, and you know I’m no model citizen.”</p><p>“That’s <em> not </em>reassuring.”</p><p>“The truth rarely is.” Qrow looked up from the crystal. “We’re back at our camp now, so I’m gonna have to cut this short. I’ll see you in about two weeks, all right?”</p><p>“...fine. But if my new student ends up drowned before you get back I’m blaming you.”</p><p>“Duly noted, ice queen,” Qrow says with a laugh. “Good luck with the squirt.”</p><p>“That’s the most disgusting way I’ve ever heard anyone refer to a budding aquamancer.”</p><p>“Got it, <em> squirt</em>, foggin’ up now.” Qrow makes an X on the surface of the crystal ball and returns it to dormancy before putting it away in his pack. </p><p>“You really have a way with kids... can’t imagine why you never had any of your own,” Yang remarks, elbowing Qrow.</p><p>“Ha ha. You’re lucky, y’know. If it was physically possible you can bet you’d have another little Branwen sibling with the way your dad acts,” Qrow shoots back.</p><p>Yang takes a second to understand the implications of what he just said and blanches. “Qrow! Gross! Ew! <em> Gross</em>!”</p><p>Qrow cackles. “Hey, you’re the one who started poking into my past, time it pokes back.” </p><p>“I didn’t need to know this!”</p><p>“Nope, you didn’t, but it was the funniest possible time to reveal it, so out it went.” Qrow peers around the camp. “Damn, they really are still sleeping, huh?”</p><p>In response, Ren emerges from his tent, stretching out his arms. “Good morning,” he offers softly with a slight bow. Before Yang or Qrow can respond, Nora leaps out from behind him and asks, “Is there food?”</p><p>“Smelled it, did ya?” Qrow asks, reaching into his pack. “Here. Try something that’s never known the Wilds and see how it suits you.” He offers her a fresh apple and a small square of travel bread, which she swipes immediately. </p><p>She takes a huge bite while Ren steps forward to take his own ration, and moans approvingly. “I didn’t know anything could taste this good,” she says, spraying crumbs everywhere. “By the gods…try some, Ren!”</p><p>Ren chuckles and takes a bite, closing his eyes to take in the flavor. “Thank you so much,” he says, looking to Qrow. “You’ve shown us so much kindness when you had no reason to.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m a Core member, and Yang’s gonna be one soon. It would make us look bad if I just let you three wander around the Witchdom with no guide and no help, right?” Qrow smirks at them. “Believe me, I know what it’s like to get your first taste of real food. Everything in the Wilds has that same harsh tang.” He looks over to Yang’s tent, then to Yang herself. “Go see if she’s up, give her some food, and let’s get ready to pack up. Got a long walk ahead of us.”</p><p>Yang nods and carefully enters her tent, seeing Blake in much the same position Yang had left her in, still curled in on herself. She twitches in her sleep, her face twisting, her breath coming fast and harsh. </p><p>“Blake?” she asks, gently touching Blake’s shoulder. Blake’s eyes snap open and she leaps up, a fist aimed at Yang’s face as Yang jumps back and puts her hands up. “Whoa, whoa!” she stammers. “It’s just me!”</p><p>Blake blinks a few times, her chest heaving up and down. Yang hesitantly reaches out a hand, and Blake takes a moment before meeting it with one of her own, and visibly relaxes. The soft shuffle of sifting sand murmurs quietly in Yang’s ears as Blake rubs her eyes.</p><p>“S-sorry,” she says, looking away and settling back onto the floor. “Didn’t...know where I was at first.”</p><p>“Bad dreams?” Yang asks quietly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Blake pulls her hand back and hugs herself. “Pretty bad.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I might have something to cheer you up, though,” Yang says, rummaging in her pack. Blake’s eyes go wide as Yang unwraps some of the salted pork she packed, and she takes it as soon as it’s offered, tearing into the piece with her teeth. </p><p>Yang giggles. “You guys are going nuts over this stuff,” she comments. Blake stops mid-meal, swallowing before meeting Yang’s eyes.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, smiling faintly. “It’s...<em> really </em>good.”</p><p>“It better be! The trip to get it ended up with my <em> maternal </em>uncle telling me he’s slept with my dad, so I was questioning my like, entire life for a minute there.”</p><p>Blake chuckles. “It sounds like a harrowing experience.”</p><p>“It was! I’ve never spent this much time alone with him before and I’m starting to see why.” Yang leans back on her hands. “You doing okay, though?”</p><p>Blake takes another bite and swallows before answering. “I...yeah. I think so.” She sighs. “So do all sorcerers become warriors, among your people?”</p><p>“I mean... we don’t technically <em> have </em>to, but it’s a pretty expected thing, nowadays. We used to be thrown into the Core to keep us contained, but the Guardian put a stop to that when she came to power.” Yang digs in her pack and takes out a bit of the travel bread for herself, idly munching while thinking. “She made it so that if you join the Core, you get food, shelter, and medical care. No questions asked, no charge. It’s a place any sorcerer can go to make a fresh start, if we choose the life.”</p><p>“And you’re choosing it?” Blake asks.</p><p>“Well, yeah! My moms and my dad were all Core sorcerers. Pretty much born to it. I could, like, go be a witch, or run a shop, work on a farm, private security...but when I can shoot fire from my hands? I don’t see any reason not to use that to burn monsters and expand the Witchdom,” Yang says proudly. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“You make it sound so noble,” Blake says, looking away. “I just...want to make sure I’d be doing the right thing, joining up. That I could fight against what I ran from, some day. Running...didn’t feel too good.”</p><p>“You’re in the right place,” Yang assures her, reaching out and patting her knee. “Trust me, the food’s just the first thing you’re gonna love about the Witchdom. You’ve got so much to see!” </p><p>Blake looks up at Yang over her food. She has such pretty golden eyes. “I’m...looking forward to it.”</p><p>“You sound real sure of that,” Yang says with a grin.</p><p>“Hey, I’m trying to give optimism a shot here, it might be the first time in my life. Cut me some slack.” Blake finishes off her salted pork with a satisfied sigh. </p><p>“Well, I promise: me and my family will make sure you’ve got a place here that you can be proud of,” Yang says, offering Blake a hand. </p><p>Blake takes it, their fingers interweaving. “I’ll hold you to that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice/Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss stalks back and forth in Qrow’s study, her hands fluttering nervously at her sides. Since the Primal Guardian — <em> Chloe, </em> Weiss reminds herself, though the habit of using a title died hard when it came to such a legendary figure — had told her to expect a new student this morning, she’d been on edge. Her eyes flit to the crystal ball still on Qrow’s desk, but she grimaces and turns away from it. While they’ve worked well together these past two years, Weiss had also learned <em> exactly </em> when she wasn’t welcome in his life, and this is definitely one of those times. His family is always a sore spot for him, which usually suits Weiss just fine, since they have that in common.</p><p>But still. To flee in the middle of the night and somehow get across the Witchdom to...wherever it was that would take a two-week walk to return from, was definitely beyond the usual Qrow antics. The most she usually expected out of him was to be deployed on recon or hungover when the time came for her lessons. The urge to call him again rings in her bones, but...she has to get better about that sort of pushing <em> someday. </em></p><p>A knock at the door disturbs her thoughts. She composes herself, puts her hands behind her back, and breathes out. “Come in,” she calls, ready to face the Guardian and whatever student she’d picked out.</p><p>But the woman who steps through the door takes her breath away.</p><p>She’s tall — <em> really </em>tall— with bright red hair streaming in a ponytail down to the small of her back. She’s not in a Core uniform, but she wears sorcerer’s garb; a sleeveless red tunic showing off her muscled arms, heavily pocketed trousers tied tight, and thick, strong boots, marked with the mud of the Marshlands. A javelin and shield are strapped to her back, as though she’s already ready for battle. Her deep green eyes look strangely uncertain as she peers at Weiss.</p><p>“Did I...find the right room?” she asks hesitantly. “I’m looking for the Guardian…” </p><p>Weiss withers. Of course this isn’t her student. She actually looks...well, competent and powerful. Chloe would never give her someone this easy to work with. “I’m afraid not,” Weiss says, clearing her throat. “B-but I can definitely help you find her room! I’m waiting on her myself, actually.”</p><p>The woman sighs in relief. “Oh, good, so she’s not just late to meet me outside. I thought I’d come in and find her office, but…”</p><p>“You’re not far off,” Weiss says, stepping up to her. “She’s...a busy woman. I’m sure she didn’t mean any offense. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you meeting her for?”</p><p>“Well…” The woman turns one shoulder to Weiss, and Weiss gasps aloud.</p><p>“You have two signs,” she says breathlessly. “Oh, wow.” She hesitantly reaches out two fingers to trace the runes, and though the woman’s cheeks turn red, she doesn’t object.</p><p><em> Azai and Kit, </em>Weiss notes. Fire and earth.</p><p>Then Weiss meets the woman’s eyes, and feels herself getting flustered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t introduce myself!” she says, snatching her hand away and trying to assume some kind of proper pose. “I’m Weiss Schnee, aquamancer training under specialist Qrow Branwen.”</p><p>“I’m Pyrrha Nikos,” the woman says with a slight bow. “If...if you hadn’t heard that, already.”</p><p>Weiss shakes her head. “No, I had no idea someone besides the Guardian with multiple signs even existed. I’ve been...pretty busy for a while.”</p><p>Pyrrha smiles gently at her. “Well... that’s a nice change. I kept getting stares when I was waiting outside.”</p><p>Weiss scoffs. “Military...<em>terrible</em> manners. The people in charge here don’t help.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Weiss steps around her and motions down the hall. “The Guardian is a great woman, but...I’ll warn you, she’s not exactly what you might expect from the stories. More...swear-y.”</p><p>Pyrrha giggles behind her hand as she follows Weiss. “I met her daughter after...after my signs showed up. She wasn’t swear-y at all! <em>Very </em>formal.”</p><p>“Dawn? I think she just acts that way to try and compensate for her mother,” Weiss says with a smile. “We commiserate, sometimes.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I apparently stumbled into the room of someone well-connected around here,” Pyrrha notes. </p><p>“I’ve been training under Qrow for just about two years, now, and he knows everyone around here and isn’t the most professional when it comes to separating work and friends,” Weiss says with a shrug. “I’m supposed to be put into a squad soon, but the Guardian has decided I should...mentor another student. I was waiting for her to bring me one when you came in.”</p><p>Pyrrha chuckles. “And here I am with two signs, <em> neither </em>of them water.”</p><p>“It just about matches my luck lately,” Weiss says with a weary sigh. “How <em> did </em>they show up, anyway?”</p><p>“...you first?” Pyrrha offers, visibly wincing.</p><p>“It was just after I’d undergone a future-telling ritual with an Oracle,” Weiss says, a hand going to her throat unconsciously. “She showed me three possible paths, and the one where I was a sorcerer was the least certain. But when I said that that was what I wanted...well, I almost drowned, but that’s when it came. I basically got myself immediately disowned by my family and...well, I’ve been here since.”</p><p>“Your family disowned you for becoming a sorcerer?”</p><p>“Well... it was more me yelling at my father that I’d always hated him and his stupid Consortium and it could all go rot in the Wilds for all I cared.”</p><p>Pyrrha laughs, and Weiss’ chest feels a little lighter. She has a nice laugh. “Weren’t you just saying something about nobody having proper manners?”</p><p>“I was mad!”</p><p>“It sure sounds like it. Are you...happy, here?”</p><p>Weiss purses her lips. “I—that’s a complicated question. I’m happy I’m here, and not at home, but...I’m not sure I’ve really found my path yet.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Pyrrha says, putting a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “Fate has a plan for all of us, right?”</p><p>Weiss lets out a short laugh. “If you asked the Oracle I know, she’d tell you that’s just what Fate wants us to think.”</p><p>Pyrrha laughs again. “Are you <em>trying </em>to show off how many important people you know?”</p><p>Weiss’ cheeks burn. “I — not on purpose! I swear! I’m just...making conversation!”</p><p>“It’s all right,” Pyrrha assures her. “I’m just...I’m not from Citadel. Where I come from, out west, it’s still pretty rural. Commander Price-Marsh coming to visit my hometown was a pretty big deal.”</p><p>“We haven’t expanded west in a while,” Weiss muses. “Why did she come out?”</p><p>Pyrrha clears her throat, but before she can answer they turn the corner and find themselves in front of the Guardian’s door, closed and even magically sealed with a white barrier. Before Weiss can express her irritation, a young blond man who she’d completely glanced over gasps aloud.</p><p>“Pyrrha Nikos?” he asks, his blue eyes going wide. “Wow, hey! I never thought I’d get to thank you in person!”</p><p>“Thank me?” Pyrrha asks, shrinking away from him.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m from Argus too!” He walks over and holds out a hand. “I’m Jaune, I was there when the wards failed!”</p><p>“They <em> failed? </em>” Weiss gasps. </p><p>“A...a blip,” Pyrrha explains, gently shaking Jaune’s hand. “We think there was a warlock community near us, holding onto some of their ritual titan bones. Our standard wards weren’t built with that in mind, so…”</p><p>“I can’t believe you don’t know,” Jaune says, eyeing Weiss. “It was only one of the biggest battles in modern history! Pyrrha was incredible, at first she was just helping people to fall back until reinforcements came, but then her signs appeared and she turned the earth to <em> lava </em>underneath the pack of mossmen!”</p><p>“That was an accident,” Pyrrha clarifies. “I was in so much pain I didn’t really have control of my powers when my signs appeared.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it worked!” Jaune insists. “Then she just ran into the fight. I got my sign during it, too...but I wasn’t quite as...well.”</p><p>“Oh!” Pyrrha gasps, putting a hand over her mouth. “I’m so sorry! I remember you now! You were the aquamancer who—”</p><p>“Let’s not...recount the whole thing,” Jaune says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. </p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t hear about this,” Weiss says, putting a hand to her forehead. </p><p>“Well, I think the news only recently reached Citadel,” Pyrrha notes. “I managed to beat back the monsters long enough for our town’s witches to set up and reinforce new wards. We sent a message back to the Core about what happened, then Commander Price-Marsh came out to see me, and, well...here I am.” She looks at Jaune. “What about you? What are you waiting on the Guardian for?”</p><p>“Well...I started out for the Core as soon as everyone was safe,” Jaune admits. “I’m the youngest of eight and there wasn’t really much for me in that town, so when I got my sign it was like...well, I’d better learn how to actually <em>use</em> this thing. The Guardian saw me when I was, um, trying to find the recruiter’s office, and she said she knew exactly where to stick me.”</p><p>“Wait,” Weiss breathes, a hole forming in her stomach. “Does that mean—”</p><p>The barrier around the door flashes bright white and vanishes, stopping Weiss in her tracks. “Do you think she’s ready for us?” Jaune asks. </p><p>“Well, she’d better be, she’s got us all waiting on her,” Weiss grumbles, pushing past the two of them and grabbing the door handle. As she opens it, she sees Chloe in all her tall, muscled, blue-haired glory pacing back and forth in front of a large crystal ball on her desk, the bearded face of Magister Ironwood within it. </p><p>“Ugh, great, you’ve been annoying me for <em> so long </em> that my spell ran out and I’ve got <em> three </em> kids barging in on me, James!” Chloe groans with a glance behind her. “We’re done talking. You leave that office by today or I’m coming by to make <em> sure </em>you leave, got it?”</p><p>“Are you threatening me with a military coup?” Ironwood asks, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>“I’m threatening you with a basic ass-kicking, James. Between friends.” Chloe glowers at the crystal ball. “Your term is up. Go back to your coven, I promise Vic won’t leave you completely out of the loop, all right?”</p><p>“But the situation—”</p><p>“Vic can handle it just as well as you, if not better. Now get off my crystal and get outta the tower. I’m <em>not </em>backing you up this time.”</p><p>Ironwood deflates. “I’m just...surprised I have so little support—”</p><p>“Gods, shut up,” Chloe moans, stepping forward and making an X on the surface of the ball to fog it before turning back to Weiss. “Sorry about that, guys,” she offers, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed, her four-pronged sign showing prominently. “Weiss, what’d I say about coming into my office without knocking?”</p><p>“That it’s the only way to get your attention?” Weiss offered.</p><p>“Good try, but the precise word I used was <em> don’t. </em>” She looked over the three of them. “Hey, you must be Pyrrha and Jaune, then. Lemme get a look at that sign, Pyrrha,” Chloe says, beckoning her forward. Pyrrha steps up, and Chloe takes hold of her arm, tracing the signs while Weiss and Jaune hang back, exchanging awkward glances.</p><p>“So this just showed up, huh?” Chloe asks, frowning. “No rituals, no magic.”</p><p>Pyrrha nods. “In the middle of the battle.”</p><p>“That’s...I don’t know if that’s good or not.” Chloe lets go of Pyrrha’s arm, slapping her own signs. “I got these from the shaper who made the Progenitor, but her spells are long lost. And with all the eyewitnesses, I’m sure you’re not lying.” Chloe purses her lips. “Tell you what, we can talk more once I deal with these other two, ‘kay? I’m sure you’re kinda freaked out. I sure was at your age.”</p><p>“I...yes, that’s fine,” Pyrrha says with a nod.</p><p>“All right. Jaune?” Chloe says, pointing at him.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am?”</p><p>“Not a ma’am, thanks, and guess what? Weiss is gonna be your new teacher.”</p><p>“<em>Him?” </em>Weiss objects, her voice high and shrill. “But—”</p><p>“But what, Weiss?” Chloe asks, raising an eyebrow. “Something wrong with him? Go on ahead, tell him to his face. Let’s see how that works out for ya.”</p><p>Jaune only looks a little offended as Weiss stammers to get out her objection. “I — It’s just—Guardian, I’m… not sure I’m ready to be a teacher. Or that I want to be one.”</p><p>“You’re just gonna teach him the basics of how to use his gift so he’s not totally out of his depth when squad training starts up in a couple weeks,” Chloe says with a sigh. “Most sorcerers come here with a basic idea, but...well, I’ve heard his story, and he could use some one-on-one time before we throw him into the initiation.”</p><p>Pyrrha giggles, then catches herself, averting her eyes from Weiss’ searching gaze. “And what is his story, exactly?” Weiss asks while Jaune continues to slowly slouch more and more.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence, all eyes on Jaune before he speaks up. “Yeah, I, uh...kinda pulled the town hall into a swamp.”</p><p>“You fixed it later!” Pyrrha insists, though she’s still smiling behind her hand. “M-mostly!”</p><p>“My sign showed up when I wasn’t expecting it and the wards were down,” Jaune says, growing red in the face. “I was trying to help!”</p><p>“Being an aquamancer in the Marshlands is great...when you know what you’re doing,” Chloe says with a smirk. “Otherwise, well, you make the already crappy land out there even worse.”</p><p>“I think you showed a lot of initiative,” Pyrrha says, more firm now. “We only had to clear out a few kelpies after that.”</p><p>“No thanks to me,” Jaune mutters, looking away. “I, um...managed to flash-scald a couple mossmen that were headed for me, but got myself in the process. I was laid up until a healer-witch could see me.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Everyone kinda...saw.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you for skippin’ town after that whole mess, kid,” Chloe says. “Trust me, I get it. But you’re gonna take some work to figure out what your specialty’s gonna be, and I think Weiss — who came straight here after her own sign showed — might be the right person for you.” She fixes Weiss with a glare. “Am I right?”</p><p>Weiss withers. He does seem kind of pathetic, but...well, despite how she spun her disownment to Pyrrha as if it had been righteous, proud rebellion, it sure hadn’t felt that way when it happened. “I...apologize,” she managed. “Jaune, I’ll do my best to teach you what I know.”</p><p>“No two sorcerers are alike, remember that,” Chloe warns. “You and Qrow are definitely ice specialists, but Jaune might be different, so don’t expect him to make pretty sculptures his first day, all right? This is for both of you. I might be a shit-stirrer, but I don’t <em>just </em>run my org by how much I wanna fuck with people that day, you know?”</p><p>“I...suppose?” Weiss answers with a wince. </p><p>“Nearly two years with me and Qrow talking to you and you still can’t handle an F-bomb or two,” Chloe laments. “Go show him the fountains. Pyrrha and I got stuff to talk about.”</p><p>“Yes, <em> ma’am</em>,” Weiss says, looking to Jaune. “Jaune, follow me.”</p><p>“Not a ma’am!” Chloe calls out as Weiss leads Jaune out of the office and into the hall. Chloe shuts the door with a quick gust of wind, and then it’s just...Jaune and Weiss, left to their own devices. He swallows.</p><p>“So that was super awkward and embarrassing!” he says, grimacing.</p><p>“Chloe does know how to do that to people,” Weiss says with a sigh. “I’m sorry if I was...being difficult. I’m not trying to be. It’s been a stressful day.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s — it’s fine,” Jaune says, waving her off. “We’re like, the same age. I’d be freaking out too if I had to teach someone.”</p><p>“That’s because you don’t <em> know </em>anything,” Weiss points out with a smirk.</p><p>“Exactly! You get it.” </p><p>Weiss rolls her eyes, smiling faintly. Maybe this won’t be so bad. “At least you admit it,” she says, starting down the hall towards the exit of the central base. “According to Qrow, I was an ‘unholy Wilds-born terror of a kid’ and ‘needed to be kicked down a flight of stairs.’”</p><p>“He <em> said </em> that about you?” Jaune asks, blanching. “To your <em> face</em>?”</p><p>“No, he said it drunk, to Chloe,” Weiss says, brushing hair out of her eyes and cringing at the memory. “I’d been coming to his office to try and get more training out of him that day.”</p><p>“Yeesh.”</p><p>“So...I get what it’s like to be knocked down a peg,” Weiss said. “I’m just glad you got that before you got to me.”</p><p>“Yeah... burning basically your whole body and sinking a building in front of all the terrified citizens of your hometown does do that to a guy,” Jaune admits sheepishly. </p><p>“Well, let’s try to avoid that here, okay?” Weiss asks. They’re outside, now, and Weiss points to the north, to a stone labyrinth with Naut’s rune etched in the archway over the entrance. “The fountains are in there. The geomancers like to shift the maze around on us, so be on your toes.”</p><p>“Great, as if I needed any more difficulty with navigation,” Jaune bemoans. Weiss leads him confidently through the labyrinth, though, still in the same configuration it had been in the last time she practiced out here. They emerge from the stone corridors into a beautiful, well-tended garden, lined with fountains from end to end, their waters shimmering with magic. Cadets and practicing aquamancers bend the flows to their will up and down the lines, but not many, this morning; a deployment had gone out recently, leaving the grounds mostly vacant aside from cadets biding their time for the start of squad initiations.</p><p>“Wow,” Jaune breaths. “I’ve never seen so much magic in one place.”</p><p>“I’ll admit, it’s quite a sight your first time. Here, this one’s free.” Weiss leads Jaune to an open fountain. She pauses for a moment, wondering how to phrase this. Coming from Qrow, a man several decades her senior and decidedly disinterested in her, the request to hold hands was plainly platonic. She doesn’t <em> mind </em>Jaune, at the moment, but...Gods, she really doesn’t know how to teach anyone anything. </p><p>“So...what are we doing with it?” Jaune asks, breaking Weiss out of her thoughts. Right. She’s the authority here, she needs to act like it. She holds out a hand to her side, palm up and open.</p><p>“Take my hand,” she says, curtly.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Take my hand and close your eyes...and your mouth,” Weiss warns, casting him a brief <em> don’t-question-me </em> glare. He nods, lips pursed shut, and closes his eyes as he nervously places his hand over Weiss’. </p><p>“Whoa,” he murmurs.</p><p>“What you feel is the link that forms between sorcerers when we touch,” Weiss begins, half-remembering Qrow’s words to her on her first day. “The old gods — pieces of them — live within us still, reaching ever outward for connection to their old comrades, or even to themselves. Even today, they are a scattered mind, and their longing persists within us. When we carriers of the old magic connect, we can feel each other’s emotions, our very selves, the same way we feel the elements we control.” She swallows, closing her own eyes. “I feel you, Jaune. It’s...like a hot spring, your power swells from deep within you, but starts to evaporate the second it hits the cold air. What do you feel?”</p><p>“...cold,” Jaune says softly, and Weiss winces. That’s what everyone always says. “It’s like you’re a wall of ice.”</p><p>“Is that all?” Weiss asks, not only for the lesson, but for herself.</p><p>“N-no. It’s like...if I’m running my hand along that ice wall, I can feel — gaps, lines, like...a door? But it’s too heavy. I can’t move it.”</p><p>Weiss smiles to herself. “That’s good. If you could, it would mean you had an inroad to my mind.”</p><p>Jaune snatches his hand away. “Whoah, what?!”</p><p>Weiss laughs. “I’m not going to go diving into your hot spring, Jaune,” she admonishes, a hand on her hip. “Believe me, I’m not interested. If I was, you’d know. It’s not like actual mind-reading, more like...an emotional connection. Both sides have to be open to it for it to happen. At least, that’s what Qrow says.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s...trippy,” Jaune says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been feeling stuff since I became a sorcerer, you know the...the auras around people, the way magic kind of...hums?”</p><p>“That’s your primal sense, another part of our connection to the titans,” Weiss explains. “Our linking is just a part of that. Now that you’ve felt it through me, can you concentrate on it by yourself? Reach out, and feel the flow of the water in front of you.”</p><p>Jaune closes his eyes, reaching out a hand. “Huh. It feels...different than what I did in Argus,” he says quietly.</p><p>“You were acting on instinct. Now you’re acting with intent. And the water’s enchanted so it always returns to and cycles through this fountain,” Weiss explains. “So...manipulate it. It’s at your command. What feels natural for you to do?”</p><p>“Uhh…”</p><p>“Just don’t break anything or hurt anyone and you can do whatever you want with it, Jaune,” Weiss says with a roll of her eyes. </p><p>“Can you...give me an example?”</p><p>“Sure.” With a smooth flourish, Weiss pulls the water from the fountain and forms perfect geometric snowflakes around her body, ice suspended in the air. She points two fingers at the fountain’s stone center, and each piece of each snowflake turns and twists, becoming sharp and deadly missiles that fly into the column and shatter, tinkling to the fountain’s floor. Almost instantly, it all melts again, and begins flowing through the fountain once more.</p><p>“Uh...I don’t think I can do that,” Jaune says with a wince. “That was <em> really </em>cool, though.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do exactly what I do. Every sorcerer has their own way of using their element, their own combat form and style. Aquamancy and aeromancy require the most of their practitioners, though — we can’t just chuck fire and rocks at our enemies until they stop moving,” Weiss notes. “What I’m here to do is teach you to tap into your own soul, and how it can be brought out of you to serve the Witchdom.”</p><p>“That’s a little heavier than I thought this was gonna be,” Jaune admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “I figured it would be, like...poses and stances and stuff. Like swordfighting.”</p><p>“Nothing so formal,” Weiss says with a wave of her hand. “Now, come on. Try something, anything.”</p><p>Jaune nods, reaching out his hand again. A few orbs of water separate themselves from the flow of the fountain, and with a snap of Jaune’s fingers, they burst into steam with a <em> pop. </em>The droplets hang in the air for a moment before returning straight to the fountain. </p><p>“So you <em> like </em>heating up the water,” Weiss notes. </p><p>“Well, if I’m trying to stop someone, I can’t think of anything better than throwing a bunch of boiling water at them,” Jaune says with a shrug. “And like...wow, that was kind of easy?”</p><p>Weiss laughs. “It’ll be different when you’re in a real fight. We have some live training grounds around here that’ll really test you. But let’s stick with the fountain, for now.”</p><p>Jaune nods, and pauses for a moment. “Hey, Weiss?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I think you’re a pretty good teacher.” </p><p>“...don’t get ahead of yourself. We haven’t gotten to the hard stuff yet,” Weiss replies, but she can’t help the smile that comes to her lips. Maybe these last two years weren’t wasted after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She finds herself in the labyrinth that night, as she often does. The rest of the day had gone smoothly enough, with Jaune seemingly eager to listen to everything Weiss had to say, though she ran out of energy around the time she’d tried to teach him how to do anything <em> but </em>explode water into scalding grenades.</p><p>At least he has a talent, she thinks to herself.</p><p>She’d given him the tour around the Core and left him at the barracks, and now she’s drawn here, again, to the song of magic and water that could be felt most clearly under the moon, in the silence. </p><p>At first, her path through the maze is ambling, Weiss not much caring that it had changed again — no doubt some geomancer cadet learning to really pull stone around in an ordered fashion. She’ll make it there eventually, she figures, for when she concentrates she can practically track the enchantments through the maze, the magic flowing through them much like a river being diverted by dams. It’s only when she actually <em> hears </em>it — the scrape of stone on stone — that she stops in her tracks and looks around, squinting. </p><p>There it is again — someone’s out here right now, playing with the labyrinth. She can feel their power resonate through the stone around her. She stops, weighing her options. She goes out here specifically to be alone, to not be reminded that, despite her years here, she doesn’t really have...people that she can spend time with, outside of her instructors and superiors. She’s never gone into the cadets’ barracks, what with being given a private room by her own insistence, especially since she wasn’t nearly ready to start trying to form a squad when she first stepped onto the Core’s campus. The last thing she needs right now is an awkward run-in with some geomancer who’s even worse than she is at being a functional human being.</p><p>At the same time...the fountains always soothe her. Maybe they can just pass each other by with no words spoken, a silent understanding between the two of them. <em> That </em>would be lovely. Almost poetic, even. Weiss decides to pin her hopes on that, and continues following the path her senses provide. </p><p>Just as she spots the garden, the wall slams shut in her face.</p><p>“Hey!” she objects, and the wall quickly swings right back out, revealing a very flustered-looking Pyrrha.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry! Hello again!” she says with an awkward little wave. Weiss relaxes, stepping into the gardens.</p><p>“It’s all right,” Weiss assures her. “You must’ve been really focused.”</p><p>“I...was,” Pyrrha admits, blushing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice you coming through.”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize.” Weiss gives her a gentle smile. “I come out here to think, too.”</p><p>“Chloe mentioned that this was somewhere I could practice, and...well, I suppose you don’t know exactly what it’s like, but there’s a certainty in stone.” Pyrrha walks forward, gently touching two fingers to the wall. “I felt like I needed that, today.”</p><p>“It’s a big decision, isn’t it?” Weiss says, stepping up beside her. “Going into the Core.”</p><p>“It doesn’t feel like a decision at all.” Pyrrha swallows. “I had to come here. As soon as my signs burned into me, I...I knew it. Maybe it was Fate, or...or destiny, but I <em> had </em> to come here.”</p><p>“...I know how that feels,” Weiss admits. “When I got my sign...I’d always dreamed about it. Having this perfect reason to leave home, to go out and really be my own person. I was excited once I was done almost drowning, but...there was also this sense of inevitability. I <em> had </em>to leave, as soon as I could. There just wasn’t anything else to do.”</p><p>Pyrrha nods. “Now imagine that with <em> two </em> signs.” She sighs, closing her eyes, the stone beneath her fingers humming with an odd frequency that makes Weiss shiver. “Chloe...did her best. She told me about her past, when she got her signs. How she...ran, after the fall of Arcadia, into the Wilds. She was out there for months, <em> changing, </em> because she felt so guilty that she let the Wilds take over her hometown. She thought she deserved to die for not defending it. She knows that being special like this isn’t just a perk...it’s a burden.” Pyrrha puts both hands against the wall, and the hum is so loud it starts to hurt Weiss’ ears. “What if… what if I’d failed like that? What happens if I <em> do </em> fail, when I’ve been marked with this destiny?”</p><p>Cracks splinter across the surface of the wall, and Weiss takes in a sharp breath. This is bad. This is really, really bad. The damage Pyrrha can do if she —</p><p>...But that’s exactly the problem, isn’t it? </p><p>Weiss focuses. On the flow of the waters behind her, on the song that soothes her, on the woman in front of her. She steps forward and places a hand over Pyrrha’s on the wall and says her name.</p><p>Pyrrha takes in a gasp of air, and the wall stabilizes, the cracks sealing over as Weiss closes her eyes and lets the flow go through her, into Pyrrha, back out again. Pyrrha feels like overheated steel, warping and twisting, ready to melt. As Weiss maintains the link, Pyrrha’s essence cools, hardens, solidifies within her, and reheats gently by Pyrrha’s own inner warmth, flowing with the magic Weiss brings.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha murmurs, fingers clenching under Weiss’ hand. She takes in a deep breath. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You can’t find peace in stillness alone,” Weiss says softly. “Believe me, I’ve tried. My specialty is ice, it’s where I go naturally, but... I don’t freeze the waters out here, when I want to calm down. I let them flow.”</p><p>Pyrrha opens her eyes and steps back from the wall, and Weiss makes sure to keep them connected. It feels...right. Pyrrha looks down at their linked hands and squeezes. “How did you know how to do that?” she asks, blinking tears out of her eyes.</p><p>“A dusty old crow taught me that one.” Weiss smiles at her. “The first night I came out here, I was so...angry. I froze the water in every fountain and tried to hold it there, just wanting to feel in control for once...and he found me there, still angry, because I couldn’t do it. The water wanted to keep flowing, and it hated me for stopping it. He linked to me, and... showed me.” She sighs. “He hasn’t told me everything, but he has his ways to cope, too. They’re only sometimes in a bottle.”</p><p>“Do you think…” Pyrrha looks away. “No...I suppose it wasn’t Fate, was it?”</p><p>Weiss laughs. “Not this time. Maybe Chance, but even then... sometimes people just have the same idea at the same time.”</p><p>“I’m glad you were here,” Pyrrha says, smoothing a thumb over Weiss’ hand. She looks around, to the full moon in the cloudless sky, the curves of the labyrinth’s archways, the hedges surrounding the garden and its fountains. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”</p><p>Weiss nods with a smile. “It is.”</p><p>“I think I’ll...try to enjoy it.” Pyrrha separates from Weiss, seeming reluctant to drop her hand. “I’ll wander the labyrinth. Let it tell me where I’m going.”</p><p>“I’ll be here,” Weiss promises. </p><p>Pyrrha smiles at her, then heads into the maze, subtle shifts of stone following her as she leaves Weiss’ sight. Weiss heads to the center of the garden and sits cross-legged, listening to the bubbling of the fountains, and the soft scrape of Pyrrha’s journey in the distance.  Pyrrha’s presence blends into her nightly ritual, like she belongs there. </p><p>Weiss stays there, listening, until the maze falls silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Forging The Chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby wakes late in the day, her chest still stinging despite the healer’s work the night before. She lies in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the singing of the bowls on top of her dresser.</p><p>The last evening keeps running through her mind.</p><p>She’d told her father everything except for Penny being a golem, but she doesn’t quite know why. She doesn’t understand why anyone <em> wouldn’t </em> be thrilled about golems being possible — it could mean an end to sending fragile human sorcerers to work on the Wards expansions! A change to the entire Witchdom that would rock the world! Who wouldn’t want that?</p><p>A knock on the door makes her sit upright in bed, rubbing her eyes. “Come in,” she calls out sleepily, stretching her sore shoulders. </p><p>Her father comes in with the family spellbook in his hands, a crystal ball balanced on top of it. “Still don’t get how you can sleep in here, kiddo,” he says, sitting down on her bed. “Way too noisy.”</p><p>“They’re singing, Dad,” Ruby retorts, rolling her eyes. They’ve had this conversation a million times.</p><p>“Well, they’re out of tune.” Tai looks over at her with a wobbly smile. “So...your uncle called this morning. He’s found Yang, and they’re safe, but... very far away.”</p><p>“How’d Uncle Qrow get far away in two days?” Ruby asks incredulously.</p><p>“He... has his ways,” Tai says with a nervous laugh. “I’m sure he’ll tell you, someday.”</p><p>“Don’t be mysterious, Dad,” Ruby moans. “It’s <em> soooo </em> annoying!” </p><p>“It’s not my secret to tell,” Tai says, fixing Ruby with a serious look. </p><p>“Fine,” Ruby says with a huff. “So...where was Yang?” Ruby asks, frowning. “What was she doing? Why did she leave us?”</p><p>“Well, I figured you could ask her that yourself.” Tai hands her the crystal, and Ruby swallows. She and Yang haven’t been allowed to touch it since they shattered their old one during practice one day. It vibrates in her hands, and she can hear the far-off song of its aura. Tai opens the spellbook to the right page, underlining the phonetic spelling of the incantation that will bring it to life with his finger.</p><p>“Just think of your uncle, and sound this aloud. You might have to do it a few times to get it right,” Tai instructs her. “It’s a pretty established spell, but the gods still want us to put <em> some </em>effort in.”</p><p>“Right,” Ruby says with a short nod.</p><p>“I’ll give you girls some privacy — and if Qrow doesn’t, tell him I’ll give him a scorching when he gets back,” Tai says, idly lighting a flame on the end of one finger.</p><p>“Oh, you’d never hurt uncle Qrow and you know it,” Ruby says, shoving him with her shoulder.</p><p>“He’d beg to differ!” Tai says with a laugh. “You two have a good talk, all right? I’m going to go work in the garden for a bit.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad.” Ruby gives him a quick sideways hug (<em> after </em> he extinguishes his fire) and breathes out as he leaves the room. Formal magic’s never been her calling, but she can do a simple spell, right?</p><p>She takes the ball and the book over to her dresser, laying them beside her bowls of fragments. She puts one hand in one of the bowls, smiling to herself as she shifts around the shards and pottery. She places the other on top of the crystal, sounding out the incantation. Dad’s right, as it turns out; it takes a few tries, but when she gets it right she feels it. The crystal warms under her hand, the fog within it clearing to show...nothing. Just black.</p><p>“Hello?” she calls, frowning. “Yang?”</p><p>She hears someone speaking, but it’s muffled. Then the view changes as the corresponding crystal is lifted out of its bag, Qrow’s face coming into view. He lights up with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, Rubes,” he says fondly. “Your hair’s getting messy, kid.”</p><p>“I’m an aeromancer, it’s <em>always</em> gonna be messy,” Ruby replies, crossing her arms. “Is Yang there? Can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure. We’re just eating lunch.”</p><p>“Lunch?!” Ruby cries, looking around her room until she remembers she doesn’t have a clock.</p><p>Qrow chuckles. “Yep. Your dad said you had a hard night, but I thought you’d call a little earlier than this.”</p><p>“I... did get in a fight,” Ruby admits.</p><p>“All right, making your uncle proud out there, kid!” Qrow says with a laugh. “Somebody try to step to you, or did you rush in to save some poor innocent maiden?”</p><p>“Kind of the second one.” Ruby wrings her hands. “She didn’t turn out to be helpless, though. She was a geomancer, and really tough! Without her, I’d be toast.”</p><p>Qrow laughs aloud. “Am I gonna see both my nieces hooking up with geomancers?”</p><p>“QROW!” Yang shouts from out of frame. “Gods, can you shut up for once in your life?!” Ruby feels a burst of warmth, hearing her voice again.</p><p>It’s been <em> way </em> too long.</p><p>“Make me,” Qrow says with a roll of his eyes. “Wha— Hey!”</p><p>Qrow vanishes from the frame, and the view drops a foot before steadying again with Yang in sight. “Hey, Ruby, I’m gonna run from our uncle for a second, ‘kay?”</p><p>Ruby giggles. “Okay,” she confirms as Yang stuffs the ball in her pocket. </p><p>“MAKE SURE YOU BRING IT BACK!” Ruby hears distantly, then rapid footsteps, and then there’s nothing but the sound of running water. Yang brings the ball out of her pocket and gives Ruby a winning smile. </p><p>“‘Kay, lost him,” she says, wiping her forehead. “It’s super good to see you again, Ruby.”</p><p>“Yang…” Ruby’s stomach drops. “Why did you leave me?”</p><p>Yang visibly winces. “I, uh…”</p><p>“You just...left! We, we didn’t know where you were, or what you were doing, if you were even…” Ruby swallows. “Even <em> alive </em>.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to leave <em> you, </em>Ruby,” Yang says, her voice strained. “I...I swear. I was just…”</p><p>“So you didn’t think about me at <em>all</em>?” Ruby’s voice cracks on the last word.</p><p>“I knew you’d be safe without me.” Yang runs a hand through her hair. “You’re seventeen now, and a great fighter too.”</p><p>“But I—Yang...I still want my big sister around.”</p><p>“...I know. I’m not...I’m not making excuses for what I did.” </p><p>“What <em> did </em>you do, anyway? What was Qrow talking about?” Ruby demands. </p><p>Yang lets out a sigh. “Qrow came over to the house one night. He was drunk, and he was mad, and...sad. I heard him come in and listened from the hall as he ranted and raved about Raven. About how he’d tried to get information on her from Hei Xiong, the owner of the Vale Lodge, here at the northern border, and he couldn’t get anything because he didn’t want to start a fight. He said he knew Hei was still helping wildlings get through the wards.” </p><p>“Woah,” Ruby breathes. “That’s...<em> really </em> big.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is!” Yang exclaims. “I was so angry. They never told us anything about Raven, where she went, even who she really was! And then Qrow just gives up on finding her because he doesn’t wanna get in a fight, like he couldn’t win or something? I just—I looked up where it was and how to get there, and I went, and...and Qrow was right.” She hangs her head. “There were three sorcerers there to fight me — three <em> wildling </em>sorcerers. I barely managed to win, and…” She gulps. “I...I killed them, Ruby. Two of them. Qrow...got the last one.”</p><p>Ruby gasps, a hand going to her mouth. “Are you okay?” she asks.</p><p>“Nothing but a black eye. Qrow helped me heal it, but... I just—Ruby, I’m <em> so sorry </em>. Qrow was right.” Yang sniffs, trying to hold her tears back. “I’m almost...lucky. After we hid what we did, these three sorcerers just came wandering out of the Sunless Forest and found us. They want to join up with the Core, and having their company has been...really nice.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re okay! If they attacked you, and they were helping wildlings into the Witchdom...you were just defending yourself from evil, right?” Ruby asks hopefully. </p><p>“Something like that, yeah. It’s just — really, really hard to see what you can do to a person.” Yang looks at her hands, rubbing them over each other. “We’ve been training for so long, but it was to fight monsters, not <em> people </em>. Blasting some soulless construct isn’t the same as really incinerating someone.” Yang chuckles humorlessly. “Besides... I kind of did help out a wildling coming into the Witchdom myself.”</p><p>“Is that...who Qrow was talking about?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yang says, a flush coming to her cheeks. “Two of them are druids — Ren and Nora, they’re really nice people. But they have this...girl with them. She’s a runaway, from this big warlock queendom up north. Just like Raven and Qrow.”</p><p>“They’re <em> wildlings? </em>” Ruby asks with a gasp.</p><p>Yang nods solemnly. “That’s their big secret. There’s more to it, but...we can talk about that when I get home. The important thing is, I <em> know </em> she’s good, like Qrow. We’ve talked some, and...and I like her. She’s had it rough, but I feel like she really wants to make a difference. I’m really, really glad we all ran into each other.”</p><p>Ruby runs a hand through her hair. “This is a lot to take in, Yang, but...I’m so glad you’re safe.”</p><p>“Me too. I heard you and Qrow talking — sounds like you’re having plenty of fun without me,” Yang says with a soft smile. “Who’s this geomancer you rescued?”</p><p>“She ended up more rescuing me more than I did her,” Ruby admits. “I mean, we both worked together, but...she was on a mission to stop a gem robbery, but I didn’t know that when I saw her. She’s young and looks sort of innocent, so…” Ruby shrugs.</p><p>“When I saw the thieves about to attack her, I rushed them.”</p><p>“Now <em> that’s </em> my sister.” Yang gives her a grin. “Is she from the Core?”</p><p>Ruby shakes her head. “That’s the thing. She was working with the Schnee coven, the one that the Magister used to be in charge of? Er... the ex-Magister as of today, I guess. And when they came by to help after it was over, the leader told me she has <em> other duties </em>or whatever.” Ruby puts on a pout. “She seemed like she wanted to go, though…”</p><p>“Huh. Weird... Yang looks off to the side. “Listen, Ruby, we need to get moving again, everyone’s packing back up. But... it was great to see you, and talk to you, and—and I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too, Yang,” Ruby says with a sniff. “I’m sorry things got so...so out of control.”</p><p>“Me too. I really hope this is the last crazy thing that happens to either of us,” Yang says, nervously playing with her hair. “But, hey! Core squad initiations are happening like right after I get back! I’ll tell you all about it so you can rock it when you get there.” </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that. I love you, Yang.”</p><p>“Love you too, Ruby. I’ll call the house again tonight, all right?”</p><p>“That sounds great. Have a good trip!”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Yang promises, and when she makes an X over the surface of the crystal ball, Ruby loses sight of her. Ruby sighs, and takes one of her bowls from the dresser before lying back down on her bed. She props her head up against the wall and sifts through the shards, making waves and patterns, the song shifting in her heart and letting her breathe a little easier. Everything Yang told her...she can hardly imagine her sister as a killer.</p><p>But then... they’ve been training for just that, right?</p><p>A lot of the monsters in the Wilds used to be people, or are descended from people who’d turned. The thought disquiets her.</p><p>Her thoughts wander back to Penny the golem, and Torchwick the war-witch and his warlock partner. How many secrets are there in the Witchdom that she’s never thought to pry into? What other dangers could be lurking, out there in the Wilds or on the streets of Citadel?</p><p>Her stomach growls, and she realizes that sitting here and thinking won’t do much either way. She gets up and puts her bowl on her nightstand, walking out to the kitchen and instinctively raiding the cookie jar. Her dad can’t say anything. <em> She </em>bakes the cookies now that Yang’s away, and besides, he always says that she puts too much sugar in them. </p><p>Her breakfast of champions is interrupted when she hears a knock in the other room. Quickly swallowing what she has in her mouth, she calls out “Dad! There’s someone at the door!”</p><p>“Go ahead and answer it!” Tai calls from the back yard. “Be right in!”</p><p>Ruby heads to the living room and peers through the peephole, spotting a familiar figure. Blue hair, blue eyes and muscled arms. She smiles as she pulls open the door, remembering with a rush the last time she’d met the Guardian and been blessed by her performing in her mother’s place during her transition ritual.</p><p>“Hey, Chloe!” she says, but before Chloe can respond, Penny pops directly in front of her.</p><p>“Ruby Rose! My <em> friend!</em>” she cries, hugging Ruby without warning and with an awful lot of strength. Chloe starts laughing herself silly while Ruby tries desperately to breathe.</p><p>“P-Penny!” she gasps out. “So—nice—to—see—you! <em> Lesstightplease! </em>”</p><p>“Penny, let the kid go, you’re gonna make her need a healer all over again,” Chloe says, pulling at Penny’s shoulder.</p><p>Penny lets go, then puts a hand to her mouth. “Oh! I am sorry! I have not hugged anyone before.”</p><p>“It’s...it’s fine!” Ruby says, thumping her chest. “Wow, you’re <em> strong </em>.”</p><p>“She sure is. Mind if we come in?” Chloe asks. </p><p>“No, no, of course! You’re always welcome here!” Ruby exclaims, smiling at the two of them. Despite the agony of Penny’s hug, it really is nice to see both of them again. Ruby had been worried she might never see Penny again after all of last night, but it seems Fate has different plans. “My dad’s in the garden, but he’ll be here soon.”</p><p>“We’re not here to see him, Ruby,” Chloe says, meeting her eyes. “This is about last night.”</p><p>“O-oh...” Ruby says. “It’s really not a big—”</p><p>“It is. And now that Victoria’s the Magister, I happen to know a couple things that make it a bigger deal,” Chloe says, holding up a hand. “Come on, let’s sit down. We gotta talk.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ruby says, wringing her hands nervously. She directs them to the sofa and recliner in the living room, with Chloe taking the recliner and Penny sitting eagerly beside Ruby, staring at her with a slightly unnerving intensity. </p><p>“So. I’m guessing you know about...this,” Chloe says, looking at Penny and lifting up her own bangs, tracing the rune on her forehead. “Fun fact, though: I didn’t, until Vic called me up earlier today and told me Ironwood’s been hiding a geomancer golem from me.”</p><p>“I did not enjoy being a secret,” Penny says, though her tone is as cheery as ever.</p><p>“So, for one thing, his coven doesn’t have control over her anymore, but…” Chloe sighs. “He did have a point that the fact that we’ve made a golem shouldn’t be taken lightly, or told to everyone in the world.”</p><p>“Why not?” Ruby asks.</p><p>“The same reason we banned curses decades ago, and burned all the compendiums we could find. The same reason we don’t let warlocks into our territory, and why we don’t share what we know about them with everyone in Citadel.” Chloe sighs. “It’s not easy on me either, Ruby, but...if the wrong person finds out Penny’s a golem, it could lead to a lot of trouble. They’ll track down her creator, try to get the spell from him, and then they have their own unstoppable soldier.”</p><p>“But...Penny’s a <em> person,” </em>Ruby points out. Penny beams at her. “And she’s nice!” she adds.</p><p>“It’s true, Penny is a very nice girl. A little too nice for her own good, maybe. But what happens if someone brings someone as strong as her into the world, and tells them lies? Teaches them to hate? To kill?” Chloe runs a hand through her hair. “And...it’s creating life, too. Ironwood didn’t give a shit about this part, but it’s been runnin’ through my head. Like you said, Penny’s a person — anyone can see that. But Ironwood — and Winter, that little shit —  used her like a tool. Didn’t care what she wanted, just thought she was supposed to serve them because they made her — or rather, <em> financed </em>her. Maybe it’s my own upbringing speaking but that doesn’t sit right with me.”</p><p>“I understand what you’re saying, but...what does that have to do with me?” Ruby asks.</p><p>“Well, I asked Penny what she wanted to do, when I met her. And you know what she said?” Chloe asks with a smirk.</p><p>“I want to see my friend Ruby Rose!” Penny exclaims, looking dangerously close to hugging Ruby. </p><p>Ruby giggles to herself. “I didn’t realize I was so special.”</p><p>“You called me friend! So we are friends, right?” Penny asks, frowning suddenly. “Or...did I get that wrong?”</p><p>“Of course we can be friends,” Ruby affirms, smiling at her. </p><p>“Sensational! I’ve never had a friend before,” Penny says.</p><p>Ruby gasps. “Never? That’s messed up!”</p><p>“I said the same thing,” Chloe notes grimly. “But she is only a couple of months old, technically speaking, and she was with Ironwood and Winter. Those two wouldn’t know a friend if it slapped them on the ass, and trust me, I’ve <em> done </em>that to James.”</p><p>Ruby tries unsuccessfully to cover a laugh. “Chloe!” she admonishes. </p><p>“What? You’re seventeen, you’re no fragile precious angel,” Chloe says with a smile. “But… well, this is also about you and the Core, Ruby. Penny told me what happened last night, and I really <em> do </em> think you’re ready. And I bet you wanna be on a squad with your sister, don’t you?”</p><p>“Are you drafting my daughter, Chloe Price-Marsh?” Tai asks as he steps into the room, wiping his face with a towel.</p><p>“Drafting implies I’m not giving her a choice,” Chloe says, crossing her arms defensively. “Tell you what, I’ll kick one out if you come back to work. One sorc for another.”</p><p>Tai looks away. “You...you know I can’t come back, Chlo.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry, just...joking around, you know,” Chloe says sheepishly. “There’s a new Magister in town, Tai, and she and I happen to be kind of best friends. Which means I decide who gets to know secrets these days...and I’ve always had the right to bring people in when I think I should. Your daughter did some impressive things last night, if you listen to Penny here.”</p><p>“So you’re the mysterious Penny!” Tai says with a laugh. “Ruby thought you were <em> so </em>cool.”</p><p>“I think she is fantastic as well,” Penny affirms. “You must be Taiyang Xiao Long! Chloe has told me much about you. She has many stories!”</p><p>“Of course she does.” Tai grimaces. “Are you filling this young lady’s head with dirty tales, Chloe?”</p><p>“Nah, I stuck to the clean stuff. She’s probably one of the only kids I got trouble swearing in front of, she’s so damn cute,” Chloe says with a fond smile at Penny. “But...for real. Tai, Ruby...are you okay with coming to the Core a couple years early? I can get you in for the same initiation I assume Yang’s planning to join once she gets back from her little field trip.”</p><p>“Dad, can I go?” Ruby asks, bouncing in her seat. </p><p>Tai sighs. “Of course you can, sweetheart. It’s your dream, and I can’t blame you for being your mother’s daughter.  Just...remember that the Core is dangerous. <em> Sorcery </em>is dangerous. It’s not going to be as romantic as it sounds.”</p><p>“I...I know that. I talked with Yang, and she told me about Qrow, and Raven, and...Hei Xiong,” Ruby says softly. “There’s a lot I didn’t know.”</p><p>Tai nods solemnly at her. “I guess it was always going to be time for you to grow up eventually.” He looks over at Penny. “So, are you going into the Core, too? Going to be a part of Ruby’s squad?”</p><p>“Right, you missed that part of the talk. Penny’s a golem, and it’s a need-to-know thing, so shut up, Tai,” Chloe says, holding a hand up in warning. “I can’t just put her into the cadet barracks with everyone else, but she does want to be part of the Core. I’ll work on finding a place for her...she just wanted to come here and see Ruby.”</p><p>“Well that’s a lot to drop on a guy at once!” Tai says, throwing his hands in the air. “Got any other magical revolutions to share with me, Chloe?”</p><p>Chloe barks out a laugh. “Yes, actually! Tell you what — you let me in your kitchen and I’ll whip up some lunch, I can tell you some stories coming out of Argus that’ll make your head spin. It’s been a while since I’ve been off-campus, and we should catch up a little before your daughters come under <em> my </em>daughter’s command.”</p><p>“That sounds great. Here, I’ll show you where to find things so you don’t just rip my house apart,” Tai says, motioning her into the kitchen, leaving Penny and Ruby alone on the couch. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Ruby looks Penny up and down, wondering. “Are you...all right? You know, with not being on a squad?” she asks.</p><p>“I...understand the reasons,” Penny says, her posture slackening slightly. “But I do wish I could experience it. When I linked with you...it felt <em> wonderful </em>. To be able to share such a bond with others as a part of my daily life sounds so nice...” Penny lets loose a wistful sigh. “Maybe someday.”</p><p>“Well, when I get a squad, I’ll make sure you’re always welcome as backup,” Ruby assures her, patting her hand. “I can tell you’re going to be amazing!”</p><p>“You really think so?” Penny asks, looking Ruby in the eye. </p><p>Ruby’s about to answer, but Penny’s fingers slip between her own, and the link makes her gasp. Penny feels so...pure. A soul so unburdened makes Ruby feel like she could fly to the top of the world, and the sensation overwhelms her for a moment before she gently pulls away.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, should I not have done that?” Penny asks.</p><p>“I — no! That was totally fine, just...unexpected!” Ruby says, blushing. </p><p>“Is linking really always like that?” Penny asks. “You’re the only one I’ve linked with.”</p><p>Ruby shakes her head. “No, no, I...I’ve practiced it with my sister, and my dad, but you...you have a strong soul, Penny. I feel like we’re, um, compatible, sort of? It’s...it’s just different, but not bad at all!”</p><p>Penny beams. “I am pleased to know my soul is strong! My father says that Tria pulled it from the world between life and death, so I retained a lot of my knowledge, but not my memories.” she says, then her expression becomes downcast. “Sometimes I’m worried that it’s...broken, or deficient. That I’ll never be a real girl.”</p><p>“Pff, what? Penny, of course you’re real!” Ruby objects. </p><p>“But...well, when my father designed the spell and crafted my first body, he assumed I’d be a boy. I had to re-shape myself.” Penny frowns. “It was...uncomfortable, and strange. It felt like he didn’t get what he expected, which could mean...the wrong soul came through. That I’m missing some piece.”</p><p>Ruby’s heart blooms in her chest, and she surges forward and hugs Penny tight. “Don’t worry about that <em> at all </em> ,” she orders sternly. “You’re a real girl, just like me. Don’t let anyone <em> ever </em>tell you different.”</p><p>Penny squeezes her back, less hard than before, though still amazingly strong. “I will remember that, Ruby Rose. You are...very wise. Like Chloe!”</p><p>Ruby has to break the hug to laugh. “Chloe? You think Chloe’s wise?”</p><p>“Well, yes!” Penny says eagerly. “She has been through so much, and knows so many things. She is kind and patient, and cares for people a great deal, even if she speaks harshly. I have greatly enjoyed spending time with her today.”</p><p>“That’s...huh. That’s a good point.” Ruby smiles. “You’re pretty smart yourself, you know. I just keep thinking about her as my weird aunt…’cuz she told me to.”</p><p>“She, like you, is prone to deflection,” Penny says matter-of-factly. </p><p>“Oh, stop, I’m nothing like — hey.” Ruby narrows her eyes. “You made me do that on purpose.”</p><p>“I did no such thing!”</p><p>Ruby giggles to herself, standing up. “All right, all right. You know...you’re the first friend I’ve had in a long time, too. I’m glad we ran into each other last night.” She takes Penny’s hand to help her up off the couch, and closes her eyes to let herself get used to the link. “I think we’ll be friends for a long time.”</p><p>“...I think so too, Ruby Rose.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Corvidae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is <em> weird. </em></p><p>Blake’s never seen so much sunlight in her life. The trees she walks between feel so small in comparison to the great bone-white trees of the Sunless Forest, and everything teems with life. The first time she sees a creature with giant antlers off the side of the trail, she instinctively hides behind a rock with Ren and Nora, only for Qrow and Yang to laugh themselves silly.</p><p>“It’s a <em> deer,</em>” Yang manages through her laughter, taking Blake’s hand and pulling her to her feet. “See?”</p><p>Blake peers at the creature, realizing that it must be the uncorrupted form of a furfur — it lacks the greenish-black mossy fur, wings, and sharp teeth of the monster that Blake knows, but it’s the same basic shape. She breathes out, meeting the deer’s eyes. It stands stock-still, staring right back at her with one ear flicking back and forth. As soon as Nora and Ren get up, it darts away, back into the forest.</p><p>Yang squeezes Blake’s hand. “No monsters in here,” she says softly. “Just...animals. You still don’t wanna tangle with a bear, though.”</p><p>“Bear?” Blake asks.</p><p>“Like an otso,” Qrow answers, looking over his shoulder. “But without the second and third heads.”</p><p>“Oh, man, you’ve gotta tell me what kinds of monsters are out in the Wilds!” Yang says with a grin. “We mostly know about the more actively aggressive types, the human corruptions — werewolves and vampires and stuff. The animal forms usually run off once we start fighting for real.”</p><p>Blake chuckles, the tension in her shoulders easing. “They’re not that exciting to me, but sure.”</p><p>“I killed an otso once!” Nora pipes up helpfully. “With a couple of Ren’s spells, we ate for a week off that thing!”</p><p>“It was disgusting,” Ren adds.</p><p>“<em>Everything </em>in the Wilds is gross, Ren! Be proud of me!”</p><p>“You excel at killing monsters, yes.”</p><p>Blake smiles at her odd traveling companions, and feels a surge of warmth through her link with Yang. Qrow raises an eyebrow at the two of them, and, stubbornly, Blake tightens her grip on Yang’s hand and looks him in the eye. He laughs to himself, then turns back to the path.</p><p>“Okay, new game,” Yang says as the two of them fall to the back of the group. “Every time we see a critter, you tell me the name and weird parts about the Wilds version, and I’ll tell you what we call it in here! Deal?”</p><p>“Sure,” Blake replies with a soft smile, idly rubbing her thumb back and forth over Yang’s hand. She catches herself and stops, delacing their fingers. It feels so <em> easy, </em>and that’s what’s worrying. Feelings like this never came easy for Blake before.</p><p>The game proves a pleasant distraction on their journey, especially whenever they stop for a rest when Yang can kneel down and show Blake the insect life — she warns that the ants still bite, and the bees still sting, but they won’t bother Blake unless she messes with them. They’re fascinating, their ordered little lines in and out of their colonies, so different from the chaotic, cannibalistic swarming masses that Blake knows.</p><p>As the sun begins to set, Qrow climbs up a tree at the side of the path and stands tall above the canopy, putting a hand over his eyes. “You guys up for another hour or two of walkin’? We could sleep in real beds tonight,” he offers as he jumps down. “Core base ain’t much further.”</p><p>“We’ve been walking for<em>ever,</em>” Nora says. “We can handle a bit more. Ooh, can we sign up there?”</p><p>“I’m gonna have to talk to the Guardian back at Citadel before they’ll let you three do anything,” Qrow explains. “The guy in charge up here is a buddy of mine, but it’s not his job to induct recruits. Everyone trains at Citadel—all we’ve got here is a token guard force in case any of the wards blink.”</p><p>“Lame,” Nora groans, but she follows Qrow anyway as he starts back on the trail. Yang and Blake assume their now-standard position at the back, but instead of taking Yang’s hand, Blake’s arms immediately wrap around herself. She feels a chill in her stomach, and the pack on her back feels...heavier.</p><p>“You all right?” Yang asks.</p><p>“I feel like...like someone’s watching me,” Blake says with a shiver. She looks around the trees, as if she can spot the source of the disquieting feeling that’s taking over her primal sense.</p><p>“Hm... I don’t see anyone,” Yang says. “‘Cept that.” She points at a large black bird resting on an upper branch nearby, and Blake squints at it. It stares right back. “It’s just a crow, I’m joking,” Yang says, elbowing Blake.</p><p>“No, that’s a <em> raven,</em>” Qrow corrects. “I’m a Qrow.”</p><p>“Dad always asks me where I get my puns from, like he doesn’t listen to <em> you </em>talk…”</p><p>Blake shakes her head. “Right, right,” she murmurs, but she glances over her shoulder for the whole walk to the base.</p><p>When they emerge from the forest to behold it, it takes Blake’s breath away. A great tower of stone, painted all the way down each of its four sides with colors — red, blue, green, and gray, each with a black rune in the center. The primal signs.</p><p>Nora <em> oohs </em> and <em> aahs </em>appreciatively, but as they approach the fence gate, something curdles in Blake’s stomach. She stops moving, some invisible force weighing down her feet. When she looks back, she sees a raven, its eyes flashing red in the trees for just a moment.</p><p>“Blake?” Yang asks.</p><p>“I…” Her mouth feels full of mud, thick and grainy. “I...can I stay back until you’ve made sure we’re welcome?” she asks, the lie stinging in her chest — but the sensation in her mouth fades as she says it.</p><p>Qrow raises his eyebrows. “Sure you wanna do that, kid?”</p><p>“I...yeah. I’ll just—I’ll just hang back.” Blake swallows. “Meet me back out here when we’ve got somewhere to stay.”</p><p>“Sure. Come on everyone, let’s go,” Qrow says, motioning the group forward.</p><p>“I could stay with her,” Yang interjects. “You know, to keep her company.”</p><p>“Yang. Come <em> on,</em>” Qrow says, giving his niece a strangely intense look.</p><p>“It’s all right. <em> Go</em>,” Blake urges her.</p><p>Yang looks between Blake and Qrow, her nose wrinkling, but she seems to get the message. “Uh, okay. Be safe, Blake.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Blake steps back into the forest as the rest of the group heads onward to the gate. She looks up to the treetops, and spots the raven again. It hops from branch to branch, back further into the woods. Blake follows it until it rests at one spot, staring down at her.</p><p>“What do you want?” Blake asks.</p><p>The raven leaps from the branch and spreads its wings, and as Blake watches, it <em> changes. </em> Its body morphs, stretches, elongates until it’s humanoid, hitting the ground on its hands and knees. As it rises, the feathers melt off into a reeking black ichor that makes Blake cover her nose and mouth. It steps forward, out of the remains of its transformation, and becomes complete — it’s a woman, with long black hair and deep red eyes floating in a sea of black sclera. She’s bone-pale, dressed in red and black robes with only one sleeve, her uncovered shoulder showing Kit’s rune. Blake’s never seen this person — this <em> warlock </em>— in her life, but something about her face is oddly familiar.</p><p>“<em>Finally</em>,” she sighs, stretching out her shoulders. “I didn’t want to tip my hand so overtly, but you’ve been attached at the hip to <em> someone </em>since I started tracking you.”</p><p>Blake steps back, the warlock’s power over her broken, and drops into the defensive stance Ren taught her. “What do you <em> want </em>?” she hisses, feeling the earth under her feet and gripping it with her power, ready to throw if necessary.</p><p>“It’s not me who wants anything.” The warlock takes a step forward, and Blake clenches up. “Oh, please,” the warlock says with a roll of her eyes. “I spent decades in the vaunted Primal Core. I’ll wipe the floor with you.”</p><p>“I’m not going down without a fight!” Blake says through grit teeth.</p><p>“Down’s not the direction I’m aiming for.” The warlock crosses her arms. “You have to come back.”</p><p>"Never,” Blake hisses.</p><p>“You really don’t get it, do you?” the warlock asks with a sigh. “You think you’ve made it out? You haven’t. Once her mark’s on you, you’re <em> hers.</em> You can spend your life here, training to be a Core geomancer, finding love and companionship and what feels like freedom. You can spend so many years thinking you’re free. But the instant you’re alone? She’ll <em> find </em> you<em>. </em>”</p><p>“It’s not <em> her </em> mark.” Blake narrows her eyes. “It’s the Progenitor’s. And I broke from Cinder’s protection as soon as I put a druidic charm on. Salem has no right to me!”</p><p>The warlock raises her eyebrows. “Interesting. But it doesn’t matter what the truth is.” She waves a hand, and suddenly the ground breaks apart under Blake’s feet and swallows her, packing back in around her once she sinks up to her shoulders in sand. “I only brought so much power with me from the Wilds,” the warlock says as she approaches Blake. “Don’t make me waste it putting you to sleep. Are you coming, or—”</p><p>Qrow falls from the sky, directly on top of her. Ichor spatters the forest floor.</p><p>That moment’s distraction lets Blake breathe, and she clenches her hands together in the sand, willing the earth to bear her back up. Qrow wrestles with the warlock, getting on top of her before just punching her in the face, over and over.</p><p>The warlock manages to deliver a powerful hit to his chest, knocking him off of her. He rolls and springs back to his feet and, with a fluid motion, the water within the grass around him flies into the air and solidifies into an icy spear, hovering in front of him.</p><p>“Hey there, Raven,” he says, acid dripping from each word. “Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>“You <em> know </em>her?” Blake asks as she regains solid footing.</p><p>“She’s my sister.”</p><p>“<em>What?! </em>”</p><p>“Should’ve known you’d figure me out,” Raven says with a sigh. “Look, Qrow—”</p><p>“Shut the hell up, Raven,” Qrow hisses. “And get the fuck away from my cadet.”</p><p>“She’s not <em> yours,</em>” Raven growls back. “<em>You </em>aren’t even yours. Salem—”</p><p>“<em>Is not my master</em>. You know, I’d preferred it when I could pretend you were dead,” Qrow bites out. “Instead of having to face the fact that my own flesh and blood is such a <em> coward</em>.”</p><p>“I remember the lessons of the Wilds!” Raven shouts. “Do <em> you</em>, Qrow?! Do you remember how it feels to be in them, alone and unprotected? Do you remember the power Salem controls? She’s only getting stronger! The Witchdom is doomed. If you want to survive—”</p><p>“I do want to survive,” Qrow counters. “With my <em> entire </em> soul intact, thank you very much.”</p><p>Raven growls, looking back and forth between the sorcerers. “Blake,” she begins, “You <em> will </em> come back. If you don’t...she’ll find you. <em> Know that</em>.” She scoffs.“I’m not stupid. I can’t fight both of you at once — and if I know my brother, he’s got the rest of that pathetic group waiting in the wings.”</p><p>“Ohhh, so you <em> don’t </em> want to go against an entire Core squad plus one? Don’t wanna face your own daughter in battle? I thought my sister was brave, once,” Qrow mocks.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Raven says with a glower. “You’ll see, one day, what the future <em> really </em> holds.”</p><p>With a shout, she slams her palm into the ground, and a huge burst of dust bowls Blake and Qrow over, filling Blake’s lungs with grit and making her cough. As she manages to clear her lungs and the dust settles, Raven’s nowhere to be found, and Qrow stands above her with his hand held out.</p><p>She takes it and lets him lift her to her feet. The ice within him makes Blake’s teeth chatter. “Sorry about that, kid,” he says tiredly, letting go as soon as she’s up. “Family. You know.”</p><p>“Was...was that Yang’s mom?” Blake asks, thinking of how familiar her face was.</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t tell her about this,” Qrow warns. “I told them all to stay put when I figured out what was up. Her mom’s a...touchy subject. As I’m sure you can understand.”</p><p>“She deserves to know,” Blake says firmly, narrowing her eyes. “It’s the least we can do for her.”</p><p>He snorts. “Tell her if you want, but <em> only </em> if you’re gonna keep her rooted to the spot so she can’t go running off again,” Qrow says with a shrug, starting back towards the main road. “Ugh. I hope Leo’s got some good liquor stashed away.”</p><p>“...how did you fall from the sky, anyway?” Blake asks as she follows.</p><p>“My sister and I happen to share a talent in the warlock arts,” Qrow grumbles. “Shapeshifting, specifically avian forms. Salem trained us to be her scouts. Guess Raven went back to it.”</p><p>“You’re a <em> warlock?</em>” Blake asks, blanching. “But—”</p><p>“Part time, at best,” Qrow corrects. “I try not to keep too much Wilds energy in me at once. Gives me indigestion. But, yeah, I keep a little around as a reserve, and if I <em> really </em> need to, I go take a dive in the Opaque Sea and juice up so I can chase my dimwit niece across the Witchdom. If you know what you’re doing, you can store it within the wards. Just, say...keep a wall of ice around your heart. Or whatever metaphor works best for you.”</p><p>“I thought you had to serve the Wilds’ will, once you became a warlock,” Blake murmurs. “I...thought that’s why my parents were...consumed.”</p><p>“Human will can overpower the Wilds,” Qrow says. “Especially if you’re not <em> in </em> the Wilds. I can keep the corruption from eating me so long as I don’t take too much in, or so long as I’m <em> really </em>pissed off.”</p><p>“So my parents were just...weak?”</p><p>“I can’t honestly say, kid,” Qrow says, casting her a sad glance. “Listen — don’t tell Yang I’m a warlock, all right? I may be a miserable old man but I still want my niece to think I’m at least sort of a good guy. Plus it’s the sort of info that only two other living people in the Witchdom have at the moment, so, I’d like it to stay that way.”</p><p>“I...all right,” Blake says, nodding. “...thank you, Qrow. For helping me.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it, kid. It’s what I do.”</p><p>They emerge back into the clearing surrounding the Core base, where the other three are still waiting. Yang rushes up to Blake as soon as she spots her, grabbing her hands. “Are you okay?!” she asks, violet eyes wide. “Qrow said there was a warlock after you, affecting your mind!”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m...I’m okay,” Blake says, relaxing into Yang’s warmth. “It was scary, but...we dealt with her.”</p><p>“Dealt with? Holy <em> crap</em>, Blake, did you and Qrow just kill a warlock and we missed it?” Nora complains.</p><p>“She...ran off pretty much as soon as Qrow showed up,” Blake admits. “I didn’t do much fighting.”</p><p>“Aw, yeah, that’s my evil-fighting uncle!” Yang says, letting go of Blake’s hands to punch Qrow in the shoulder, then high-five him. “Do you think anyone else is following us?”</p><p>Qrow shakes his head. “Don’t think so. Even if there are, we can defend ourselves inside the wards. Plus, tonight we’re sleeping with the Witchdom’s finest soldiers around us, right?”</p><p>Yang looks back at Blake. “We sure are. Nobody’s gonna let anybody hurt us, not here,” she says.</p><p>Looking into Yang’s eyes, Blake can almost believe that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yang doesn’t pay much attention during their meeting with Commander Lionheart—or <em>Leo</em>, as her uncle insists on calling him. The important thing is that they’re given a room in the tower for the night with a hot meal courtesy of the local supply chains, and Yang goes to bed on a moderately comfortable cot with a full belly.</p><p>Normally, sleep would come easy. Now… now is anything but normal. Despite how she blew off the warlock trailing them, it gnaws at her mind in the dark. How much risk are they courting, taking Blake out of the Wilds? How much danger is she really in, if she’s the one of the group that’s being singled out?</p><p>She doesn’t want to say any of it aloud, nor wake her roommates at so late an hour. If Qrow, the miserable cynic, hasn’t seen fit to complain about the doomed nature of their journey, then how can Yang? Surely things must be under control.</p><p>The now-familiar touch of Blake’s hand on her own jolts her out of her musings, and she rolls onto her back to see her, just barely visible in the thin moonlight through the tower window.</p><p>“I need to tell you something,” she whispers, biting her lip, her eyes avoiding Yang’s. “It’s important.”</p><p>“I thought we already got all the soul-baring stuff out last night,” Yang replies, smiling up at her.</p><p>“It’s about what happened in the woods.”</p><p>“Got it.” Yang nods, and lets Blake pull her to her feet. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Follow me.” Blake leads her out of their room, heading to the main stairwell of the tower. They go all the way up, past Lionheart’s office and into the clear night air. Yang can tell it’s cold from the breeze, but Blake’s the only one of them shivering. Yang learned to use that particular perk of her power a long time ago.</p><p>Blake lets go of her hand, going to the ramparts and looking out over the landscape. The trees of the Sunless Forest dwarf even the watchtower, and that’s where Blake’s looking, her eyes focused on the darkness beneath the canopy. The waning moon gives Yang enough light to see that she’s wound tight, shoulders tensed.</p><p>“So...what’s up?” Yang asks, standing beside her and leaning forward on the stone. “That warlock?”</p><p>Blake heaves a heavy sigh. “Yeah. The warlock.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Yang, I…”</p><p>“It’s all right if you’re scared,” Yang says, almost on instinct, reaching for Blake’s hand. “I...it freaks me out that she could get into your mind, too.”</p><p>Blake hugs herself, shaking her head. “That’s not it. She...her and Qrow, they <em> knew </em> each other.”</p><p>Yang’s throat feels tight. She balls her hands up into fists. “What?”</p><p>“He called her Raven. His...his sister.” Blake gulps. “Your mom. Right?”</p><p>Yang’s chest constricts, and her hands start to smoulder at her sides before she takes in a deep breath and quenches the flames. “Yeah,” she says. “My...mom. My <em> mom </em> was chasing you?”</p><p>Blake nods. “She...went back to Salem. She tried to tell me that there was no getting away from her. That someday she’ll find me too. Qrow wasn’t having any of it, but…”</p><p>“Did she…” Yang slackens, still trying to keep control of her breath. “Did she mention me at all?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>Yang lets out an angry growl, and it comes from her nose as a spurt of flame. Blake jumps back. “So she can spend all her time tracking you for her evil warlock master, with me literally <em> right next to you</em>, and won’t even mention my name when my uncle comes in to kick her ass?!” she seethes, her teeth grinding. “I—I go out all this way to try and find her, and she just doesn’t even…” Yang trails off, letting her breath go, trying to calm the inferno within her.</p><p>“Yang…” Blake swallows. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, it’s just — your uncle was worried you might run off to go after her. You...you won’t, right?”</p><p>Yang shakes her head. “No. She’s not...she’s not <em> worth </em> this. I don’t care why she left me anymore. What matters is that she did. That she was either too loyal to Salem or too scared of her to come back for me.”</p><p>“...When did she leave you?” Blake asks softly.</p><p>“I was a baby,” Yang growls. “She was just going back to work when she just...disappeared. That’s why I came out here in the first place, to that lodge with Salem’s sorcerers working in it. I <em> killed </em>people trying to reach her, and she just...ugh!”</p><p>“Yang,” Blake breathes, reaching for her hand and then snatching her own back. “Ow! Gods! Are you okay?”</p><p>Yang blinks, bringing her hand up to eye level and seeing heat waver off of it in the moonlight. She closes her eyes, pursing her lips and blowing out. A lesson from her father; pretend you’re putting out a candle, and the flames within your soul will cool.</p><p>“Sorry,” she murmurs. “But...yeah, Blake, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve been there, done that, looking for Mom. I’m not walking out into the Wilds to chase her down again.”</p><p>Blake lets out a sigh. “Good,” she murmurs. “I’m...really glad your uncle was there to look out for me. You’re not mad I didn’t tell you until now?”</p><p>“It’s fine, really,” Yang promises softly. “It’s not like there was some convenient moment to say, ‘hey, your mom just showed up and tried to kidnap me!’”</p><p>Blake chuckles. “Yeah. Thank you for...taking this so well.”</p><p>“Are you okay, though?” Yang asks, stepping closer. “Like, <em> really </em> okay with what happened?”</p><p>Blake reaches out, and this time they link with no trouble, no hesitation. “I’m...managing. I think. I spent two days wandering the Wilds without any protection but a sword and a few friends. Being almost captured by a warlock...well, it’s just one more bad memory.”</p><p>Yang’s grip tightens. “Was that...before you met Ren and Nora? Your friends didn’t come with you, or…?”</p><p>“One...didn’t make it,” Blake admits, her eyes downcast. “My partner became a warlock, and my other...friend, she didn’t have the courage to try to leave with me.”</p><p>Yang feels a surge through the link, mud welling up beneath Blake’s sands, and she throws her arms around Blake instinctively. Blake hugs her back without hesitation.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. You’ve been through so much,” Yang murmurs.</p><p>“You’re no slouch yourself,” Blake says with a soft laugh. “Seems like the past two days haven’t been great for you, either.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yang sighs. “But, hey, clear skies from here on out, right? We’ll be far from the borders soon. We can take you to a real city on the way!”</p><p>Blake pulls back, her hands going to Yang’s. “That sounds terrifying,” she says with a slight smirk. “You can tell I just love crowds and people.”</p><p>Yang laughs. “You and my sister are gonna get along great. But seriously, we can stay at an actual inn! Gods, could I use a bath...”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll manage fine with you around. Are you always this protective, or am I special?”</p><p><em> You </em> <b> <em>are</em> </b> <em> special, </em>Yang thinks, catching the glint of her eyes in the moonlight. “I, uh—I did sort of raise my sister for a few years,” she stammers, blushing. “Those mom instincts die hard. And you’re sort of the only one here who isn’t married or my smartass uncle.”</p><p>“Well, glad to know I’m only getting this attention because I’m the odd one out.” Blake’s smirk grows, and Yang’s heart pounds.</p><p>“Yep! Soon as we get to Citadel, <em> totally </em>abandoning you.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I’ll tell Chloe to keep us separate. Never know what a dangerous wildling might do to me, after all.”</p><p>“Oh, you know I’m nefarious. Wouldn’t it be better if you were always watching me? For my inevitable signs of betrayal?”</p><p>“Hmm… You make a good point,” Yang admits, swinging their arms slightly. Gods, is she <em> flirting</em>? This is hard! She swallows. “So, um... should we go back down? Get some rest for another full day of walking through nothing? ‘Cuz I’ve been that way already, and believe me, there’s just forest, farmland and boring between us and Sealth.”</p><p>“You’re really selling me on the Witchdom, Yang,” Blake says, smiling as she drops one hand and starts to head back for the stairwell. “...thanks. For talking.”</p><p>“Anytime.” Yang lets Blake lead them back to their room, and once inside, both of them pause. Yang bites her lip, remembering sleeping beside one another in the tent, holding hands — and as she looks around the room, she spots Ren and Nora cuddling together on one small cot, their hands linked over Ren’s chest. It looks nice, but…</p><p>It’d be weird, right? This soon? With that thought, Yang reluctantly lets go, the two of them heading to opposite sides of the room.</p><p>They catch each other staring as they try to sleep. Neither of them says a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To Be Gifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss and Jaune stand in the Construct Colosseum, the massive moldable maze that marks the eastern barrier of the Primal Core campus. Before them is Jaune’s opponent, an immobile metal figure twice the size of a person, kneeling on a stone platform with a ritual circle permanently etched under its feet. Weiss steps up to it, takes a piece of polished quartz from her bag, and slots it into a divot in the construct’s head. She looks over her shoulder.</p><p>“Stance!” she barks, and Jaune immediately drops wider, lower to the ground. Weiss hums her approval and steps back. “This is a second-level construct, Jaune,” she warns, practicing drawing runes in the air for the spell to come. “We’ll need to link to take it down. You’ve improved a lot in the past week, but this is the first thing that gave <em> me </em>serious trouble.”</p><p>“I’m ready to try,” Jaune replies confidently. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.” Weiss takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. The words come to her through the void, the divine language twisting and shaping inside her head. It solidifies into the incantation, and she speaks the strange syllables aloud as she traces the runes in the air, watching them form out of glowing white light and fire forward into the construct’s forehead with each word she speaks.</p><p>The construct stands, starting to tick.</p><p>“I <em> still </em> don’t get how you do that without a spellbook...” Jaune says as Weiss stands back, readying herself by uncapping her waterskin and drawing out its contents into the air.</p><p>Weiss scoffs. “There’s nothing to <em> get </em>. Stay focused.” <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em></p><p>The gem within the construct’s head flashes, and it springs to life. It draws a massive sword from its back and swings, forcing the two aquamancers to jump away. Weiss acts first, freezing her hovering pool of water into dozens of ice shards and throwing them into the construct’s joints. Jaune dodges another swing and throws out a hand, making <em> pew </em>noises with his mouth.</p><p>Weiss groans, but the shards embedded in the construct explode into steam, and she has to act fast as the construct creaks back into action. She reaches out, feeling the water spread all through the construct’s joints, and re-freezes it. The expanding ice forms cracks all along the surface of its limbs, holes appearing in the empty armor, but still it swings.</p><p>Jaune doesn’t move fast enough.</p><p>The sword stops before it hits his body, but it pulses with light and sends out a wave of force that knocks him off his feet. The crystal around Jaune’s neck sparks, half of it crumbling into dust.</p><p>“Weiss!” Jaune calls, fumbling with his waterskin and uncapping it. He throws the water into the air, freezing it in place in one solid block so that the construct’s followup attack bounces off of it. He reaches out a hand and, with a roll, Weiss crouches beside him to take it. The next hit shatters the ice wall, but with Jaune’s power tied to her own, Weiss is able to propel the shards directly into the sword with enough force to break it out of the construct’s hand and send it flying into its chest. They stand together as one, the air itself giving up its water to their command. Ice forms in every crack left by their attacks, expanding until the construct is completely latticed by it. With a <em> bang, </em>the ice explodes outward, and the construct crumbles to the ground in a pile of frosted scrap metal.</p><p>The quartz tumbles onto the grass in front of the two of them, flashing and crumbling into dust as soon as it comes to a stop. In an instant, the construct reforms back into its prior position on the ritual pad, glowing lines of light fusing all of its pieces back together. Jaune pants for a few long moments, then turns to Weiss with a fire in his eyes.</p><p>“That... was...<em>awesome! </em>” he cries, gripping her hand hard. “Oh, man, we make a great team!”</p><p>Weiss rolls her eyes, gently taking her hand out of his. “We did...adequately. You almost died, though. If this were a real fight, you might’ve been too weak to link with me after a blow like that.”</p><p>Jaune picks at what’s left of his amulet, chuckling nervously. “Well...that’s why we train, right?”</p><p>Weiss nods. “That’s why we train. Again? We ought to practice until we’re untouchable.”</p><p>“Yeah. Again!” Jaune confirms.</p><p>Weiss taps the crystal on his chest and whispers a divine word, watching the crystal reform. Just as she’s about to start the construct’s activation ritual again, she hears a screech of metal so loud that she instinctively flinches and covers her ears.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” rings out right after that, and Weiss’ mouth quirks.</p><p>“Woo! Fuck <em> yes, </em> Pyrrha! You gotta teach <em> me </em> that!” Chloe shouts.</p><p>Weiss and Jaune look at each other, and Weiss nods at him. She may be his teacher right now, but she still wants to see what on earth Pyrrha’s doing. They link again, raising themselves up with ice to the top of the maze’s walls. It’s easy enough to spot where Pyrrha must be training, near the northeast quadrant where spurts of flame rise into the air. The two of them follow the paths where teachers are meant to observe squad training during the initiations.</p><p>Once they reach a point where they can observe the fight directly, Weiss looks down and sees Pyrrha blasting an even larger construct than the one Weiss and Jaune had taken down. Each time a fireball hits, the gem in its forehead flashes, indicating that it understands the damage it’s taking. Chloe stands back with her arms crossed beside another observer, a girl with bright orange hair in a geomancer’s uniform.</p><p>Pyrrha rolls out of the way of the construct’s sword, then draws her spear and shield from her back, throwing the spear into the visor of the construct’s helmet. She raises the shield to block the next blow, then thrusts out her arm and pushes hard. The spear suddenly jolts forward and straight through the back of the construct’s head with another loud screech, then loops downward and stabs through its chest, flying back into Pyrrha’s hand.</p><p>The construct yields. It kneels back down on its pad, its damage healing as its gem crumbles to nothing. Chloe and the other girl applaud, with Chloe giving Pyrrha a huge smile.</p><p>“Did you just—did you just control <em> metal?! </em>” Weiss asks, and all eyes snap to her.</p><p>Pyrrha blushes and shrugs. “Uhm…”</p><p>“Something she figured out that I didn’t,” Chloe says proudly, grabbing Pyrrha around the shoulders and ruffling her hair. “Metal has aspects of both fire and earth — one can’t control it without the other, but she picked it up naturally! The first time she fought this thing, she crushed it like a tin can.” She grins at Pyrrha. “We oughta see if a linked pyro and geo can do it too, or if it needs to exist in one mind.”</p><p>“That’s <em> very </em> impressive,” Weiss says, smiling down at Pyrrha.</p><p>“I accidentally figured it out just now...I panicked and just sort of grabbed the whole construct,” Pyrrha explains sheepishly.“Chloe told me that won’t be good practice, since my opponents won’t be made of metal, so I’m trying to make my control more...useful, now.”</p><p>“I think you did <em> wonderfully! </em>” the other girl says, clapping her hands together. “May I try now, Chloe?”</p><p>Chloe opens her mouth, then purses her lips. “Hmm, I don’t know...maybe we shouldn’t do it in front of the Schnee,” she mutters, almost to herself, but Weiss hears her as she hops down into the arena.</p><p>“What’s <em> that </em>supposed to mean?” Weiss asks, narrowing her eyes at Chloe.</p><p>“Penny’s...special,” Chloe says, clearly choosing her words carefully, “And I’d bet anything that you have your family’s little <em> gift. </em>I don’t want you getting some intel you shouldn’t.”</p><p>“...What are you talking about?” Weiss says, trying to sound nonchalant, but she still takes an unnerved step back and gulps. She doesn’t like to talk about this; about the thing that made her <em> valuable </em> to her father, that made her sister <em> valuable </em>to the ex-Magister.</p><p>Chloe rolls her eyes. “Don’t get cute with me, Weiss. I like you, kid, but your Insight is still something I wanna keep an eye on.”</p><p>“Insight?” Jaune asks, confused, as he hops down beside her and watches her curiously.</p><p>Weiss heaves a sigh. So much for keeping it a secret. “My family has….a unique hereditary gift. If we’re near an enchanted object or a ritual circle, or if we just need to call a spell to mind, we can reach into the magical current and draw out the incantation and preparations into our minds.” She rubs her shoulder, looking down nervously. “My father used it to...make me do things I wasn’t comfortable with. I don’t like talking about it.”</p><p>“Ohhh, so that’s why you don’t need a spellbook?” Jaune says, awed. “That’s so cool! Why didn’t you become a witch?”</p><p>“I <em>said </em>I don’t want to talk about it!” Weiss snaps. She catches herself, and clears her throat. “I’m sorry, Chloe. You can...keep your secrets.” She grabs Jaune’s arm. “Come on, Jaune, let’s get back to work.”</p><p>As they hop back on top of the wall, Weiss spares a glance behind her, and catches Pyrrha’s eye. Weiss can feel her aura, disturbed and wavering, yet...familiar.</p><p>Pyrrha raises a hand to wave at her and Weiss blushes, turning back to her path. Of <em> course </em> she’d wind up humiliating herself in front of her. Of <em> course </em>her Insight would rob her of something else.</p><p>She sighs and shakes her head to clear it. There’s still training, after all. That much is always constant.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she heads out to the fountains that night, she finds Pyrrha sitting in her spot.</p><p>She sits, her eyes closed, with her hands on her crossed knees.. Her mouth is twisted into a concentrated frown. Weiss hovers at the entrance, debating whether to stay or go. She’s already tired from destroying constructs with Jaune all day, and she’s not sure she can handle people right now, even nice ones like Pyrrha. Just as she’s about to turn to leave, Pyrrha’s eyes open, and her aura pulses.</p><p>“Weiss?” she asks. Weiss sighs, knowing her fate’s been decided for her.</p><p>She approaches Pyrrha and asks, “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“...waiting for you,” Pyrrha admits, averting her eyes. “I...I wanted to see if you’re okay.”</p><p>“Me?” Weiss asks, taking a step back. “I’m — I’m fine. Why would anything be wrong?”</p><p>“At training today, when you came to watch…” Pyrrha stands, brushing hair out of her face. “Chloe bringing up your, uh, gift, seemed to disturb you.”</p><p>Weiss looks at her feet, rubbing her shoulder. “It’s…” She sighs. “It’s a hard subject for me. I like formal magic, obviously—I’m good at it! But my father...he married into our family, had me and my brother and sister, just to get his hands on our gift. After my older sister left the family, it was my turn to be his little pet witch.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What did he use it for?” Pyrrha asks gently, stepping closer to Weiss.</p><p>Weiss remembers all too well. But when she tries to speak, her mouth can’t open, and a pain strikes her in the chest. “I...I can’t say,” she murmurs, shaking. “He…” Her throat closes, and she clenches her fists, breathing deeply as the effect wears off.</p><p>“Weiss?” Pyrrha asks in alarm, and she’s so <em> close </em>now, her aura’s practically merging with Weiss’ own.</p><p>Weiss thinks for a moment, then says, “Pyrrha, take my hand.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>"<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>Pyrrha hesitantly reaches out and takes Weiss’ hand. Weiss breathes in, feeling the strength of her steel, letting it ground her. “When I left, he—” Weiss begins, and then she chokes on her words, and Pyrrha gasps.</p><p>“I can feel it,” she whispers, and Weiss can hear her utter disgust. “He...he put a curse on you, didn’t he? So you could never say what you did for him.”</p><p>Weiss nods forcefully, her throat still tight. It’s then that Pyrrha throws her arms around her. Weiss stiffens at first, but Pyrrha is so warm, so comfortable, and her chest is so soft against her face. She’s blushing beet red, she knows, but at least Pyrrha can’t see that.</p><p>“I am <em> so </em> sorry,” Pyrrha murmurs, squeezing Weiss’ body against her.</p><p>Weiss swallows. “That’s what happens when you’re special,” she mutters. “People want your power all for themselves.”</p><p>Pyrrha draws back, her hands going to Weiss’ shoulders. “But you were strong enough to break free of it anyway. And...and Chloe isn’t like that. She’s been so understanding about how I’ve been feeling, with— well, these.” She shrugs the shoulder with her signs on it.</p><p>Weiss nods. “I know, but...I don’t blame her for being worried. Whatever’s special about Penny, she knows my family’s reputation… especially the things we can do. If she needs to keep it a secret, I understand, but I just…” Weiss sighs heavily. “I wish I felt...better, about being a Schnee. We used to be considered heroes of the Witchdom, and now...”</p><p>“Well... I think you’re pretty amazing, Weiss.” Pyrrha smiles softly down at her, and Weiss’ cheeks burn. “I hope we end up on the same squad, when squad formation starts.”</p><p>“Wait—Chloe’s not making you a specialist?” Weiss asks, heart jumping.</p><p>“She wanted me in that role, but I…” Pyrrha bites her lip. “I don’t think I want that kind of responsibility. She said she understood.”</p><p>“Then I’d...like that too, Pyrrha.” Weiss finally hugs her back, her heart pounding in her chest. “Thank you,” she whispers. “For...for being so kind to me. No one’s ever done something like this for me.”</p><p>“No one?” Pyrrha asks gently.</p><p>“N-not since I was little.”</p><p>“You were here for me, that first night.” Pyrrha lifts Weiss’ chin, and her eyes are <em>so </em>green<em>. </em>Weiss loses her breath, her eyes flitting from Pyrrha’s eyes to her lips and back again. “I’d like to be here for you, too. If...you want that.”</p><p>“I do,” Weiss breathes. Pyrrha smiles, her eyes hooded, and Weiss wants to kiss her so badly it burns. Pyrrha’s hand grasps hers, and Weiss can feel it — her desire, mirrored back at her. Their hearts beat as one.</p><p>They move at the same time, Pyrrha leaning down, and it feels <em> divine. </em>It’s a short, nervous thing, but Weiss finds herself smiling without trying, feeling lighter than she has in a long time. Pyrrha laughs nervously.</p><p>“This...isn’t how I expected this to go,” she admits, and her blushing smile is a sight Weiss will never forget. “Do you want to stay out here? With me?”</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Glamours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, a few more practice sessions and not even the gods are gonna be able to keep this guy together,” Tai says, tossing a smile over his shoulder at Ruby. He stands before the family’s construct in their backyard, a large sapphire in one hand and a spellbook in the other.</p><p>Ruby notes, looking up and down the construct, that he’s not wrong. The construct is more scorch mark than metal at this point, cracks at every joint, chips and dents in the armor that the reset spell can no longer regenerate.</p><p>“Well, we don’t need too many more, right?” Ruby asks, shrugging as she takes her war-scythe from the rack. “I should make a deal with Yang that whoever finally shatters Henry for good gets...I don’t know, something. Money?”</p><p>Tai laughs to himself. “The satisfaction of a job well done?”</p><p>“A cake!” Ruby declares, taking up a battle stance in front of Henry and Tai.</p><p>“That sounds fair. I get a slice, though, since he’s <em> my  </em>construct.” Tai slots the sapphire into Henry’s head and opens the spellbook, flipping to the appropriate page. As he recites the familiar incantation, Ruby closes her eyes and focuses on her primal sense, feeling the power of the spell building up in the ritual circle beneath the construct; the flow of magic from the Citadel itself covers everything as though they’re in a deep ocean, all other action creating ripples and waves within its medium. She breathes out, opening her eyes as the construct rises to its feet and, with her focus sharpened, she launches into battle.</p><p>With the power of the air behind her, she throws herself at Henry’s body and weaves around an attempted punch while sliding her scythe along his chest, creating a large jagged gash with a metallic <em>screech</em>. She whirls around, hovering in the air behind him and repositioning her weapon for another strike, but quickly rolls out of the way of something she feels pulsing out from Henry’s body.</p><p>Icicles form on his back and shoot outward, missing Ruby by inches as he turns to face her. Without hesitation, she boosts herself straight at him, aiming the tip of her scythe directly at his head. She weaves to avoid another burst of ice and hits home, the curved tip of her weapon stabbing directly under the gem inside his head. She turns her head to the sky and blows out a strong gust, pushing herself downward with enough force to tear the sapphire completely free of Henry’s head. He crumples to the ground immediately, and Ruby lands on her feet, smiling widely, as the sapphire bursts into ash around her.</p><p>She hears applause behind her, and turns to face her father — but then sees that it’s not him clapping. Penny sits on the roof of their house, grinning, green eyes sparkling visibly from where Ruby stands. She’s wearing a Core uniform today, a sharp black suit with green trim and a shoulder patch that matches her rune.</p><p>“That was <em>excellent </em>form, Ruby!” Penny says, hopping down from the roof in front of Tai, who just laughs.</p><p>“Yeah, I think old Henry’s taught her just about everything he can,” he says, looking over his shoulder at Ruby. “When did you get here, Penny?”</p><p>“Just a minute ago. I can ask Chloe if she would send you a stronger construct!” Penny offers, bouncing in place.</p><p>“Nah, no need for that,” Tai says, waving her off as Ruby comes up to join them. “Ruby can take a rest before initiation. She clearly has it down.”</p><p>“But — but I need to be sharp for it!” Ruby argues, pounding her scythe into the ground for emphasis.</p><p>“You’re plenty sharp already, Ruby. Don’t want to strain something and end up hurt right before you’re due for your big show, do you?” Tai asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Ruby sighs, her shoulders sagging. “I guess not…”</p><p>Tai nods, satisfied, then turns back to Penny. “So… what’re you doing here? And how’d you get on the roof?”</p><p>“Chloe told me that I could come out and visit Ruby today!” Penny explains, beaming at Ruby. “She wishes to have a rest, and speak to her wife.”</p><p>“I haven’t heard or seen much of Kate in a while, myself,” Tai muses. “But you didn’t answer my second question.”</p><p>“Oh! I suppose it is an unexpected ability for a geomancer, but…” Penny looks at Ruby, then smiles. “I can do <em>this</em>.” She splays her hands out at her sides, and lifts herself half an inch off the ground. </p><p>Ruby gasps out loud, dropping her scythe. “You have <em> two signs?</em>” she asks breathlessly, running up to Penny and putting her hands on her shoulders.</p><p>Penny shakes her head, returning to earth. “No, but my body is made of clay! I can therefore manipulate my own body like any other earth I might find, including levitation.” </p><p>“That is <em> so cool </em>!” Ruby practically shouts, shaking Penny back and forth. Penny giggles.  </p><p>“You’re a regular miracle of the gods, aren’t you?” Tai says with a laugh. </p><p>“So what did you want to do?”  Ruby asks excitedly. “I’ve got the day free, so…”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Penny admits. “I’ve never been allowed to go out on my own before. Chloe said that as long as I don’t get myself in trouble, I’m free to do what I want, but…”</p><p>“Penny!” Ruby bemoans, “You can’t keep telling me about how many things you’ve never done or you’ll make me sad!”</p><p>“I’m...sorry?” Penny says cautiously, taking a step back.</p><p>“No, wait— sorry, that was a joke,” Ruby explains sheepishly. “But...hm. We could take a flying tour of the city! We can swing by the theaters and restaurants...most people are used to seeing me fly around these days. We could visit the sea wall, too; the Opaque Sea is pretty, in a way.”</p><p>“I will be happy to go wherever you take me.” Penny smiles softly at her. “It all sounds fantastic.”</p><p>Tai clears his throat. “Well, girls, just remember that dinner’s at six. Try not to get into any life-or-death adventures this time, all right?”</p><p>“I promise I won’t take her to any shady bars, dad,” Ruby replies, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Tai laughs. “If you do, bring me back a bottle,” Tai orders as he heads back into the house. </p><p>Penny smiles, reaching down and taking Ruby’s hands. “I’ve never flown with someone else before. This will be interesting!”</p><p>Ruby sighs as their link establishes itself, closing her eyes for a moment to fully immerse herself in the connection. “Lift yourself up,” she says, and as Penny does so, Ruby rises with her by instinct. “Okay, we’re gonna wanna use only one hand. We have to see where we’re going, after all.”</p><p>“Affirmative,” Penny says with a nod, letting go of Ruby’s left hand and floating herself over so that they’re side-by-side. Taking a deep breath, Ruby launches herself up into the sky, far above her house, to get a better view of the capital city. </p><p>“So! Over there are the old border walls,” Ruby begins, twirling around to face away from the house. “That’s where the wards used to end, except for the main road, before the Guardian took over the Core and started the expansion projects. There’s some nice memorial art around there. And over there,” she adds, twirling them around to face the sea, “are the business districts. That big dome there’s the theater, they put on all kinds of shows. I think they have, uh... three stages now? It’s been a while since I went.”</p><p>“I spent most of my time in the Citadel itself, before I was transferred to the Core,” Penny notes, glancing at the tower, sitting near the far end of the sea wall. “What’s on that cliff, though? I never went there.”</p><p>Ruby swallows, looking at the little white stones that mark the cliff by the sea. “That’s the Sorcerer’s Rest. It’s where we honor the people who fought for the Witchdom. My...my mother has a grave there.”</p><p>“We can go and visit, if you like?” Penny asks softly, but Ruby shakes her head.</p><p>“Nah, I— let’s do something fun!” Ruby insists. </p><p>“All right…” Penny purses her lips, looking across the city. “I’m afraid I don’t eat, so we probably shouldn’t visit any restaurants or cafes. I tried it once and <em> nobody  </em>liked it when I coughed it all up.”</p><p>Ruby laughs, shaking her head. “We could go to the bookstore! Or watch the monsters at the sea wall. I think I’ve got enough money to take us to a show at the theater, if they haven’t raised their prices…”</p><p>“I will be happy to do any of those things,” Penny says cheerfully, and Ruby groans.</p><p>“Penny, we can’t <em> both  </em>be easygoing!” Ruby groans. “Pick something.”</p><p>“The theater, then!” Penny declares, pulling Ruby with her through the air. Ruby lets out a surprised laugh, and holds on tight. She finds her heart racing at the opportunity to see more of who Penny is, outside of just being a golem, and her smile leaves her cheeks hurting.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As they file out of the theater, Ruby can feel Penny’s overwhelming excitement through their link. Though she took Ruby’s order of silence during the show <em>very </em>seriously, it had been obvious she’d been enjoying herself. She gasped aloud at the clever uses of magic for special effects, her eyes so wide that Ruby had to quietly remind her to blink once in a while, for appearance’s sake if nothing else.</p><p>Once they clear the crowd, Ruby turns to Penny and grins. “Okay, you can talk now,” she says, and Penny practically jumps for joy.</p><p>“That was <em>sensational</em>!” Penny says, clasping her hands over Ruby’s. “I did not know people did such things!”</p><p>“Such...things?” Ruby asks, tilting her head.</p><p>“So much work and effort gone into telling a story, and not even a true one, just for its own sake! It is marvelous,” Penny exclaims, then sighs. “I understand the idea, of course, but I’ve never had the chance to actually see something like this before. How <em> did  </em>they manage to make Saoirse age over the course of the acts?”</p><p>“Glamour spells backstage,” Ruby explains. “Some of the plays I’ve seen have glamour crystals for the cast, too, so they can change their whole appearance mid-scene to show off the show-witch’s talents. This one was pretty tame in comparison to <em>Call of the Wilds</em>, though.”</p><p>Penny practically hops with excitement. “<em>Fascinating</em>. What was this one called, again?”</p><p>“<em>Saoirse’s Spells. </em>I read the books when I was a kid.” Ruby says, her mouth twisting in distaste. “They took out a lot of the good parts...”</p><p>“Do you have the books? I’d like to share in this experience with you!”</p><p>Ruby laughs. “You want to be disappointed by an adaptation?” she asks.</p><p>“Yes! So that I may talk to you about it.”</p><p>  Ruby’s about to tell Penny that she is <em> unbearably  </em>sweet when she feels a burst of magic behind her, a sudden cold forcing its way into her limbs. She whips her head around, but sees nothing save for the streets, no sign of any spell being performed.</p><p>“Did you just feel that, too?” Ruby asks warily.</p><p>Penny purses her lips. “Yes...should we investigate?”</p><p>“You’re reading my mind, Penny.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Penny says indignantly. “I don’t have that power!”</p><p>Ruby chuckles. “Metaphor, Penny.”</p><p>“Oh… right.” Penny reaches out and takes Ruby’s hand, and the two of them fly into the skies, scanning the ground below them. But despite their best efforts to try and find the source of the shared feeling, it doesn’t show itself.</p><p>“Perhaps it was nothing… though it did feel a bit like when that warlock attacked me…” Penny says somberly.</p><p>Ruby grumbles. “Something’s <em>up </em>in Citadel, I swear.”</p><p>“Well, there’s nothing to be done about it right now, right?” Penny reasons. “And your father did tell us to not have death-defying adventures.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fine</em>,” Ruby bemoans. “Want to check out the sea wall? Around sunset the nocturnal monsters start to come out. It can get pretty bloody.”</p><p>“And that’s...good?”</p><p>“It’s like a free show!” Ruby insists. “Come on.”</p><p>She guides the two of them to the great stone barrier that serves as the basis for Citadel’s wards against the corruption of the Opaque Sea, and for a moment they hover there, looking over the solid black waves. Ruby squints, looking past the wards’ shimmer to see if any of the monsters are active. A featherless flying lizard, nearly the size of a man, bursts out of the sea with a fish in its mouth — and is immediately followed by a great sea serpent which snatches it by the legs and bites down hard, working it with its tongue until it swallows it whole. The sight makes Penny gasp.</p><p>“See? It’s crazy out there,” Ruby says, guiding them down to the top of the wall.</p><p>“Why would we build so close to such a place?” Penny asks, shuddering. Ruby sits on the edge and pats the space next to her, and Penny cautiously joins her.</p><p>“Well... it’s as corrupt as any other part of the Wilds, but it’s actually really easy to maintain a ward against it,” Ruby recites, remembering her father’s lessons. “The corruption comes from the bodies of the Titans, and they all died on land. So it’s not as...<em>active</em>, there. And there’s legends that Citadel was built on top of one of humanity’s ancient cities...we used to build things to travel on the sea, going up and down the coast for trade. No one does that nowadays, of course.”</p><p>Penny hums, watching as a fish covered in bony spikes leaps from the water to catch another flyer. “I don’t know too many specifics about Citadel,” she admits softly. “I’ve lived here my whole life, but I was only allowed out if I was on a special mission for the Magister. It was always night, too. The sunset...it’s so beautiful.”</p><p>Ruby smiles softly at her, taking her hand where it lays between them on the wall. “You’ll have a lifetime to learn, Penny. You’re free.”</p><p>Penny smiles, and their fingers interlace, and Ruby’s suddenly struck by a thought. “Hey, wait… how come you don’t feel like clay when I touch you?” Ruby asks, cocking her head.</p><p>“It’s a sort of permanent glamour, or that’s how my dad explained it to me.” Penny splays out her free hand, turning it back and forth. “I have control over how I feel, and how I look. It’s an illusion, but not a breakable one. It’s — oh, hello there!”</p><p>Ruby peers around Penny and sees that there’s a white-and-brown cat nuzzling at her side, looking up at her with mismatched eyes. It opens its mouth, but no sound comes out, and Ruby melts.</p><p>“Oh, what a cute little kitty!” she cries, letting go of Penny’s hand and reaching across to try and pet them. They hop into Penny’s lap and accept Ruby’s ear-scritches, while Penny giggles. “Where’s your owner, little friend? You look all nice and taken care of,” Ruby notes.</p><p>Penny raises one hand over the cat, and as Ruby watches, the flesh tone fades out, leaving a segmented earth-colored construct in its place. Penny hums, and the sections separate out, and both Ruby and the cat just stare.</p><p>“Can you throw parts of your body at people?” Ruby asks breathlessly. Penny giggles.</p><p>“I’ve done it in training before,” Penny admits. “Once when I was apprehending a suspect, I grabbed him from across the street.”</p><p>“You are so <em>cool!</em>” Ruby exclaims, throwing her arms around Penny. Penny laughs, steadying the cat on her lap so they don’t run away, though they look perfectly content where they are. As Ruby lets go, Penny gently reaches down and strokes the cat’s fur. </p><p>“Winter has a cat,” Penny murmurs. “She’s special. A familiar. You remind me of her,” she tells the cat, scratching behind their ears. </p><p>“...Do you miss her?” Ruby asks gently. “Winter, and the others?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Chloe keeps me busy, but...they were the first people I’d ever met, besides my father. Winter and her cat were a lot alike. You had to be familiar with them before they’d warm up to you...and they never got <em> that </em> warm.” Penny frowns. “I wish they’d come to visit me, but I’m sure they’re busy now that Covenmaster Ironwood is leading them again. I even miss Arthur, even though he never liked me. He <em> was </em>funny.”</p><p>“I’m sorry so much of your life so far hasn’t been your choice,” Ruby murmurs softly, leaning against Penny. “I’m...really honored that you keep choosing to see me, though.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re my friend, Ruby.” Penny sighs. “It is probably time for you to go and see your father, and for me to return to the Core. But...this was very nice.” Before Ruby can answer, a beautiful call echoes out across the sea, and Penny perks up, staring out at the waters.</p><p>Ruby recognizes the singer in the waves, a humanlike torso floating above the water with giant fins for ears and shimmering blue scales rippling across their body. “It’s a siren,” she says softly. “Don’t listen to his song. He lies.”</p><p>Penny nods. “Something always wants to draw me away,” she says, casting a smile at Ruby. “Thank you, Ruby. For today. Sometimes I feel like being a golem is a curse, the way it defines my life, but you seem to really like that about me.”</p><p>“I do! You’re cool!” Ruby insists. “You’re special, Penny. Never let that be a bad thing.”</p><p>Penny sighed, leaning into Ruby’s shoulder. “You are quite wise, Ruby.”</p><p>“You’ve told me that before.”</p><p>“It bears repeating!” Gently, Penny starts to move the cat off of her lap, but they get the message and hop off themself. The two of them get to their feet, and share a long hug before they separate, Penny seeming to actually remember not to crush Ruby this time around.</p><p>They rise into the air separately, Ruby looking off towards the Core campus in the far distance and wondering what it’ll be like to live there before Penny gives her a wave. “I’ll see you next week, Ruby!” she promises, before flying off to her destination. </p><p>As Ruby’s about to answer, she jolts, nearly falling out of the air as that same burst of cold magic sends shivers through her body. She looks about in a panic, but there’s nothing to see — just a woman, further along the wall and past one of the guard towers, skipping across the stones, a smattering of white fur blowing about in the wind behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. G'lain's Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b></b>“Behold, the city of Sealth,” Qrow says as they crest the top of a hill. Blake has to squint in the bright sunlight as they leave the forest, but once her vision clears, she gasps. </p><p>It’s a low, modest city in comparison to Evernight, and yet so much <em> bigger. </em>She can see where the city borders used to be, marked by crumbling walls, but the city has expanded far beyond that. To the north, there’s a noticeable change in architecture, simpler and without paved roads, huge monoliths of gray stone rising between the buildings. At the edge of the city rests a large sea wall, nothing but an endless plane of black water beyond. </p><p>“What a shithole,” Qrow continues, and Yang punches him in the arm. </p><p>“Just ‘cuz Kate kicked you out of the compound <em> one time,</em>” she accuses as he feigns injury, clutching at his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! Who told you about that?”</p><p>“Dad did, as soon as I mentioned where we were heading before we went down the coast.”</p><p>“I’ll kill that man,” Qrow growls. “And I did <em> not </em> deserve that.”</p><p>“You got fresh with her sister!”</p><p>“It’s not getting fresh with her if she starts it! It was a mutual freshening!”</p><p>“What on <em> earth </em>are you two yelling about?” Blake asks, though she can’t keep herself from smiling. She’s gotten used to those two verbally sparring with each other — there’s a sort of love beneath it that’s easy to see. </p><p>“There’s a big druidic compound in the city,” Qrow says, pointing to the district Blake had noticed earlier. “The Guardian’s wife is in charge of it, and her sister and I had a sort of, um...disagreement.”</p><p>“A <em> flirty </em> disagreement, the way Dad tells it.”</p><p>“Maybe. It’s been years and Chloe still gives me shit about it,” Qrow says with a sigh.</p><p>“A druidic compound?” Ren asks softly as he steps up to peer out over the city. “What tribe?”</p><p>“There’s a lot of tribes — well, remnants of them, really. The lines are blurred to hell and back, and Witchdom druids don’t care where you came from — you’re all just druids,” Qrow explains. </p><p>“Could we visit there?” Ren asks. “Unless you think your past...indiscretion means you’ll not be welcome?”</p><p>“Eh, I’m sure everyone’s forgotten by now,” Qrow says with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Forgotten what?” Nora asks eagerly, hopping up beside Ren. “Give us the dirty details, Qrow!”</p><p>“I hardly <em> remember </em>the dirty details, I was plastered!” Qrow objects. “But, yeah... if you guys wanna connect with your people, the Delegation’s your best bet. We can see if the Ambassador has time to see us today.” He looks to Blake, and she shrinks back from his eyes for a second before remembering she’s not under threat. “What about you, kid? What do you wanna do on our day in the big city?”</p><p>“I, um,” Blake stammers. “I’ll just...follow you?”</p><p>“You want some real clothes?” Yang asks, pinching some of Blake’s borrowed druid robe between her fingers.</p><p>“Hey! It’s <em> comfortable,</em>” Nora protests. “I <em> made </em>that, thank you very much!”</p><p>“I...it’s nothing, really,” Blake murmurs. “Where are we staying?”</p><p>“That depends on if Kate kicks me out again,” Qrow grumbles. “But there’s plenty of inns and hotels in Sealth, even if we don’t stay in the compound. I’d <em> like </em>a free bed, though. Come on, daylight’s fading.”</p><p>Blake falls into step behind Qrow, keeping her eyes down as they approach the open city gates. The outskirts of the Witchdom have made enough sense to her so far. It was much like home, settlements separated by miles, wilderness between; and even when they did come across somewhere it was rarely more populated than Blake’s clan village had been. Now, as they pass between the buildings, she feels almost suffocated by the city’s density, by the crowds the party has to weave through to follow Qrow’s tall, hunched form.</p><p>She hardly sees anything, her primal sense overwhelmed by the auras surrounding her, until Yang’s hand finds hers. </p><p>And then there’s...<em> this</em>.</p><p>They’ve been holding hands nightly, sleeping in the same tent. They’ve been dancing around each other, bouncing off each other’s little comments. They’ve told each other things that cut them to the core. The last few days have been easy, simple, and yet there’s a tension between them that sets Blake’s heart racing. </p><p>Before, she couldn’t see anything. Now? She just sees Yang, looking over her shoulder, hair blowing gently in the sea breeze.</p><p>Blake blushes and looks back down, focusing on her feet. Thoughts of Adam and Ilia, during those last days when they were still clansmen, come unbidden to her mind as they always do, and despite Yang’s warmth, Blake feels chills. Yang squeezes her hand, falling back to walk beside her.</p><p>“Hey, you all right?” she asks softly, the crowds thinning as they approach the stone monoliths that tower over the northern quarter.</p><p>“It’s just... a lot.” Blake swallows. “I’m a little jealous of those two,” she adds, pointing to Nora and Ren ahead of them.</p><p>“Hm? How come?”</p><p>“They have people here. Even if they don’t know them, there’s this...community that’s meant for them.” Blake murmurs, then looks up as they approach a stone archway, lined with glowing blue runes. “There’s really nowhere like that for me.”</p><p>“Hey, come on, you’ve got us!” Yang counters, squeezing Blake’s hand. “My sister’s going to make herself your friend as soon as you two meet, you know. My family’s gonna be here for you.”</p><p>“I…” Blake flushes, looking away from Yang to see that Qrow’s stopped in front of a large hall. He takes the flask from inside his jacket and swigs generously.</p><p>“Is that where the Ambassador lives?” Nora asks, bouncing up beside him. “Do we get to see her yell at you?”</p><p>Qrow answers with a dry chuckle, stuffing his flask back into his pocket. “Let’s find out.”</p><p>Nora giggles to herself as Qrow knocks on the door of the hall. It swings open to reveal a druid with short blonde hair and a pleasant smile. “I’m sorry, the Ambassador isn’t available at the moment, but I can take a…” She blinks a few times. “Qrow?”</p><p>“Hey, Lynn,” Qrow says with a halfhearted wave. “Been a while, huh?”</p><p>Lynn’s demeanor changes instantly, leaning against the door with a smirk on her face. “We didn’t finish our discussion,” she says with a raised eyebrow. “Is that what you’re back for? Or does it have something to do with that entourage of teenagers you’ve got there?”</p><p>“More the second thing, I’m afraid,” Qrow says, rubbing the back of his neck. “What...were we talking about that got your sister so mad?”</p><p>“The actual argument wasn’t the problem,” Lynn says, chuckling to herself. “Look, I’m sure what you’ve got to say to Kate is important or you wouldn’t be here. I see you’ve got a few druids back there...and one pretender?” She narrows her eyes at Blake, who flinches.</p><p>“It’s just the clothes we had for her,” Nora says, stepping up past Qrow to get in Lynn’s face. “Leave her alone, she’s good!”</p><p>“Nora…” Ren warns, but Lynn just laughs, shaking her head.</p><p>“Sounds like you kids have a real story,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “Come on in, guys. Kate’s with the Spellweaver on the crystal with Chloe, but I’m betting your business involves them both anyway. Follow me.”</p><p>Blake stays at the back of the party as they enter the hall, passing rows of benches before a stage that holds a rough-hewn, bloodstained altar. Lynn leads them past the main worship room, to a staircase behind the stage, and up into the cramped halls of the second floor. Blake ponders who the “spellweaver” could be as Lynn knocks on the door.</p><p>“Kate? Got Qrow and a bunch of teenagers here to talk to you,” Lynn calls.</p><p>The door swings open, and reveals a darkened circular room with a table in the center — it has a remarkably large, rough crystal sitting on top of it, with a man sitting at it and staring into its murky depths. Kate turns out to be shorter and older than Lynn, an open, kind face beneath a honey-colored bun. “I do believe I told Specialist Branwen he wasn’t welcome in my hall anymore,” she says, though her smile betrays her.</p><p>“Qrow! You drunken bastard, you almost home yet?” another voice calls out from the crystal, and Blake blinks, peering around Kate to see that the shapes in the crystal have shifted and are easier to read now — a muscled woman with short blue hair, and beside her, a girl with bright orange curls. </p><p>“Still about a week’s worth of travel on foot, unless Arthur’s finally worked out that teleportation spell he’s always yammering about,” Qrow grumbles. “We can talk more when we meet up in person, but the happy couple here wanted to meet their people,” he adds, pointing a thumb back towards Nora and Ren. Ren offers a deep bow to Kate, while Nora takes a step back, looking a bit like a frightened animal ready to bolt.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry, Chloe, Pietro, Penny,” Kate says, turning to face her guests. “But my official duties call me.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble!” the man sitting at the table insists. “Really, this was mostly a social call anyway.”</p><p>“Feel free to keep talking!” Kate reassures them. “Use the crystal as long as you like, Spellweaver.” She gives Pietro a short bow before stepping out and closing the door, making a small wave through the party as she approaches Nora and Ren — and looks Blake right in the eye in the process.</p><p>“I am Kate Price-Marsh, Ambassador of the Druidic Delegation of the Warded Witchdom,” she announces, holding out her wrist to Ren and Nora. “Welcome, kinsmen.”</p><p>“Oh, gods, she’s getting all official,” Lynn says with a laugh, leaning against the wall. </p><p>“One has to observe protocol once in a while, Lynn,” Kate chides gently. “Though with Qrow here, I guess I should throw that out the window?”</p><p>Lynn coughs and flushes, and Qrow just looks confused. </p><p>Ren clears his throat. “I am Lie Ren, and this is my wife, Nora Valkyrie. We are...of Kuroyuri. I’m afraid we’ve been separate from our people for most of our lives.”</p><p>Kate smiles gently. “I see. Here.” She gently takes his wrist with her free hand and crosses it over her own. “Well met, by Fortan’s grace.”</p><p>“...by Fortan’s grace,” Ren repeats, bowing his head. Nora mumbles the same, and crosses her wrist over the two of theirs. Kate gives her a nod, then takes her wrist back, putting her hands behind her back.</p><p>“Kuroyuri is a tribe long separate from the Delegation,” she says. “We’ve heard nothing of them for close to a century, now.”</p><p>“We’d moved far to the north before we were attacked and destroyed by warlocks,” Ren explains. “I was the only survivor, and Nora...well, we were both children of the Wilds.”</p><p>“I see,” Kate says, turning to Blake. “And what about you? You wear our robes, yet…”</p><p>Blake starts, swallows, and Yang takes her hand gently, and Gods above that does <em> not </em>help. “I’m...a runaway.”</p><p>“From which clan?” Kate inquires, stepping closer. Those green eyes pierce right through her. </p><p>“Evernight,” Blake answers, and a chill overtakes the room. </p><p>“...I see,” is all Kate says, shooting a meaningful look at Qrow. “I can see why you’re bringing her to Citadel. Chloe will want to meet her for herself.”</p><p>“And what about you, Ambassador?” Qrow asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“She’s under enough scrutiny as it is, I think.” She turns back to the couple. “Let me show you around the compound. You all can stay in the hall tonight, of course... presuming Qrow can keep his disagreements private?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Qrow says. “I’ll try not to get too drunk.”</p><p>“Good. Come along, Ren and Nora.”</p><p>“And <em> you,</em>” Lynn says, grabbing Qrow’s hand, “Come with me.”</p><p>Qrow looks nervously excited as he’s led away into another room, while Kate takes the couple down the stairs, and Yang and Blake are left standing alone. Blake sighs, leaning against the wall. </p><p>“So…” Yang begins, putting a hand on her hip. “You wanna stop getting questions about your clothes?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Blake groans. “People keep looking at me so weird!”</p><p>“Well, you <em> are </em> weird,” Yang points out. “And you’ve also been meeting some important people. Once we get out in the streets we’ll be as anonymous as anyone else.” </p><p>“Once I stop looking like a druid imposter covered in Wilds dirt, you mean?”</p><p>“Exactly! You get me.” Yang flashes her a smile. “Come on, let’s go exploring.”</p><p>Blake rolls her eyes, but takes the offered hand anyway. Yang’s good at taking care of people, like she said — the least Blake can do is accept the doting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yang smells the bathhouse before she sees it, and purposefully leads Blake through the Sealth streets once she notices the scent of incense. Her bag’s heavy with Blake’s new clothes; snappy modern looks that Yang picked out and Blake mostly just nodded along with.</p><p>...Purple is <em> definitely </em> Blake’s color. </p><p>Once they round the corner, Yang points at the domed building, its gleaming white roof singling it out from the rest of the streets. “Check it out!” she exclaims, grabbing Blake’s hand.</p><p>“What am I looking at?” Blake asks, sniffing. “And what’s the smell about?”</p><p>“It’s a temple of G’lain, goddess of cleanliness,” Yang explains. “I’m sure we could find somewhere to take a bath in the compound, but that’s the real deal, right there. The smell is galluflower incense — breathe it in deep, it clears out your lungs real nice.”</p><p>“Oh, um…” Blake flushes. “I haven’t taken a bath in, um, a while. There aren’t a lot of safe places to do that in the Wilds, and the water’s <em> freezing </em>in the Forest.”</p><p>“I mean, me either. Come on, we gotta pay to get in but it is <em> so </em>worth it.” Yang crosses the street and hops up the stairs to the bathhouse, making sure that Blake’s following close behind. As they enter into the pristine white lobby, the sharp scent of galluflower clarifies and leaves tingles in Yang’s chest.</p><p>A priestess of G’lain nods to them as they enter, sitting at the desk at the back, her dark skin contrasted by the magically-dyed white of her hair. “Welcome,” she says, smiling at the two of them. “Do you wish to partake of our services today, my ladies? You look like you’ve been a long time on the road.”</p><p>“Got it in one,” Yang says with a laugh, stepping up to the desk. </p><p>“What would you like today?” the priestess inquires. </p><p>“Full service,” Yang declares. “We’ve both been in the Wilds lately and could use the extra help.”</p><p>“Together, or separate?” </p><p>Yang looks back at Blake, who starts at being the center of attention. “Um — together, please. This is my first time,” Blake says softly. “Do we have to...be naked?”</p><p>Yang flushes at the image, and is glad that the priestess speaks up. “We can provide you with bathing tunics should you want them,” she explains, smiling. “Ten in gold, please.”</p><p>Yang fishes Qrow’s coinpurse from her pocket and hands over the pieces, to the priestess’ smile. “Your contribution to G’lain is appreciated,” she intones, looking over a clipboard on her desk. “It looks like suite five is available at the moment. Right this way.” The priestess stands, her robes trailing behind her as she leads them to a door to the right of the lobby. They follow the circular hallway until they reach a door marked with the number five. “Go on in when you’re ready,” the priestess says, bowing to the two of them. “Enjoy your stay.”</p><p>As soon as she’s out of earshot, Blake comes up to Yang, biting her lip. “Um...are they all like that?” she asks.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Kind of creepy, a little bit culty?” </p><p>“She’s not creepy!” Yang objects. “It’s just their job. They all leave and take the robes off and eat and sleep like normal people. They just figure that they need to keep to G’lain’s rituals to use her spells the best.”</p><p>Blake chuckles. “Okay, sorry. What exactly is full service?”</p><p>“If we were just going for a bath, we’d walk in and tell the acolytes in here to just prepare the bath and take a hike. Now they’re gonna lead us through a few extra rituals — incense inhaling, wine drinking, the works. Galluflower’s G’lain’s mark on the world, so they found a lot of things they can do with it,” Yang explains. “I promise it’s nothing weird! The bathing tunics are modest, too, don’t worry.”</p><p>“That <em> was </em> going to be my next question,” Blake admits. “Okay... I trust you. But if anyone gets out a knife I’m leaving.”</p><p>Yang laughs. “Got it. Come on.” She takes Blake’s hand and opens the door, and the two acolytes lounging on long chairs on either side of the room jump, getting to their feet and bowing politely. They’re wearing the bathing tunics that Yang recognizes, simple tight white garments that stop at the forearms and knees, and both have the white hair of G’lain’s devout, cut short above their ears. </p><p>“Good afternoon,” one of them says, a woman with pale skin and eyes. “My name is Trish, and this is my partner, Lei. How can we help you?”</p><p>“We paid for full service up front,” Yang explains. “I’m Yang, and this is Blake — it’s her first time.”</p><p>Lei smiles, the delicate tattoos on their face stretching with the motion. “Ah, of course. We’ll explain everything as we go to make it easier on you, then, if that’s all right?”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Blake mumbles shyly. </p><p>“Excellent. Here.” Trish heads towards the back of the room and unfolds a privacy shield around a small area, which contains a closet door, and presumably more bathing tunics. “While you two change, we’ll prepare the censer in the center of the room here,” she says, pointing to the large golden urn in question. “When you’re ready, we’ll light it and you’ll take in the smoke.”</p><p>“Come on,” Yang says softly, leading Blake behind the shield and opening the closet door. She rummages through the hanging tunics before picking one out that matches the size of the clothes they bought for Blake today. She hands it off to Blake, who looks at it with pursed lips.</p><p>“Where are we putting our other clothes?” she asks quietly. </p><p>Yang opens up a cupboard and throws her bag into it. “In here,” she says. “They’ll wash them for us while we bathe, too.”</p><p>“...don’t look, okay?” Blake murmurs, stepping away from Yang with the tunic in hand. </p><p>“Sure, no problem.” Yang fixates on the wall while she undresses, buttoning up the tunic to her collarbone and tossing her old clothes in with her bag. Blake thrusts her old robe into Yang’s arms, which she takes as a good enough sign to turn around once she’s thrown them in. </p><p>It’s the first time Yang’s really seen Blake up-close, out of the form-concealing sack that is a druid’s robe, and she’s briefly distracted by the curve of her hips. Blake clears her throat uncomfortably and Yang’s face feels like it’s about to burst into flame. </p><p>“R-Ready?” she asks, trying to keep her eyes on Blake’s face, which is nearly as red as her own.</p><p>“Sure,” she mumbles, her eyes flitting down and then back up again, and <em> gods</em>, they really have to talk about this at <em> some </em>point. But right now the acolytes are waiting on them, and without further delay (and to avoid further awkwardness) Yang heads out from behind the shield, where she finds the two acolytes washing their hands of white powder in a basin, the censer lid hanging open.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Lei asks, drying their hands on a towel nearby and picking up two sharp pieces of flint from their lounge chair. </p><p>Yang takes Blake’s hand and leads her up to the censer, nodding in affirmation. While Lei steps up to the censer, facing directly across from Blake and Yang, Trish busies herself placing small pins of quartz inside the etched circles on the floor that surround the censer. As Lei strikes the flint, sending sparks into the white incense within, Trish recites an incantation and draws runes in the air with her hands. The incense lights up, glowing in a prismatic array of colors as Lei closes the censer’s lid.</p><p>“The first blessed smoke will ensure that your lungs are free of tar and debris, along with any dormant corrupted material you might have breathed in in the Wilds,” Lei explains. “Take a deep breath as you see it rise, and hold it in until you no longer can.”</p><p>Yang leans her head over the censer and makes sure that Blake is doing the same with a raised eyebrow. The rainbow smoke ekes out of the top of the censer, and Yang closes her eyes and breathes in deep, the tingling in her lungs turning to full on buzzing. The pressure inside her chest builds, and finally she steps back from the censer and coughs into her elbow, staining it with a smattering of black particles. When she breathes in again, she feels full and strong.</p><p>“Whew, all right! Blake?” Yang asks, looking to the woman in question. She looks ill, and the acolytes look to each other worriedly. </p><p>“Blake, it’s all right... let it go,” Trish offers softly, walking over to her and putting a hand on her back — and Blake drops to her knees and heaves.</p><p>“Blake!” Yang cries, rushing to her side. With a painful, deep cough, Blake spatters the tile with dark green fluid, and she keeps coughing until a large gob of the same stuff makes its way out of her throat, wobbling on the tiles in a gelatinous mass. Blake struggles for breath, staring at what’s come out of her as it begins to smoulder, then bursts into a brilliant rainbow flame.</p><p>“My goodness!” Lei says, putting a hand on their chest. “You must have been out in the Wilds for a long time, Blake!”</p><p>Blake coughs a few more times, then clears her throat as the thing that came out of her sizzles into a pile of white ash. “I...I was,” she admits, taking deep breaths. “Gods...”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Yang asks, squeezing her bicep. </p><p>“Y-yeah. I know that was...dramatic, but I actually feel a lot better,” Blake admits, getting to her feet and looking embarrassed. “I didn’t even notice how hard it was to breathe before, but now it’s like…”</p><p>“I’m sure your lungs feel twice the size!” Trish says with a soft laugh. “Here, you two take a seat over here. I’ll bring you some wine to wash that down.” She directs them to the lounge chair while the two of them head into another room. Yang takes Blake’s hand.</p><p>“You doing all right?” she asks gently. </p><p>Blake takes in an experimental deep breath. “Yeah. I think so. Wow. I’ve...never had this much magic done to me before. The wine’s magic too, right?”</p><p>Yang nods. “Galluflower wine, blessed the same way that incense is. It’ll clear out the rest of your system, but hopefully we shouldn’t have any more stuff coming out of you until — um, later.”</p><p>Blake chuckles. “I get you. I’m still a little weirded out by all this, but...I can’t argue with the results.”</p><p>The acolytes come back in, bearing wine glasses filled with thick white fluid, with rainbow-hued reflections from the skylights. As Lei hands one to Blake, they say, “This should be less troublesome, I think. It’s very sweet.”</p><p>Yang gratefully sips her own, savoring the taste and the cool, clean feeling as it circulates through her body. Blake takes a moment after watching Yang, but when she does taste it she lets out a little groan of pleasure.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever had <em> anything </em>this sweet before,” she sighs, glancing at Yang.</p><p>Trish laughs. “That’s great to hear. Just a moment, and we’ll prepare the bath for you. You can take the wine with you when it’s ready, so no need to rush!”</p><p>Blake leans her head on Yang’s shoulder as the acolytes leave the room, taking her hand on her lap. “Thanks, Yang,” she murmurs softly. “This is...really nice.”</p><p>“Great to get back to civilization after all that walking, huh?” Yang asks, feeling warm and happy — from the wine, and from the feeling of Blake against her. </p><p>“I guess by your definition I’ve probably never been <em> in </em>civilization to begin with,” Blake points out. “But it is nice to just...have some time to ourselves. To relax a little with nothing hurrying us.”</p><p>“You haven’t seen anything yet! The baths are blessed, too — they clean your hair as you swim, and magic keeps them nice and warm.”</p><p>“You’re spoiling me, Yang.”</p><p>“Nah, <em>Qrow</em>’s spoiling you. I don’t have the money for this kind of thing,” Yang says, smirking. </p><p>The acolytes step back into the room. “Your bath is all ready,” Lei says, gesturing at the open door. “We’ll be here in case you need anything else.”</p><p>“You guys are great, thanks!” Yang says as she gets up with a stretch.</p><p>“Have a good bath!” Trish calls after the two of them as they step into the bathing room, shutting the door. Blake blinks a few times.</p><p>“I didn’t think it’d be so big,” she notes, walking around the perimeter of the circular pool, setting down her wine beside Yang’s at a table next to a lounge chair. The water sparkles with multicolored particles, and the steam that rises from it creates a light heat haze hovering above it.</p><p>“Cannonball!” Yang shouts, throwing herself into the center with a huge, satisfying splash. As she rises back up to the surface, skin alight with tingles as the water dissolves the dirt on her skin into nothing, she sees Blake standing at the edge completely drenched. </p><p>“What on <em> earth </em>does that mean?” Blake asks, shaking her head and glaring at Yang.</p><p>“I, um... hm. I think it comes from before the Titanomachy?” Yang ponders, floating over to the edge where Blake still hesitates to enter. “Old weapon that we used to mount on ships. You just say it when you’re about to make a big splash.”</p><p>Blake rolls her eyes, getting down and dipping her toes into the water. “Oh! Oh, that does feel nice...” she murmurs, swishing a bit of the water around and staring at the moving particles. </p><p>“Well, come on, it’s not gonna eat you,” Yang teases, tugging on her hand. Blake resists, so Yang summons all her strength and yanks her off the lip of the bath — and directly on top of her.</p><p>They fall underwater with a splash, Blake fighting to get free of Yang as she struggles to the surface. As soon as Yang’s head is above the water she’s laughing, and she can hear Blake laughing too, despite the mean trick.</p><p>“You jerk!” Blake exclaims, slapping at the water to spray Yang in the face. </p><p>“Somebody’s gotta break you outta that shell!” Yang shoots back, still laughing as she wipes off her face. “There should be a — ah-ha!” Yang spots a brush lying near the edge of the pool, and swims over to it while Blake braces herself on the lip, shoulders outstretched and head turned towards the skylight. </p><p>“Here, come on,” Yang urges as she heads back over, brush in hand. “Turn around. I’ll get your hair.”</p><p>“Um...okay,” Blake murmurs, doing as she’s told. As soon as the brush touches Blake’s hair, it softens, de-knots, un-tangles, and forms itself into soft luxurious curls at the ends — courtesy of the lingering enchantments in the water it’s doused in. Wilds grit falls out and sizzles out of existence as it hits the water. Yang sets the brush down and runs her fingers through Blake’s hair, marveling.</p><p>“Your hair is so pretty,” she murmurs. Blake takes in a sharp breath, and Yang blushes, but doesn’t stop. It feels nice, and she’s sure Blake likes it too. Blake leans her head down, resting it on her arms and sighing.</p><p>Yang moves her hands to Blake’s shoulders, rubbing small circles, working out knots and tension. “Mm,” Blake mumbles, wriggling her hips appreciatively. </p><p>“Just so you know, I’m not trained for this, so if I mess up let me know,” Yang says, swallowing nervously. She just wants to keep touching Blake. Wants her, almost, to turn around. To see those amber eyes.</p><p>Gods, she’s got it bad.</p><p>“Doing...doing fine so far,” Blake says softly, rolling her shoulders. “Mmph. Yang…”</p><p>“Yeah?” Yang’s heart thumps hard against her chest.</p><p>“Thank you. For...for everything. I don’t know why you’re...it’s…” Blake swallows nervously. “I don’t think I deserve this.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I...you hardly know me. I ran like a coward from the only people who ever cared about me, and all I’ve done since then is bring other people trouble.” Blake shivers under Yang’s hands. “I...I want to prove myself, but you’re acting like…”</p><p>“You don’t need to prove anything,” Yang says firmly. “Maybe I haven’t known you for a long time, but...I feel like I know you pretty well anyway.”</p><p>“Because of our...link?” Blake asks.</p><p>“...yeah. Kinda.” Yang’s cheeks burn. “And what you did was brave, not cowardly. It takes a lot to break away from Salem. I got that from what my uncle said already. I think...I think you’re a really good person, Blake. You just haven’t had the chance to do good things yet. But you will.”</p><p>“You think so?” </p><p>“Mhm. I know it.”</p><p>Blake does turn around then, and Yang’s struck by her eyes. The way Blake’s looking at her makes her stomach flip. </p><p>“Yang,” Blake breathes, chewing on her lower lip. “I…” She huffs out a short sigh, averting her eyes. “There’s...you shouldn’t…”</p><p>“I shouldn’t what?” Yang asks, floating closer, one hand bracing herself on Blake’s shoulder, the other gently lifting her chin. Blake loses her breath, and Yang’s never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in her life.</p><p>“Shouldn’t...do...this,” is what Blake <em> says </em> , but what she <em> does </em>is lean up, and Yang meets her there. She shudders as their lips meet, nervous energy sparking in her chest. It’s a gentle, slow kiss, one that neither of them seem to want to end.</p><p>Blake pulls back first, her breath unsteady as she stares at Yang’s eyes. She swallows. “Yang, I…”</p><p>Yang pulls her in for a hug, leaning against the side of the pool for support. “It’s all right,” she murmurs. </p><p>“N-no, you should — you should….know something about me,” Blake stammers, pulling back again. She pulls herself up and sits on the edge, staring at her lap. Yang gets up to follow her, leaning carefully against her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.. “I...before all of this. Before my clan fell, I was with someone.”</p><p>“I...I think you mentioned them before. A partner?”</p><p>Blake nods. “Adam. He and I were warriors for the clan. We helped my parents fight monsters, for food and to protect ourselves. But when the Witchdom expanded near us, things...changed. He got angry. He wanted to fight for our land, and so did I, but my parents told him we couldn’t win. He...took that out on me. He made me feel worthless.”</p><p>“Blake…” Yang begins, but Blake just shakes her head violently. </p><p>“I...and then, I had a friend. Ilia. She and I fought together too, and...there was something between us, too. I never admitted it, until after my parents turned, and she was the only one who was really...there for me. The night I left, she kissed me, and I just...ran. Without her.” Blake sniffs. “I just abandoned her there.” She manages to look at Yang, and there’s tears shining in her eyes. “So — so you <em> shouldn’t. </em>I’m not — I’m not someone you can trust, Yang. Not...in that way. All I’ve ever done for anyone who loved me was hurt them. I hurt my parents, I hurt Adam, and I hurt Ilia, and — and I should just be alone!” The last word comes out high and sharp, and she stares back at her lap, a tear crawling down her cheek.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Blake,” Yang murmurs, not sure if she should take her arm back, but…”But — you didn’t deserve to be treated that way. By <em> anyone</em>. And you said you asked Ilia to come with you, right?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“So you gave her that choice. She said no. You didn’t abandon her, Blake, you…” Yang sighs. “She made her choice, and so did you. There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. It’s not like you could fight Salem and win, right?”</p><p>Blake shakes her head. “But that’s not the point!”</p><p>“What is the point, then?” Yang asks gently. “Seriously? Look at me, Blake, please.”</p><p>Blake manages to meet her eyes, blinking away tears. “The — the point is that this — what’s been happening between us — it scares me, Yang. It’s never gone well for me before.”</p><p>“Then we can...we can take it slow, okay?” Yang offers. “But I don’t wanna pretend it’s not here, anymore. I know we only met a week ago, but...I don’t want to go back to dancing around this. We can talk, okay?”</p><p>Blake sniffs, nodding. “I...okay. I don’t want to do that either, I just...I don’t know. I’m tired of hurting people. And losing them.”</p><p>“After what I went through out there…” Yang sighs. “I promise, Blake. You won’t lose me. I learned my lesson. I’ll be right here with you, okay?”</p><p>“...Okay.” Blake whispers, and leans into her shoulder. </p><p>“And...and I’m sorry, if I pushed too much. Maybe I should’ve waited, but it’s just...you were <em> really </em>pretty.”</p><p>Blake laughs softly. “I...did want you to kiss me. Really bad. It’s just...it feels like there’s always so much buzzing around in my head.”</p><p>“Well...like I said, I’ll be here. No matter what.”</p><p>Blake lets out a long breath. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Let’s finish off our wine, yeah?” Yang says, nudging Blake lightly. “<em>Actually </em> relax now that we’re not all, like, keyed up.”</p><p>Blake chuckles. “It was kind of hard to relax when you kept being cute at me.”</p><p>“Ha! Can’t turn that off, sorry,” Yang says with a grin. She gets up and grabs their wine, and they don’t talk much for a while, content to sip wine and dangle their toes in the water. Yang can’t resist full submersion for long, though, and convinces Blake to brush out her hair for her as well. They share another long, lingering kiss as they float in the cooling water, before Yang looks up and sees orange fading from the sky.</p><p>“We should probably get back to the hall,” Yang murmurs, planting a kiss on Blake’s forehead. She can’t stop smiling, and Blake’s looking the same, putting her head against Yang’s chest.</p><p>“Mm… yeah. When’s our time up?”</p><p>“If we were taking too long someone would’ve told us. But we should check back in with the group, and all that.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Blake says, gently pulling back and getting herself out of the water. She finds towels on a rack on the wall, and brings one over for Yang as she gets out, taking separate ones for their hair. </p><p>They dry off, and as they head back into the main room, where the sweet smell of fading incense still colors the air, Trish looks up from the book she’s reading and smiles. “Your clothes are washed and folded in your cupboard,” she tells them. “Is there anything else you need, or should we get out of your hair?”</p><p>“We’re great, thanks,” Yang says, nodding politely. “Stay here for a sec, though?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The two of them re-dress behind the privacy shield, Blake putting on some of her new clothes while Yang fishes through her bag. She draws out a few silver coins, then slings it over her shoulder, passing a few to Trish and Lei on the way out. Once they emerge back into the darkened streets of Sealth, Yang reaches for Blake’s hand, swinging it as they head back towards the druidic stones in the distance. Blake seems more animated now, her eyes scanning the streets and the buildings in the distance, taking it all in. Yang squeezes her hand. It’s nice to see her look...<em> happy</em>.</p><p>There hasn’t been nearly enough of that so far.</p><p>Blake catches Yang staring at her and blushes, tucking her damp hair behind her ear. Yang bumps her shoulder playfully.</p><p>“So...we’re not telling Qrow about this, right?” Yang asks.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I won’t let that man be right about <em> another </em>thing. I’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>Blake giggles, then pauses. “Wait, was he teasing you the whole time?”</p><p>“Yep. Whenever you were out of earshot. He’s relentless.”</p><p>Blake laughs softly. “I guess we were pretty obvious even to other people, huh. Do you think Ren and Nora noticed?”</p><p>“I’d be surprised if Nora could keep her mouth shut if she had any suspicions,” Yang points out.</p><p>“I don’t know. You haven’t seen her vicious side. I think she’s got more to her than she lets on,” Blake muses as they step across the threshold into the Delegation territory. “But...really, should we tell people?”</p><p>Yang shrugs. “I guess. If they ask, or whatever. I don’t really see the need to announce anything.”</p><p>Blake relaxes. “That sounds good.” She leans against Yang’s side again, running a hand up and down her bicep. “Thank you, Yang. For today. I feel...a lot better, now that we’re out in the open.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Yang says, smiling down at her. “Real ego boost, right there.”</p><p>“You’re happy, too. Don’t your cheeks hurt from smiling yet?”</p><p>“Nope, I got my dad’s cheeks. Born for endless good moods!” Yang stops in front of the door to the hall, and knocks twice, still holding Blake’s hand. </p><p>The door swings open and reveals Nora, who glances at them, flits her eyes down to their hands, then back up to their flushed faces, and calls out, “REN! I was RIGHT!”</p><p>“About what, dear?” Ren asks from somewhere behind her.</p><p>“They got it together! Look at ‘em!”</p><p>Ren appears behind Nora, looking over her shoulder. “So you were.”</p><p>“Jeez, was everyone gossipping behind our backs?” Yang groans, pushing past them.</p><p>“Yup!” Nora says cheerfully, skipping up to the front of the room, where Kate looks at them all with a bemused expression. </p><p>“My apologies. She was very invested,” Ren says, though even he’s smiling a little.</p><p>“Sure,” Blake says, rolling her eyes. “And what’ve you all been up to?”</p><p>“Our tour went well,” Kate says, gesturing to the altar, stained with fresh red. “They’ve officially joined the Delegation, and will be welcome to stay anywhere we have an embassy or compound. They said they want to represent us in the Core, still, which is rare among us — but always welcome.”</p><p>“What do druid sorcerers usually do?” Blake asks.</p><p>“Most join up with our own defense force, helping tribes that live outside the Witchdom defend themselves,” Kate explains, rolling one sleeve back down. “Our people still have reservations about witchcraft as a whole — we have few enough spells we’ve crafted ourselves, and most rely on older magical forms like potion-making. Serving the Core is seen as serving the Witchdom. I might disagree, but I’m a more...modern sort of druid than many.” She smiles at the two of them. “We were waiting for you to start dinner. Just give us a few moments and—”</p><p>All of them turn their heads as they hear someone tearing down the stairs, and Qrow bursts into the room with a wild look in his eye. “Good, good, you’re here,” he mutters, running a hand through his hair. “Listen, Yang — I gotta go. <em> Now. </em>”</p><p>“Wha — where?” Yang asks, blinking. </p><p>“Back to Citadel. You know the way back, you can lead these kids just fine.” He shoulders his bag and starts heading for the door behind Yang. “Talk to you more when we meet up.”</p><p>“Qrow—!” He bumps her shoulder on the way out, and as soon as he’s on the street, he’s running. With a growl, Yang gives chase, leaving the rest of the party standing bewildered in the hall while Yang runs through the dirt roads of the compound. He’s heading straight for the sea wall, and as soon as he hits it he jumps the stairs up two at a time.</p><p>“Qrow!” Yang calls again, and he looks back at her with a glare.</p><p>“Don’t follow me, kid!” he warns, stopping at the top of the wall as she catches up, panting. “Go back down.”</p><p>“Where are you going?! What <em> happened? </em>”</p><p>“It’s Weiss,” he says, pinching his nose. “Go back to the hall, Yang.”</p><p>“What happened to Weiss?”</p><p>“Someone attacked her and I’m the only person in the Witchdom who can help. Yang — come on, you don’t want to see this,” he says, stepping up to the edge of the wall.</p><p>“Qrow, tell me what the hell is going on or—”</p><p>He lets out a long sigh. “Fine. Just watch, then. You were gonna learn someday.”</p><p>He turns, spreads his arms out wide, and falls into the Opaque Sea.</p><p>“<em>Qrow!</em>” Yang cries out, running to the edge, heart pounding in fear. He falls peacefully, but then a strange hum rises in the air, and a flash of green light blinds her for a moment. His arms twist out from his body, growing huge and feathered, and he turns around as he continues to fall. </p><p>When he rises again, black wings beating away the sea breeze, he’s no longer human. </p><p>Yang watches as the great black harpy that used to be her uncle soars off into the night, until there’s nothing but a black spot on the horizon and a gnawing pit of dread in her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Caution/Paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the super long delay on this chapter everyone! I ran out of buffer and the new Diablo 3 season started. I have no excuse. Thank you for reading and commenting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss pulls out her pocketwatch as the sun sets over the Construct Colosseum, frowning at what it displays. “Jaune!” she calls out. The man in question looks over to her, firing off a massive burst of boiling water at the construct he’s fighting in the same moment. As it slumps back into a kneeling position, she taps on the watch. “Time to go.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jaune raises his eyebrows at her. “Usually it’s dark by the time we stop. You okay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, I just have a...prior engagement,” Weiss says, playing with the end of her ponytail.</p><p>“...with what?” Jaune asks.</p><p>Weiss considers for a moment, then decides to stop being bashful. She’s a grown woman, after all. “I have a date,” she clarifies, motioning him to follow her out of the arena.</p><p>“Ooh! With who? I mean, I never see you hanging out with anybody,” Jaune says.</p><p>“Well, that’s because I’m usually teaching <em> you </em>when you see me,” Weiss points out. “If you must know, it’s Pyrrha.”</p><p>Jaune’s jaw drops. “Woah, what?! Since when — damn, Weiss! High five!”</p><p>Weiss can’t help but smile a little. She gives him a stately high-five, holding back a giggle. “Thank you. We haven’t had much time together yet, but...well, when you sense a connection…”</p><p>“I, ah, heh, I guess I wouldn’t know,” Jaune admits as they exit onto the main campus. “Guess you probably need time to get ready, huh? I’ll get out of your hair, but you should tell me how it went tomorrow!”</p><p>Weiss rolls her eyes, but she keeps smiling. “All right, all right. No dirty details, though.”</p><p>“You offend my honor as a gentleman!” Jaune objects, putting a hand to his chest. “How dare you, ma’am!”</p><p>“Oh, shut up and get something to eat. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, all right?”</p><p>“Got it, teach. Have fun!”</p><p>She waves goodbye as he heads off towards the mess, and sighs to herself. That went...well. She can totally act like a normal person who <em> hasn’t </em>spent two years confined to a military base out of paranoia.</p><p>Caution. Not paranoia.</p><p>Shaking her head, she heads into the officers’ quarters, but as she passes by Chloe’s door, Pyrrha emerges from it and bumps right into her.</p><p>“O-oh! Weiss! Sorry!” Pyrrha says, jumping back and blushing profusely.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Weiss says, and gods, she’s not sure she’s smiled this much in one day in…years? But Pyrrha, despite being an ultra-powerful gods-touched prodigy, is just so damned cute sometimes.</p><p>“So...we’re still on for tonight, right?” Pyrrha asks carefully.</p><p>“Of course! I was just heading to get ready. I can’t go out like this, after all,” Weiss says, sweeping her hand across her uniform.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Pyrrha murmurs, following Weiss’ hand. “I think it looks...rather sharp on you.”</p><p><em> Now </em>Weiss is blushing, damn it. She’s supposed to be the cool and sophisticated one showing this rural girl around the capital. She clears her throat. “Well, uhm, you know. I just don’t want to draw too much attention while I’m out. I don’t need civilians gawking at me.”</p><p>Pyrrha laughs. “All right, but don’t dress too fancy! I haven’t got much to wear, myself — maybe you can take me shopping after dinner? Chloe gave me an advance on my stipend...”</p><p>“That sounds great.” Weiss tries to keep her wicked smile from showing any further; it’s been <em> ages </em>since she got to do anything involving fashion. But it’s been two years, and surely, at this point, she’s strong enough to protect herself from any of Father’s goons. “I’ll see you soon, all right?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Pyrrha says, and the look she gives Weiss is enough to make her just want to kiss her again, so she hurriedly rushes past and gets to her room.</p><p>Once inside, she heads to her closet, finding the dress she ran away from home in stuffed into the back. Frowning, she dusts it off with her hands before taking it out. There’s a lot of memories interwoven with its threads of blue and silver, stumbling in heels through the streets of Citadel in the night, the rush of blood in her veins. But it’s what she has.</p><p>She’s rather annoyed that when she puts it on, it still fits, even if a bit tight around the arms now that she’s got more muscle. Maybe she’s done growing after all. At least that means Pyrrha will still be...<em> so </em>tall.</p><p>From the trunk beside her desk, she draws out the components for a glamour spell, something she hasn’t bothered with in at least a year. Nobody else in the Core wore one, or much in the way of makeup or any sort of cosmetics at all, really. It’s not <em> forbidden, </em>Chloe has a whole thing about not letting the Core become too rigid, but the Guardian sets a pretty clear example with her style. She draws the circle on her desk and asks the god of beauty to touch her up, just a bit — clear up the imperfections that sweat and sun cause, give her redder lips and longer lashes, a touch of eyeshadow and liner. The gems flash and crumble into ashes, and she looks over herself in the mirror. Not half-bad.</p><p>She hears a knock at her door, and calls out, “Come in!” as she turns to face it. A familiar face appears as the door swings in, a tall woman with long blue hair, dressed in an aquamancer’s uniform with a commander’s star on the breast. Weiss quickly snaps to attention. “Commander Price-Marsh, ma’am!” she exclaims.</p><p>“At ease,” the commander says, holding up a hand. “This is a personal visit, Weiss, no need for formality.”</p><p>“I...see. What’s the occasion?” Weiss asks, relaxing her stance.</p><p>“There’s a rumor running around the barracks that you’re going out with Pyrrha Nikos tonight. Is that right?” the commander asks.</p><p>“Um...yes, ma’am,” Weiss admits. “That’s not a problem, is it?”</p><p>Price-Marsh pauses, then sighs. “It’s not against any codes of conduct here — you know that. My mother makes sure that all of us have our freedom. But as your commander, I feel I ought to warn you — informally.” She leans against the door, crossing her arms. “You’re aware I served with Rose Squad in the past, yes?”</p><p>Weiss nods. “You never said so, but...Qrow tells stories, sometimes.”</p><p>“Of course he does,” Price-Marsh says with a chuckle. “Well...I’m sure you’ve noticed that linking with another sorcerer with a mutual attraction feels...different. Rose Squad relied on that feeling, as a unit. It helped them to fight in sync and led to the great victories that allowed us to claim so much new Witchdom territory, and connect all our towns and cities together.”</p><p>“Commander — Dawn,” Weiss says cautiously, “What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“I’m getting there, <em>cadet,</em>” Dawn says with a smirk. “The point is, I have come to believe it is that exact same link that tore them apart, in the end. Had they not been so...entwined, we may not have lost Summer and Taiyang...and it took quite some time for Qrow to be an effective officer again. I’m sure it feels new and exciting and...addictive, but I do urge you to take your duties to the Core seriously, and consider what this might mean for you going forward.”</p><p>Weiss feels sweat beading on the back of her neck. Dawn is always a bit of a serious, strict person, but the look in her dark green eyes is heavy, laden with experiences and feelings Weiss couldn’t even guess at. Of all the people in the Core, Dawn is the one who makes Weiss feel just how young she really is.</p><p>“I...I appreciate your advice,” Weiss says at last. “But I want to be the best soldier I can be, ma’am. You know that. I won’t let anything stand in the way of that, not even Pyrrha. I can keep control of my emotions.”</p><p>"I’ll trust you on that,” Dawn says with a smile. “I swear, I didn’t come here to tell you off for liking someone. And I know how dedicated you’ve been to us. Your choices will always have support from the Core — just remember what I said.”</p><p>“Of course, ma’am,” Weiss says with a quick nod.</p><p>Dawn turns and opens the door again, looking over her shoulder. “Oh, and the next time you see Qrow...tell him to meet me in the Colosseum. I need to kick his ass.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am,” Weiss says, trying to hide her smile. Dawn gives her a wink, wishes her good luck, and leaves Weiss to gather herself. Not more than a minute later, Pyrrha knocks on the door, looking down at her feet as Weiss answers it.</p><p>“Wow,” she murmurs, “I feel underdressed.”</p><p>Weiss looks over Pyrrha’s outfit — presumably some of her old Argus clothes, a simple short-sleeved shirt and trousers, the only real ornament a necklace with a gold-lined centerpiece, containing an emerald the color of Pyrrha’s eyes. She shies away from Weiss’ gaze.</p><p>“You look great,” Weiss assures her. “Are you ready to head out?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Pyrrha runs a hand through her hair. “Uh, lead on?”</p><p>“Of course.” Weiss steps past her and leads her out of the building and out into the campus, then towards the main gates. “It’s a shame neither of us are aeromancers,” Weiss laments. “Then we could fly ourselves out to downtown.”</p><p>“I think the walk will be nice,” Pyrrha says, stepping closer to her as they walk out into the outskirts of Citadel, passing by other cadets milling about for their own off-campus adventures. “I haven’t spent much time in a city before. Citadel’s beautiful.”</p><p>Weiss wills herself to actually look at Citadel properly, rather than just scanning for street signs. The tower itself shines off in the distance, glowing with ghostly light under the rising moon. The eerie blue lights of the streetlamps guide their way towards the seawall, where Weiss remembers a restaurant that her family’s butler used to sneak her off to when her parents were out of town, something that hopefully won’t scare off her date.</p><p>They walk in comfortable silence for a time, Pyrrha shifting closer to Weiss as the streets grow darker, their hands finding each other in the gloom. The city feels strangely quiet even as they enter the denser streets, houses turning into cramped shops and apartment buildings, Weiss’ primal senses tingling with the feeling of all the little spells that fuel life in the capital.</p><p>As they turn a corner, Weiss stops in her tracks, frowning at the scene before her. The street ahead of them is entirely blocked by a crowd of guardsmen, a line of them standing to obscure her view of whatever the scene is. She can smell sulfur and blood in the air, and squeezes Pyrrha’s hand as her Insight flares up, reacting to the remnant of the spell’s magical signature.</p><p>She never saw what it did. But she knew what the curse she transcribed for her father was for. The concept had been a recurring nightmare for years, some innocent person thinking themself safe when their skin ruptured and boiled until they burst.</p><p>She swallows, and Pyrrha looks at her with concern in her eyes. “Weiss?” she asks.</p><p>Weiss shakes her head. “We...need to go around.”</p><p>“What happened up there?” Pyrrha asks, rising on her tiptoes. “I can’t see…”</p><p>“Someone cast a curse and killed someone,” Weiss murmurs, staring down at her feet. “It’s best if we don’t get in the way. We don’t want to disturb whatever’s left, I’m sure a coven will be here in a minute to try and find out what happened.”</p><p>“Gods,” Pyrrha says, putting a hand over her mouth. “Does this...happen often?”</p><p>Weiss shakes her head. “It’s not supposed to, but...I’ve heard that there’s some secret covens hiding in Citadel, casting these sorts of spells to advance their own agendas.” <em>My father is part of one, </em>Weiss wants to say, but she doesn’t want to risk triggering her own curse. “Come on,” she urges, tugging Pyrrha into an alleyway. “I know the streets well enough.”</p><p>As they’re about to re-enter the next street, Weiss feels a deep chill strike at her heart, and instinctively drops into a battle stance as darkness surrounds them. “Weiss?” Pyrrha asks, and Weiss can feel the steel within her starting to warp as they separate and look back and forth, trying to spot the source of the disturbance.</p><p>From the building beside them comes an incantation, then two sharp bursts of white light, flying to either end of the alley and forming into solid glowing walls. Weiss peers through the black to see a man in white formal wear emerging from a doorway, dusting his hands off as he approaches. His belt draws Weiss’ eye — a battery of jewels lines his waist, and as he reaches to take two rubies from it, Weiss spots the ritual circles etched on the back of his gloves.</p><p>“Who are you?” Weiss demands, wishing to all the gods that she had her waterskin on her right now. “What do you want with us?</p><p>“Well, the other girl, nothing, really,” the man says with a smirk, tipping his hat to her. “But you...you’ve got a gift my employers are very much interested in.”</p><p>Weiss grits her teeth, and Pyrrha bares her own, the earth vibrating under their feet. “If my father sent you, tell him to go to hell. If I see that man again I’ll choke him with his own blood.”</p><p>“Ooh, you’re <em> dark</em>. I like you,” the man teases. “The name’s Torchwick, sweetheart, and this isn’t exactly a job offer. More of a...come with me or I’ll kill your friend and have my partner drag you along.”</p><p>“Partner?” Pyrrha asks, but Weiss feels them at that exact moment, whirling around to see a figure form out of the shadows as if being birthed from them. She’s a short, strange woman, dressed even more eccentrically than her partner, her hair and eyes split between brown and pink. She bears no weapon, but everything in Weiss’ body is telling her that <em> this </em>is the dangerous one. Weiss glances around, spotting a small puddle in a depression in the alley — that’ll have to be enough.</p><p>“I can put on a lightshow, but Neo here is the one who turned out the lights in the first place,” Torchwick warns, reaching his hands behind his back. “She’s really quite something. She can do all sorts of neat tricks. Neo, if you wouldn’t mind a demonstration?”</p><p>Neo smiles, splays her hands out at her sides, and grows long, black claws. Weiss reaches out to the side and gathers the puddle into her hands, forming it into a solid sword of ice and dropping into her old fencing form. Qrow may rely entirely on pulling water from the air and quick reflexes, but Weiss remembers how to parry.</p><p>Torchwick recites an incantation, and as he pulls his hands out from behind his back, he comes away with two red crystal swords in his hands, pointing one at Pyrrha. “Just surrender,” he advises Pyrrha. “Nobody needs to die today...but I don’t particularly care if <em> you </em>do.”</p><p>“You’re <em> not </em> taking her,” Pyrrha says, and with a shout she slams her palms into the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocks the two of them against opposite walls. Weiss thrusts forward, her feet firmly planted, and Neo dances out of the way, twirling up beside Weiss as she pivots to keep her opponent in front of her. Neo’s fast, unbelievably fast, and she makes no move to strike even as Weiss struggles to keep her at arm’s length with her sword. Weiss ends up backed against the wall, and over Neo’s shoulder, she just barely spots that Pyrrha’s won one of Torchwick’s swords from him and has him on his back foot. <em> We’ve got to meet up, </em> Weiss decides, and as Neo lunges at her, she darts to the side and rears her sword back, melting it into a mass of water that she flings against Neo’s back, freezing her in place as it hits her. “Pyrrha!” Weiss calls, starting to turn — and then she hears an awful series of <em> cracks. </em></p><p>She turns back to Neo, and finds her head on backwards.</p><p>Neo’s face is a wide, impossibly sharp grin, and her arms twist in their sockets and extend. Weiss can’t react in time. Neo pulls her back against the wall, smiling in her face, arms wrapped around her in a deathgrip. The ice constraining her breaks apart and she runs up and off the wall, her arms and head swiveling back to their proper positions as she backflips to land behind Weiss. Neo shoves Weiss into the wall face-first, leaving her gasping.</p><p>“Neo, dear,” Torchwick calls out, “Quit playing with your food, this one’s tough!”</p><p>Neo’s momentarily distracted, and Weiss takes the opportunity to kick out behind her, knocking one of Neo’s knees back. As she stumbles, Weiss turns and gathers the water scattered around the alley into a spear, thrusting it forward just as Neo regains her footing and raises her claws —</p><p>Weiss’ vision goes black on her left side.</p><p>She screams as her face burns, a putrid smell rising in the air as she falls to her knees. Neo stumbles back, the spear jutting through her sternum, blood trickling from her mouth. Torchwick calls out her name, and with a word his sword, locked against Pyrrha’s, explodes in a flash, ruby shrapnel studding Pyrrha’s front as she cries out and falls back. Torchwick runs over to Neo, throwing off his jacket in the process, and takes two diamonds from his belt.</p><p>Pain crawls down Weiss’ body, scorching her insides. She holds up her hands to her face and sees the veins blacken, a sickly green tinge coming into her skin. She wavers, her vision blurring, but she sees what happens next.</p><p>Torchwick presses one diamond to Neo’s heart, the other to his lower back, under his shirt. He whispers something fierce and sharp. His body flashes, and blood flies from every orifice in his face and into Neo’s mouth, choking her — but the ice spear melts, and the hole in her gut seals over. Torchwick collapses against her, and Neo, wide-eyed and shaking, hoists him up in her arms and runs, dissolving into darkness at the edges of Weiss’ fading vision.</p><p>Pyrrha groans, crawling over to Weiss as she falls sideways to the ground. Her muscles spasm of her own accord as Pyrrha’s hand finds her, as her green eyes and the red blood on her face become the only colors that Weiss can see.</p><p>The last thing Weiss hears is Pyrrha, begging her to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby wakes to a powerful <em> thud </em>against the roof.</p><p>It’s right over her head, interrupting the falling rain. As she stirs, she can hear something scrabbling up there before it crumples to the ground. Rubbing her eyes, she tries to focus her senses beyond the singing of the shards on her dresser — and is met with chilling waves of pain and desperation. The presence giving them off is... oddly familiar, like a relative she’s met once at a holiday or something. She shoots out of bed, about to go wake her father, when she hears three strong pounds against the front door.</p><p>Her heart racing, the air swirling in small vortexes behind her, she rushes to the living room and pulls the door open. The figure she sees immediately slumps against her, smearing black ichor all over her clothes, and Ruby notices one thing first and foremost:</p><p><em> It isn’t human</em>.</p><p>She shrieks and jumps back, causing the black-feathered harpy to fall flat on the floor and let out a single, raspy cough. “R-ruby,” it whispers in her uncle’s voice.</p><p>“Dad!” Ruby cries out, stepping back, the wind roaring around her ears, blowing feathers from the harpy’s skin to reveal clothes and skin, studded with tiny, weeping holes.</p><p>Her father’s door slams open and he rushes in beside Ruby, then puts a hand over his mouth. “Gods,” he whispers. “Oh, gods, what did you <em> do? </em>”</p><p>The harpy looks up, and it <em> is </em>Qrow, his face smeared with slime and blood, the feathers on his head shifting back into his unkempt black hair as Ruby stands petrified before him. “Hey, Tai,” he says weakly.</p><p>“Ruby, help me!” Tai instructs. “Get his legs. Let’s get him up on the couch.”</p><p>“What is going <em> on?</em>” Ruby demands.</p><p>“Iss Weiss,” Qrow slurs, his head falling against the floor again. “Weiss...Weiss in trouble.”</p><p>“<em>You’re </em> in trouble, you gods-damned <em> fool,</em>” Tai hisses.</p><p>“Just...just gimme a minute... I’ll get back right. Just let me stay here a minute,” Qrow mumbles. “Gotta help... Weiss.”</p><p>“You can’t help anyone like this!” Tai objects, kneeling and taking him by the shoulders. He flips Qrow onto his back, and Qrow grimaces in pain. Tai purses his lips and traces the line of Qrow’s jaw with one finger, his brow furrowed, trying to understand something Ruby can’t even guess at. “Ruby, please,” Tai says desperately, looking up at his daughter. “I’ll explain, it’s just — he needs help. <em> Right now</em>.”</p><p>Ruby nods, nausea stirring in her stomach as she lifts her uncle onto the couch with her father. Tai leans Qrow’s head against the armrest, and he coughs again, more black slime spraying across his front. “I’ll be right back,” Tai reassures Ruby as he gets up. “I’ve got something that can help. Keep an eye on him, okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Ruby stammers out. Tai turns and runs back for his room, and Ruby approaches Qrow, taking one of his hands in her own. As the link establishes, she can feel him — a murky, corrupted swamp, vile toxins buried in the soil, poisonous gas rising in bursts of green from the surface. She snatches her hand back, her eyes wide.</p><p>“S-sorry you had to see this, kid,” Qrow wheezes, rolling his head to look at her. “I can’t...I flew for so long, I can’t…” He closes his eyes and strains, and a few of the feathers around his face melt away, sliding down his body as more ichor. Ruby covers her nose. “I’m so... tired,” Qrow mumbles.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow…” Ruby whispers, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What—what happened to you?”</p><p>“Flew over the sea to get back here faster. Used the...the Wilds to keep me going. Dunno how long it’s been.” Qrow coughs, then wipes the mess off his face with the back of a taloned hand. “I can — I can help her, I know I can, it’s what we’re supposed to do, it’s what we’re <em> good for—</em>”</p><p>“What do you mean, <em>we?</em>” Ruby asks.</p><p>“Warlocks. Warlocks, kid,” Qrow answers, closing his eyes. “Oh, gods, I really fucked up this time.”</p><p>Ruby’s heart skips a beat. “Qrow?” she asks softly. His breath turns into a haggard wheeze. “Qrow?!” She shakes him by the shoulder. He doesn’t respond. <em>“Dad!”</em> she calls out, and her father comes running, a large stone clutched in one hand. He lights candles on the end tables with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>“Oh no, you <em> don’t </em>— c’mon, you bastard, don’t you give up on me now!” Tai growls, kneeling in front of Qrow and holding the stone with both hands. A cross is etched into its side, glowing blue as Tai squeezes it and closes his eyes. Ruby shifts from foot to foot, eyes transfixed on Tai’s tool.</p><p>Blood seeps from the stone, dripping down Tai’s fingers at first, then flooding out. Ruby gasps, covering her mouth as Tai continues his grim work, tracing lines of blood from Qrow’s heart to each of his limbs. The stone crumbles to dust between Tai’s fingers, and the blood covering Qrow ignites into a bright blue flame.</p><p>Qrow’s eyes snap open and he <em> screams, </em>writhing back and forth on the couch as the flames coat his body. But as Ruby watches, it’s burning away all of the feathers, his talons dissolving back into fingers. The flames spread to the trail of ichor Qrow left behind, burning it away and leaving clean wood in its place.</p><p>The fire winks out all at once, the soft warm light of Tai’s element replacing the shock of blue. And Qrow is just...Qrow again, like he never came here half-corrupted and covered in blood at all. He starts to hack, placing a hand on his chest before taking in a harsh-sounding gasp.</p><p>“Oh, <em> gods, </em>that fucking hurt,” Qrow chokes out, laying his head back on the couch.</p><p>“<em>Qrow</em>,” Tai says firmly, and Qrow shrinks back further into the couch. “You could have <em> died</em>.”</p><p>“I...I know. Tai, look—”</p><p>“Don’t you ever do something that stupid again,” Tai demands, on the verge of tears, taking his shoulder and turning him over to force eye contact. “You hear me?! I’m not losing any more family!”</p><p>Qrow gulps. “Y-yeah. Yeah, gods, I...I panicked, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tai lets go of Qrow and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re lucky Kate gave me her bloodstone all those years back.”</p><p>“Huh… guess it really works,” Qrow mumbles, turning back to face the ceiling. “We’ll have to let her know. Still got...got a bit in me,” he adds, thumping on his chest. “Doesn’t ever leave. But you know that.”</p><p>Ruby softly approaches Qrow, and he looks at her, then averts his eyes. “Uncle Qrow?” she asks quietly, taking his hand again. Ice. Like she’s used to. “Are you...are you okay?”</p><p>“I feel like hell,” Qrow answers, his voice raw. “But...I’m gonna be okay, Ruby. Thanks to your dad.”</p><p>“So…” Ruby purses her lips. “You’re a warlock.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you came here to help...Weiss? That’s your student, right? And you transformed…”</p><p>Qrow nods. “Yeah. Me and my sister, both good at shapeshifting. Warlock specialty.” He groans, straining to sit up, but Tai puts a hand across his chest.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Tai asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Gotta go help her,” Qrow replies heatedly. “She’s...she got hit by a warlock, Tai. Sounds like the same one Ruby met, actually.”</p><p>Ruby shudders, thinking back to the night she met Penny, and the warlock’s sharp, wicked claws.</p><p>“She used a special sort of magic,” Qrow continues. “Weiss is...from what it sounds like, she’s been <em> infected. </em>It was something Salem was working on, back in the old days. A way to infuse the corruption with your own will, keep the wards or druid magic from cleansing it.”</p><p>“Gods,” Tai murmurs.</p><p>“So I gotta get over there and take it into myself. That’s what we do. It’s how we protected people out in the Wilds, before the Witchdom, and it’s all I can think of to save her.” Qrow looks over at Tai. “You said you don’t wanna lose more family? Well, neither do I, Tai.”</p><p>“You need to rest,” Tai says gently, pushing him back down onto the couch. “Get some of your strength back before you try that. Who knows what drawing it into you will do?”</p><p>Qrow sighs, laying his head back. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right. Damn it, Tai.” He covers his eyes with a hand. “Just...damn it.”</p><p>“Where’s Yang?” Tai asks.</p><p>“Coming here with her new friends. She’ll be fine,” Qrow mumbles, a small smirk managing to appear. “You raised a tough kid, you know.”</p><p>“He raised <em> two,</em>” Ruby says, her breathing slowing now that she knows Qrow is staying here for now. She gives Qrow a weak smile, and he chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah. He sure did.”</p><p>“I’ll get you some water to start with,” Tai says, standing up and stretching. “Keep an eye on him for me, okay, Ruby?”</p><p>“Got it,” Ruby says with a nod, settling down against the couch. Qrow lets out a long sigh, and Ruby can hear his lungs crackle. She reaches tentatively for his hand again, and he squeezes back, their link calm this time, peaceful. The hurricane within Ruby settles a bit. She knows he’ll be okay.</p><p>“Uncle…” Ruby begins, not sure where to start. “You’ve...always been a warlock, huh?”</p><p>“...Yeah.” Qrow swallows thickly. “Since before I was sent to infiltrate the Core. Salem — this warlock queen — she inducted me and Raven. I touched a titan’s soul, gained some of their power over corruption, but...well, it’s sorta like being a sorcerer. Once you’ve got that mark, it’s with you forever. And it comes in handy, sometimes.”</p><p>“Did you fly to catch up to Yang?” Ruby asks.</p><p>“Yeah. Didn’t end up like this, though. Obviously. Wasn’t so...panicked.” Qrow pushes hair off of his forehead. “Stupid. Chloe’s got Weiss under charm and enhanced warding and the best spells gold can buy. She’ll be stable, I just…”</p><p>Ruby feels Qrow <em> melt, </em> a saltwater pool. “I just thought about your mom, is all,” Qrow mumbles. “How we lost her, and no one was there to help her. Killed by the Wilds. Weiss...she’s a pain in the ass, but she’s still my student, you know? My kid. My responsibility.”</p><p>“I’m not...judging, Uncle,” Ruby says carefully. “Just be careful next time, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. This was a lot closer than I thought it’d be. Sometimes you forget, you know?” Qrow murmurs. “What the corruption, that old hate, can <em> really </em> do to you. You think you have it under control — all warlocks do — but it can still take you, easy as anything.”</p><p>Ruby leans her head against his side. “I won’t let it take you,” she promises, and Qrow laughs.</p><p>“Gods, you really are your mother’s daughter,” Qrow laments. “I don’t need you to protect me, kid, don’t take that on yourself. Believe me, other people have tried and it’s never worked out.”</p><p>“Dad seems to be doing a good job,” Ruby points out stubbornly.</p><p>“...shut up.”</p><p>Ruby laughs then, easing into the couch, relaxing at last. So her uncle isn’t who she thought he was, but at the same time...she’s glad to know him more, now. It seems only right, with her time to join him in the Core only a week away.</p><p>Her father rejoins them with a glass and pitcher, and carefully sits Qrow up more on the couch so he can bring the glass to his lips. Qrow’s face is red as a tomato, but it’s clear he can’t really move right now, and he gulps down the water like he’s dying of thirst. He coughs up a bit at the end, and Tai moves back, frowning down at him.</p><p>“I’m good, I’m good,” Qrow rasps. “Just went down the wrong tube, Tai, gods, don’t stand there looking at me like I’m dead.”</p><p>“I’m staying out here,” Tai declares. “Ruby...you can probably go to bed. I think I’ve got this from here.”</p><p>“No way!” Ruby objects, crossing her arms. “He’s my uncle too, Dad!”</p><p>Qrow rolls his eyes. “Azai’s molten tits, you both took too many cues from Summer.”</p><p>Ruby elbows him in the knee.</p><p>Tai chuckles at that. “All right, Ruby, you can stay if you really want,” he says, and slides down beside her on the floor. “But I think Qrow’s about to conk out, and you should do the same.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Qrow mumbles, his eyes closed. “‘Bout done being up, that’s for damn sure.”</p><p>Tai raises a hand and the candles in the room wink out, then closes his eyes with a sigh. Ruby shuffles up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Qrow’s breathing settles, and Ruby closes her eyes, letting his breathing lull her to sleep, laying a hand over her father’s to keep her warm and grounded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Ruby wakes in the morning, she checks on Qrow first thing, finding him looking better than he did last night. Color’s returned to his features, and the last signs of his transformation have faded away. There’s still blood and spots of ichor everywhere that the druid’s fire didn’t cleanse, and Ruby herself is positively filthy, but Qrow looks...okay. He’s still breathing steadily, and her father looks content where he is, so Ruby decides that all is well enough for her, and she heads to the bathroom to draw herself a bath.</p><p>By the time she’s finished and in fresh clothes, her father’s up too, and there’s sizzling coming from the kitchen as Ruby heads back in to check on Qrow. He’s still asleep, but when she gently touches her hand to his forehead, he stirs, blinking a few times before looking up into Ruby’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey, kid,” he murmurs sleepily. “Is your dad cooking bacon?”</p><p>“Smells like it!” Ruby says excitedly.</p><p>“Now <em> that’s </em> motivation.” He closes his eyes, grits his teeth, and strains audibly. A pale green light flares in his chest, illuminating his ribcage from the inside. Ruby gasps and jumps back, watching as the light flows out from that bright spot to Qrow’s extremities.</p><p>Qrow lets out a sigh. “All right. Still got it,” he says, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and sitting up, stretching his arms out. He hangs his head over his lap. “Or not,” he admits, feebling reaching a hand forward. “Little help, Rubes?”</p><p>Ruby takes his hand and pulls him unsteadily to his feet. He leans forward into her, using her shoulder as a support while he draws back to try and look at her.</p><p>“What <em> was </em>that?” Ruby asks.</p><p>“Oldest warlock trick in the book. Used some Wilds energy to do a little healing.” Qrow cracks his neck. “Not as good as witchcraft, but it’s a hell of a lot cheaper. Just give me a couple more minutes and some food, I’ll knit myself back together.”</p><p>Ruby startles her uncle by rushing in for a hug. “Hey, hey,” he whispers. “I’m not dying.”</p><p>“But you <em> could have</em>,” Ruby insists, muffled against his shirt. “That was really, really scary, and, and I’m still not sure what’s going on…”</p><p>“I think you know all the important stuff already,” Qrow assures her, rubbing her back. “I promise I’m using my warlock powers for good. Well, for the Witchdom, anyway.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about <em> that!</em>” Ruby says, standing back. “I just...want you to be safe.”</p><p>“Well, apparently, so long as I can crash-land on your dad’s house, there’s no need to worry about that.”</p><p>“You know I only had the one bloodstone,” Tai says as he comes into the living room, drying off his hands with a towel. “So this isn’t happening again. You can show up drunk anytime, but a hangover’s a lot easier to deal with than <em> that </em>mess.”</p><p>Qrow winces, shrinking back from the two of them. “Ah, huh, yeah. This kinda feels like a hangover, honestly. Can I get some of that?”</p><p>“I made it, didn’t I?” Tai asks, rolling his eyes. “C’mon, you two. Breakfast is waiting.”</p><p>They all file in and share a subdued, quiet breakfast together. Ruby finishes first and jiggles her leg under the table as she looks back and forth, from Tai to Qrow. As her father sets down his fork, she eagerly bursts out with, “What the heck is a bloodstone?”</p><p>Tai laughs softly to himself. “Thank the gods you spoke, I thought you were about to explode.”</p><p>“<em>Dad. </em>”</p><p>“Of course it’d be the magic object that’d you would ask about first,” Tai groans. “It’s… a relatively new form of druidic cleansing. Concentrating the power of a druid’s blood and compressing it into an infinitely small space within a stone, brought out by pressure. After we learned about Qrow’s...situation, Chloe got one from her wife, and gave it to us in case...well, something like this happened. It’s something she’d been working on since she was young — rapid healing of corruptive effects, instead of having to spend weeks inside the wards before your mutations recede.”</p><p>Qrow rubs the back of his neck. “It takes a lot out of you to make one, apparently. That’s why they’re not mass-produced, right now. Not something we usually need,” he adds.</p><p>“Each Core border base has one,” Tai continues. “I hope you never have to see another one in action, Ruby. Warlocks are the only people who can turn so quickly and so violently. It doesn’t help when they’re <em> already </em>shape-shifted,” he adds with a glare across the table at Qrow.</p><p>“Because of the corruption you hold within yourself,” Ruby murmurs, looking curiously at Qrow. “Is that what the ice is for?”</p><p>Qrow nods. “A barrier of will prevents the wards from noticing the corruption in me and snuffing it out — same with the bloodstone. I had to preserve some, or...well, I’d die. When you make that pact with the Wilds, it’s for life, kid.”</p><p>Ruby shudders. “Was...was Yang’s mom a warlock, too?”</p><p>“She is,” Qrow says, looking down at the table, eyes flicking towards Tai. “She’s...back out there. Being that.”</p><p>Tai gasps. “What?!” he asks, reeling.</p><p>“My sister came inside the wards to try and take our other Salem runaway back to the queen,” Qrow says grimly. “Didn’t even mention her daughter. I’m...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, Tai, it just didn’t seem like crystal conversation.”</p><p>“...So she really <em> did </em> just leave,” Tai says, his voice wobbling in a way Ruby has very rarely heard before. “She just left us.”</p><p>“I don’t know what Salem said or did to bring her back, but... yeah,” Qrow confirms gravely. “But...my loyalties are set, Tai. Know that.”</p><p>Tai sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I know, Qrow.” He looks over at Qrow. “It’s probably about time you go and help out your kid, huh?”</p><p>“She’s not my kid!” Qrow denies immediately, and Tai laughs.</p><p>“You called her family last night, you crotchety old bastard.”</p><p>“...Did I?” Qrow muses, and grins sheepishly. “Shit. Gave away the game, I guess.”</p><p>“Ruby, why don’t you go with him?” Tai asks, startling her. “Someone needs to keep an eye on him, and… well, if nothing else you could get a campus visit in before initiation starts. Maybe you can see Penny, too,” he adds with a wink.</p><p>“Yes!” Ruby exclaims. “Yes! Totally! Absolutely! Let’s go!”</p><p>Qrow chuckles to himself. “Were we ever that young and excited about anything?” he asks Tai.</p><p>“Nope, she’s a creature all her own,” Tai says with a laugh, getting up from the table. “Do you need anything else before you go?”</p><p>“Nah, Tai, you’ve done more than enough.” He stands, and Ruby pops out of her chair and hovers near the door.</p><p>As Qrow approaches the door, Tai puts a hand on his shoulder. “You keep yourself safe out there, okay?” Tai says, almost too softly for Ruby to hear.</p><p>“You know me,” Qrow says with a halfhearted smirk, starting to turn back towards the door, but Tai catches his hand in his own and looks into his eyes.</p><p>“I mean it,” Tai says sternly.</p><p>Qrow’s eyes widen. “Tai…”</p><p>“Go save your kid,” Tai says, shoving him towards the door. “I’ll be here. Could use some time alone, anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah...yeah. Thanks, Tai.” Qrow brushes past Ruby, staring at his feet, looking altogether confused. Ruby tags along behind him, stepping out into the sunny streets of Citadel. He squints, shielding his eyes with a hand as he looks out over the city from their hilly neighborhood.</p><p>“Core’s that way, Uncle,” Ruby says, stepping up beside him and elbowing him lightly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Qrow grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading down the street.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ruby asks.</p><p>“Yeah, just... surprised your dad still puts up with me, is all,” Qrow says, looking faraway. “C’mon, it’s a long walk. And <em> no, </em>I will not turn into a bird again just so we can fly.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Qrow manages to drag Ruby through campus without letting her get distracted by the Core’s various training grounds, leading her to the infirmary on the far side of the base. Qrow seems to know where Weiss is being held, and leads her to the end of a hallway, coming to a stop in front of a door with a serious-looking blue-haired woman sitting in a chair just outside of it. She looks a bit like Chloe, come to think of it.</p><p>“Qrow,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “You sure got here fast. Who’s the kid?”</p><p>“This is Ruby,” Qrow says, patting her shoulder. “She knows everything, so don’t worry. I kind of crash-landed on her roof last night.”</p><p>“Ruby Rose,” the woman says, a small smirk coming to her features. “Penny’s friend. Right?”</p><p>“Uh — yes, ma’am!” Ruby says with a quick bow.</p><p>She stands and offers a hand to shake. “Commander Dawn Price-Marsh. It’s good to meet you, Ruby. I’ll be assigning you a squad for initiation when the time comes.”</p><p>As Ruby takes her hand, she suddenly feels a strange sense of calm, as though she’s looking out over a clean, blue sea. Dawn smiles. “I have a feeling you’ll make an interesting cadet, Miss Rose.”</p><p>“I...uh, thank you?”</p><p>Qrow clears his throat lightly. “How’s Weiss doing, Dawn?” he asks.</p><p>“She’s stable, for now — we put all our best healers to work, and her body won’t die, but the corruption… it isn’t receding. It’s keeping her in a comatose state, like it has a purpose in mind.” Dawn frowns. “We’ve never seen this type of attack before. From what Pyrrha — the other cadet who was attacked — told me, the warlock who did this is...singularly strange. I believe you’re familiar with Roman Torchwick, Ruby?”</p><p>Ruby nods. “His partner’s the warlock, right? The...short girl. Pink hair.”</p><p>“Precisely. Apparently they were planning to kidnap Miss Schnee. For what purpose...we don’t know.”</p><p>“Can I see her? I’m sure I can help her,” Qrow says.</p><p>“Of course, I’ve already kept you too long. Penny and Pyrrha are inside.”</p><p>“Penny’s here?!” Ruby exclaims, bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“Yes. She has more abilities than you might know, Ruby — things that haven’t been tested yet — but they do seem to be working. She’s a druidic creation, after all.”</p><p>“Let me see!” Ruby insists, pauses, then clears her throat. “I mean, can we see her, please, ma’am?”</p><p>“Go on in,” Dawn says, opening the door. “I’ll let my mother know you’ve arrived.”</p><p>Ruby beats Qrow into the room, looking over the scene in front of her. Two women sit on either side of the bed of a small, white-haired girl, each holding one of her hands. Penny’s eyes are closed, as though concentrating on something very deeply, the rune on her forehead shining brightly through her bangs. The other woman, presumably Pyrrha, is tall and has long red hair streaming down her back, her eyes rimmed by dark circles, and small, red scars criss-crossing her face. She startles as they enter.</p><p>“You must be Qrow,” Pyrrha says quietly. “You’re...you’re supposed to be able to help, right?”</p><p>“That’s right, kid,” Qrow says, nodding. Ruby follows him over to the bed, and only then does she see the real damage.</p><p>The left half of Weiss’ face looks like it’s been furiously crossed out; there are four long, ugly slashes running from forehead to lip surrounded by halos of spiderweb scarring, like there’d been lightning running through the warlock’s claws. She’s pale, deathly pale, her veins tainted black, a slight greenish tinge to her skin.</p><p>“Gods, Weiss,” Qrow murmurs, kneeling down at her bedside. “What did they <em>do</em> to you?”</p><p>“C-can you help her?” Pyrrha begs. “She’s...this is my fault, we were on a date, and…”</p><p>“<em>You </em> didn’t do this, kid,” Qrow says firmly. “Hey. Penny, right?” he asks, touching Penny’s shoulder. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>Penny’s eyes snap open, flashing a bright green light across the room before settling back to their normal color. “Specialist Branwen?” she asks, and then, “Ruby?”</p><p>“Hi, Penny,” Ruby offers weakly.</p><p>“I—It’s so good to see you!” Penny says, beaming. “But, to answer your question, Specialist, as I am a product of the Progenitor’s magic, I have the ability to control and cleanse corruption, since it comes from their old forms. I have been sitting with Weiss to combat the progression of her illness — through the sorcerer’s link, I can feel it within her.”</p><p>“Nice trick,” Qrow says, “But I’m going to have to take over from here. Let her go.”</p><p>“...yes, Specialist.”</p><p>“It’s just Qrow.”</p><p>Penny gets up and rushes over to Ruby, giving her a quick, crushing hug in the process. Pyrrha giggles a bit behind her hand at the sight, and Ruby gives her a little wave over Penny’s shoulder by way of apology.</p><p>Penny takes up a position beside Ruby, their hands finding each other as the whole room holds its breath, watching Qrow. He takes Penny’s seat and squeezes Weiss’ hand.</p><p>“Hey, Weiss,” he says softly. “I know you’re in there. You won’t let somethin’ like this take you without a fight. Well, your job’s over. You did the hard part. Let me take it from here, all right?”</p><p>Weiss takes in a sharp breath, and a sound of rushing water fills the air, Qrow’s sclera filling with black ink. His eyes start to glow, a deep red that reflects off of Weiss’ pale skin. The black veins recede back into Weiss’ skin, and for a moment, ripple up along Qrow’s arm before vanishing again.</p><p>Qrow takes his hand back, squeezing it into a tight fist, and lets out a long breath. Pyrrha stares at him, open-mouthed.</p><p>“Haven’t done <em> that </em> for a long time,” he says with a grimace. “But it’s contained. She should be waking up any second now.”</p><p>Weiss’ remaining eye snaps open, and she bolts upright in bed, looking wildly about the room, blinking repeatedly. “Weiss!” Pyrrha cries, embracing her from the side. Weiss coughs a few times, leaning into Pyrrha’s embrace.</p><p>“Pyrrha?” she asks weakly, drawing back. “I...what happened? Where am I?”</p><p>“Safe,” Qrow says, patting her on the shoulder so she turns and looks at him. “Welcome back to the Witchdom, Schnee.”</p><p>“Qrow?” Weiss squints at him. “How’d you get here — how’d <em>I</em> get here?”</p><p>“You passed out,” Pyrrha murmurs. “When she hit you.”</p><p>“The warlock,” Weiss says bitterly, before looking up and studying Penny. “You were here, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss Schnee,” Penny says with a quick bow. “I helped keep you stable until the Specialist could arrive.”</p><p>“It’s Qrow, dammit,” Qrow curses under his breath. “Save that title crap for Dawn.”</p><p>“I felt you in my dreams…” Weiss murmurs, staring at Penny with something like awe. “I saw how you were made. Your maker gave up so much for you.”</p><p>“So much for keeping <em> that </em>a secret,” Qrow grumbles. “You okay, Weiss?”</p><p>“I…” Weiss touches her hand to her scarred side and winces. “Oh, <em>gods,</em> I’m...I’m half-blind, aren’t I?”</p><p>Qrow nods. “And it’s gonna last, kid, I’m sorry. Wounds like yours won’t be cured by witchcraft.”</p><p>Weiss turns silent, her hand crawling over her scars. She squeezes her eye shut, and Pyrrha holds her tight, face buried in her shoulder. Ruby shifts awkwardly against Penny, not sure what to do or say. Should she just...leave? Qrow’s fine, and she doesn’t need to be here, and—</p><p>“What am I going to do?” Weiss asks, her voice high and light.</p><p>“What are you talkin’ about, kid?” Qrow replies confusedly. “Rest and recover, what else?”</p><p>“I can't fight,” Weiss states, like it’s a fact. “If I can’t see, I can’t fight. If I can’t fight, I can’t become part of the Core, I can’t—”</p><p>“Of course you can!” Ruby exclaims, stepping forward to the foot of Weiss’ bed. Weiss blinks, as though seeing her for the first time. “Sorcerers are injured in the field all the time,” Ruby continues, though slightly nervous since all eyes are now on her. “There are so many stories and legends of sorcerers who’ve survived losing parts of themselves to the Wilds, and went on fighting anyway. Even blind geomancers, or legless aeromancers! You <em> must </em>have heard some of them growing up, right?”</p><p>Weiss twists her mouth, then turns to Qrow. “Qrow, who <em> is </em>this?”</p><p>Qrow laughs, and Ruby glares at him. “My niece, Ruby. The smart one. You should listen to her, Weiss — hell, I know one of the guys she’s talkin’ about. Name’s Zeph. Taught Summer everything she knew. He’s retired, out in the country now, happy as can be.”</p><p>“You’re strong, Weiss,” Pyrrha says softly, tracing a line down Weiss’ arm. “You might have a weakness now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t...adjust.”</p><p>Weiss sighs, laying her head back on the pillows. ‘You people really know how to ruin a good pout,” she mutters, covering her scarred side again. “I...I suppose you’re right. I should be grateful I’m here at all.”</p><p>“You must have fought well,” Ruby says, and Weiss casts an annoyed glance her way. “I mean it!” Ruby insists. “Me and Penny fought that warlock too, and she crushed my chest and would’ve killed Penny if she was human!”</p><p>Weiss raises an eyebrow. “You fought her too?”</p><p>Ruby nods. “She got away from us. I’m surprised she took Penny’s punch so well, but since she’s a warlock, and warlocks can heal themselves…” She trails off, glancing at Qrow. Weiss follows her gaze, frowning.</p><p>“...I heard your voice in my dreams, too,” Weiss says. “Just before I woke up. What did you do?”<br/>Qrow sighs. “Well, since everyone in this room has already seen a bunch of shit they shouldn’t have, I’ll play my card. I’m a warlock, Weiss. Have been since I was your age. I drew the corruption out of you and stored it in myself.”</p><p>“So that’s what all that was...” Pyrrha says, almost to herself, while Weiss gawks.</p><p>“<em>Excuse </em> me?!”</p><p>“Look, I’m sure Chloe will be here any minute and we can all catch you up on the real story of warlocks and the Witchdom and—”</p><p>“Soooomebody say my name?” Chloe asks as she barges into the room. She grins down at Weiss. “Well, hot damn, he did it, didn’t he?”</p><p>“...yes,” Weiss answers, looking pained.</p><p>“Great.” She turns to Penny, giving Ruby a curious glance, but determined on her course. “Penny, how are you holding up?”</p><p>“I am well, Chloe,” Penny answers with a bright smile.</p><p>“You’re not tired or anything? Pietro really makes ‘em right,” Chloe says with a laugh. “Still, though. Get out of here, get some rest. I gotta ask Weiss some questions. As for <em> you, </em>Ruby,” she adds, raising an eyebrow, “You weren’t invited, but I’m guessing Qrow fucked something up again and clued you into things.”</p><p>Qrow coughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Chloe spares him a smirk, then puts a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Get out of Weiss’ face,” she orders, pushing her towards Penny.</p><p>Ruby laughs. “All right, all right. It was nice to meet you, Weiss!”</p><p>“...likewise?” Weiss says, still looking utterly bewildered. Ruby takes Penny’s hand and leaves the sickroom, sighing with relief as they leave.</p><p>“Ruby,” Penny says, looking into Ruby’s eyes. “I am not tired.”</p><p>“How long were you doing that?” Ruby asks. “Keeping Weiss stable, I mean.”</p><p>“Nearly two days, I think,” Penny says, putting a finger to her chin. “It was difficult to tell while I was working, but that sounds right.”</p><p>“And you’re... not tired.”</p><p>“Correct! I need no rest, so I am unsure what to do.” Penny frowns. “Do you have any ideas, Ruby?”</p><p>Ruby thinks about the insane last twelve hours of her life — how much she’s learned, how quickly things about her position in life seemed to shift, and how, for right now, she’s not really in a position to learn or do more.</p><p>And then she thinks about the fact that she’s on the Core campus, and Penny has access to absolutely <em> everything </em> on it.</p><p>“Penny,” Ruby says solemnly, grabbing Penny by the shoulders. “Can you get me into the Construct Colosseum?”</p><p>“Of course!” Penny tilts her head. “What do you want to do there, Ruby?”</p><p>
  <em> “Fight.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>